La Princesa
by Magdalia Daidouji
Summary: Sakura es una Princesa que ha sido maldecida en la fecha de su nacimiento, morira a los 16 aos y lo unico que puede salvarla es la piedra magica...y al toparse con Syaoran...las aventuras comienzan.
1. Escape

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! No debería estar subiendo este nuevo fic porque me será mas difícil actualizar mis otros fics pero…al Diablo! Simplemente sentí la necesidad de escribirlo antes de que la idea se fuera!**

**Summary: Sakura es la princesa de un reino, harta de la vida de palacio, decide huir justo el día de su coronación y matrimonio forzado, día en cual se entera ha sido maldecida por una bruja el día de su nacimiento y morirá a los 16 años, lo único que puede salvarla es la piedra mágica. Pero al escapar y lanzarse de una torre cae sobre un joven de nombre: Syaoran…y es aquí cuando la aventura y amor comienza. **

**Los pensamientos de los personajes los escribo entre estas comillas ' '**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 1: Escape **

**Era un dia lluvioso…muy lluvioso…mal panorama, mal vista, mal todo. **

**Simplemente no parecía el clima adecuado para tal bello reino, cual estaba rodeado de un paisaje hermoso, algo extraño en sus extremidades, donde estaba el bosque prohibido…que al cruzarlo lograbas llegar al reino vecino…mas cruzar el bosque prohibido…con vida…era imposible. **

**La lluvia seguía cayendo y una princesa de 15 años de edad veía la lluvia caer con sumo aburrimiento por la ventana de su habitación. **

**Era muy hermosa, cabellos castaños, ojos jade esmeralda, buen cuerpo….y era una princesa, ¿Qué mas podría pedir? …yo se algo que podría pedir…libertad. **

**¡Jamás había salido de las paredes de ese castillo! ¡se le prohibía rotundamente convivir con los aldeanos y por supuesto poner un pie fuera del castillo! **

**Vivía en la única compañía de su padre Fujitaka, pues su madre había fallecido cuando ella era tan solo una pequeña y su hermano mayor Touya había huido de la vida de palacio desde pequeño, así que le era muy difícil recordarlo…pero rezaba todas las noches al dormir por el. **

**Aun no era una princesa oficialmente, pues se les solía dar el titulo de Príncipes y Princesas, solo al primer hijo, y siendo el primer hijo su hermano el era quien quedaba como Príncipe…pero había huido del castillo…por lo tanto la única que quedaba a reinar, era ella…la nueva Princesa Sakura. **

**Estaba comprometida desde el dia de su nacimiento con un príncipe sapo-verde **

**Y su fiesta de matrimonio se llevaría acabo justamente el dia de mañana, y también se llevaría acabo su coronamiento como Princesa. **

**Así que mientras miraba a la ventana viendo a la lluvia caer con insistencia pensaba en lo que seria de su vida…**

"**Jamás he salido de este castillo…solo puedo ver lo que hay afuera a través de estas ventanas…y jamás me casare con el hombre que amo…ni siquiera lo he encontrado…y tampoco quiero ser princesa"-decia con completa desolación mientras se retiraba de la ventana…hasta que a su vista algo llamo la atención…había un joven limpiando con una pala la tierra que se estaba metiendo dentro del terreno del castillo…el joven era castaño y se distinguían unos ojos ámbar…y un cuerpo atractivo. **

"**Incluso el podría ser el amor de mi vida…pero seguro no ese Príncipe…"-dijo la Princesa Sakura lanzándole una ultima mirada al aldeano que seguía trabajando…camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella. **

**Mañana todo terminaría…ninguno de sus sueños se cumpliría…se casaría con un hombre que no amaba, permanecería dentro del castillo, seria Princesa y algún dia tendría que reinar…eso pasaría. **

**Hasta que ideas de libertad y sueños regresaron a su mente y se puso de pie en el instante. **

"**¡No voy a ser Princesa! ¡Escapare! ¡Si, eso haré!"-grito Sakura entusiasmada aunque sus adentros sabían lo muy poco probable que seria eso. **

"**¿Escapar a donde Sakura?"-pregunto una mujer de cabellos largos y rojizos entrando en el lugar, con apariencia de nana joven y gentil**

"**¡Nana Mizuki!"-dijo Sakura, poniendo sus manos sobre su boca al recordar las ideas de escape que había mencionado momentos atrás…la habían descubierto.**

"**Cuéntame… ¿Por qué quieres escapar?"-pregunto la nana Mizuki acercándose regalándole una mirada tierna mientras se paraba frente a ella y se inclinaba un poco a la altura de la Princesa. **

"**¡Es terrible ser Princesa! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Y me casare con un sapo verde!"-se quejo la Princesa mientras pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que habría de vivir si todo aquello se llegaba a cumplir.**

"**Jajaja, el no es un sapo verde, Sakura…es un buen Príncipe y nada haría mas feliz a tu padre que te coronaras y convirtieras en una buena Princesa"-decia la nana Mizuki con cariño acariciando la cabeza de la castaña como si fuera una niña pequeña. **

"**Ya lo se…lo se"-decia Sakura mientras sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y volvía a dejarse caer sobre su cama…mañana lo haría…escaparía…**

"**Que descanses, Sakura"-dijo la nana Mizuki dando una ultima mirada de ternura **

**con una leve sonrisa y salio de la habitación. **

**Pero mientras las cosas ocurrían un tanto "Tranquilas" en el reino, porque el gran salón ya estaba listo para celebrar el coronamiento de la Princesa Sakura y por supuesto su matrimonio…el Príncipe ya se encontraba llegando al castillo, y los invitados ya se estaban hospedando dentro del mismo…todo parecía ocurrir con tranquilidad…excepto en el bosque perdido…**

"**Esa pequeña niña no ha salido de su pequeño escondite…me pregunto si realmente sabe que solo le quedan unos cuantos meses de vida…seguro debe ignorarlo….ingenua estupida… ¡Todo el reino sera mio! ¡Jajajajaja!"-decia la voz maléfica de una mujer, solo se veía una sombra negra cual le daba un aspecto completamente espectral y aterrador…una bruja debía ser…la única bruja en el reino y la mas poderosa de todas…_.Lust_. **

**Siguió riendo con carcajadas estruendorosas…ella era…la culpable de que a la Princesa Sakura solo le quedaran unos meses de vida…la maldijo desde el dia de su nacimiento…con la muerte a la edad de los 16 años. Antiguas profecías le dijeron a la bruja que la luz de una bella flor sacaría al reino de las tinieblas y reina sobre todas las cosas incluso ella…es decir que la Princesa Sakura poseía el poder de traer el bien al reino cual la maléfica lust planeaba destruir con su oscura maldad…así que para asegurarse de que nada ni nadie pudiese interferir en sus planes maldijo a la Princesa con la muerte…a la edad de 16 años…al ser tocada por el rayo de su barita abría de morir y nada jamás podría traerla a vida. Después de todo no hay nada en este mundo que pueda pagar el precio de una vida para que te la devuelvan…nada. **

**Por ello el padre de la Princesa Sakura jamás le había permitido poner un pie fuera del palacio… si la malvada Lust la llegaba a encontrar seguramente la asesinaría y todo seria traído a las sombras y al terror. **

**La comprometió con un príncipe de tal manera que tendría un respaldo, un hombre para protegerla y dar su vida por ella…claro que el rey jamás pensó que el corazón de la Princesa siempre estaría con una persona mucho mas extraordinaria que un Principe. Solo le hacia falta encontrarlo…lo había visto…pero no encontrado aun…había que encontrarlo. **

**Era ahora un nuevo dia para el reino…el sol salía…la boda de la Princesa al fin se efectuaría…a primera hora durante la mañana…La Princesa seria presentada ante el sacerdote real, junto al Principe con el que habría de compartir su vida...es una lastima que la boda se efectuaría…_ sin Princesa._ **

**Corrió fuertemente por los pasillos del palacio, vestida y arreglada hermosamente justo para ser llevada al ya traía la corona puesta, ya era oficialmente una Princesa, seguía corriendo, si bien no había podido escapar a su coronamiento al menos debía escapar de tal matrimonio forzado….**

**Corría….**

**Corría…**

**Pasos de cientos de guardias venían tras ella…**

**Dio vuelta en un pasillo….**

**Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la torre del castillo…su única alternativa era saltar por la ventana de la torre…su única alternativa…**

**Inmediatamente los pasos de una mujer la alcanzaron…era la nana Mizuki. **

"**¡Sakura! ¡No te vayas!"-grito angustiada la nana Mizuki mientras corría y abrazaba a la Princesa que había sido una hija para ella. **

"**Hoe… ¡Tengo que irme nana! ¡Quiero vivir y ser feliz!"-respondio Sakura dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos…esta estaba siendo su despedida con lo que fue una madre para ella. **

"**¡Sakura!... ¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes!"-grito la Nana Mizuki aun abrazándola como si fuera una pequeña, su hija en peligro…**

"**¿Por qué no, Nana? ¿No quieres que sea feliz?"-le pregunto con ojos tristes mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo…**

"**¡Si sales de este palacio morirás, Sakura! ¡Morirás!"-grito dejando caer lagrimas de de sus ojos…le dolía tanto…**

"**¿Q-que?"-…las lagrimas se detuvieron… ¿Cómo que iba a morir? … ¿¡Como era eso posible?...ella no lo sabia…Jamás se le había dicho que había sido maldecida por una bruja. **

"**Al nacer fuiste maldecida por Lust, Sakura…esa bruja…morirás a los dieciséis años…"-dijo Mientras la abrazaba con mas cariño…pero la Princesa lo único que quería hacer en ese momento es realmente tirarse por la ventana de la torre…Moriría a los dieciséis años… sin la oportunidad de haber encontrado el amor…todo iría a la ruina….**

"**Voy…a…morir…"**

"**Lo único que puede salvarte es el poder de la piedra mágica Sakura…ya hemos mandado a cientos de caballeros a buscarlo…si sales del castillo…morirás…"-dijo la nana Mizuki por fin soltándola de sus brazos viéndole a los ojos, ojos llorosos que no la querían dejar ir. **

**La princesa quedo inmóvil por un momento…momento de silencio en el que decidiría el futuro de su vida…si es que llegaba a conseguir uno.**

"**Si no hago nada…las cosas se quedaran igual…y peor aun…me casare con un sapo verde"-dijo la Princesa mostrando ojos nostálgicos y sonriendo levemente al llamar a su príncipe de tal manera…a lo que la nana Mizuki sonrió con la misma nostalgia. **

"**Todo estará bien, te lo prometo"-dijo Sakura tomando por ultima vez la mano de su "madre"….**

**Los pasos de los guardias se escuchaban mas cerca…Habían llegado…**

"**¡Sayonara Mizuki-san!"-dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa en el rostro y ojos llorosos…se subió sobre la ventana…y se tiro de ella…**

"**¡NO! ¡PRINCESA SAKURA!"-gritaron todos los guardias prácticamente queriendo saltar por la ventana de la gran torre al igual que ella. **

"**¡DEPRISA INUTILES! ¡TRAS ELLA!"-decia el que parecía ser el general y comandante de aquellos guardias, todos comenzaron a bajar de la torre. **

**¿Pero que tantas probabilidades había de sobrevivir tirandote de la ventana de una torre?...Pocas….casi nulas….**

**La princesa iba cayendo con rapidez, moriría al impactarse al suelo….pero digamos que tenía un ángel que la cuidaba…y en lugar de darle un suelo con que impactarse…le dio un joven de nombre: Syaoran. **

**Así es, la princesa estaba acostada sobre un joven aldeano, castaño de cabellos rebeldes, ojos ámbar hermosos, y ese cuerpo atractivo… ¡Pero si era el aldeano que había visto el dia anterior!.**

**Sus ojos se estaban viendo directamente…es como si realmente ella estuviera acostada sobre el….sus rostros frente a frente….muy cercanos…inspeccionando cada facción del otro. **

'**¿Qué clase de niña es esta? O.o, incluso trae vestimenta real'-pensaba el chico mientras veía el rostro de Sakura, desconociendo por completo que se trataba de la misma Princesa. **

'**¡Es el joven que vi ayer por la ventana! ¡y es tan apuesto,,o.o,'-pensaba la Princesa mientras se perdía en esos ojos ámbar….Hasta que ambos por fin reaccionaron.**

"**¡HOE! ¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO!"-dijo Sakura parándose aprisa del joven pasando su mirada al piso con vergüenza. **

**El joven aldeano se puso de pie….pero siguió inspeccionando a Sakura con la mirada...con mucho descaro por cierto…se acerco a ella…aun mas…y le tomo la mano, haciendo a la princesa sonrojar fuertemente….nadie le había tomado la mano jamás…la tomo…y la acerco a su rostro…era como si examinara las manos de Sakura.**

"**Tienes manos de una Princesa…y vistes como una pero…te tiraste por la ventana de la torre, ¡debes ser una ladrona!"-dijo Syaoran acusándole de ladrona lo que dejo en un modo cómico congelado a su propia princesa. **

'**-.-U ¿U-una ladrona?...si le digo que soy la princesa seguro me entregara -.-U…'**

"**Seguro robaste el traje que traes puesto"-dijo el joven acusándole nuevamente con desconfianza pero aun no soltaba su mano lo que mantenía el rojo en las mejillas de la Princesa. **

"**Maldición….ya vinieron"-dijo el joven...viendo por detrás de la Princesa… Sakura le miraba extrañaba . ¿Quiénes venían? **

"**Quienes vien…"**

"**¡AHÍ ESTA!"-gritaron los guardias señalando a la Princesa Sakura, corriendo justo hacia ellos. **

**La Princesa no sabia que hacer su rostro se mostraba preocupado, seria llevada nuevamente al castillo y toda su ilusión terminaría. **

**Y de pronto sin esperárselo….el joven que era completamente desconocido para ella…la tomo en sus brazos, y la cargo rápidamente…y comenzó a correr dirección contraria a la de los guardias…**

"**¡HOE! ¿¡QUE HACES?"-grito Sakura mientras el joven corría con ella en sus brazos…el sonrojo se le subía a las mejillas, de poder ver desde ese ángulo el serio y decidido rostro del joven. **

"**Te salvo la vida… a los ladrones se les castiga con la muerte"-respondio el y continuaba corriendo, se seguían escuchando los rápidos y desesperados pasos de los guardias…**

'**-.-U no soy una ladrona….pero de todas maneras, me esta salvando la vida n.n'-dijo Sakura en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía al ver el rostro del muchacho y de pronto…**

"**¡ARGH!"-el joven de cabello castaño callo hincado en el suelo, aun tratando de sostener a Sakura…le habían herido con una flecha en el brazo. **

"**¡KYA! ¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Lo lamento mucho!... ¡Ahora estas herido por mi culpa! ¡Debiste dejar que me atraparan! ¡Yo…yo…!"-decía Sakura mientras se bajaba de sus brazos y lo veía gemir con dolor**

"**C-corre…"-decía el con debilidad.**

"**¡No voy a dejarte!"-insistio la Princesa…sentía en algún modo…que realmente no debía dejarlo…lo asesinarían ya que seguramente los inútiles guardias pensaron que la secuestraban….**

"**¡Corre!"-grito el joven con todas sus fuerzas…**

"**P-pero…Dime tu nombre por favor…"-dijo La Princesa intentándole ver a los ojos, pero por la debilidad de haber sido flechado los estaba cerrando…**

"**Syaoran…"-respondió el pequeño lobo. **

"**Syaoran-kun…"-le dijo Sakura con preocupación…no quería irse…si se iba…lo dejaría solo…dejaría solo al único hombre que sin siquiera conocerla y además de haber pensado que era una ladrona…le había salvado la vida…y estaba pagando con la suya.**

"**¡Dije que corrieras! ¡Ya!"-grito nuevamente…a lo que Sakura respondió al instante con un gesto de llanto…sabia que lo asesinarían…y salio corriendo…dirección al bosque perdido. **

"**¡Vamos! ¡La princesa! ¡Encuentrenla!"-gritaban los guardias aun aproximándose a Syaoran…**

"**¿L-la P-princesa?"-dijo con debilidad Syaoran al escuchar las ordenes de los guardias…y levanto su mirada hacia el frente…para ver la figura de la princesa dentro del bosque perdido….**

**La aventura…Ha comenzado. **

**-Fin Del Capitulo-**

**Magdalia: XD este es un universo alterno, hay magia, aventura, amor, y comedia…esta es la gran introducción a la historia, y espero que les haya gustado X.x muchas gracias por leerme! POR FAVOR! REVIEWS! X.x**


	2. El Bosque Perdido

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola que tal! –les salta encima a todos ustedes- WAAA! No puedo creer que empeze bien con este fic! ;.; sniff sniff…waaaaaaaaaaaaaa…-llora y llora y llora- XD ok ya! –se seca las lagrimas-…Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo con este fic! lo aprecio…DEMASIADO!...XD erm ok…Seguimos!**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes los escribo entre estas comillas ' '**

**Nota: -.-U desde que mencione que hay una bruja en esta historia, eso quiere decir que involucra la magia aquí….-.-U si…es fantasía, pero no me iré taaan lejos al fantasear….los que ya me han leído saben que soy una romántica así que si algo va a predominar en esta historia es romance -.-U…**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 2: El Bosque Perdido**

**Fue un día lleno de emociones si me lo preguntan…coronamiento de una Princesa, la Princesa escapa de su matrimonio, salta por la torre, cae encima de un aldeano, el aldeano la salva de ser retenida por los guardias, hieren al aldeano con una flecha, y la Princesa entro…dentro del _Bosque Perdido._**

**El Bosque Perdido…el lugar mas extraño e inclusive tétrico del reino. Lugar donde todo podía parecer dulce y hermoso…y segundos después, solo, oscuro, y tenebroso. Solo necesitabas entrar para descubrirlo…pero para salir…habrías de pagar con tu vida…no se recordaba a nadie que había podido salir de aquel lugar. **

**Y es una lastima que la Princesa Sakura, había entrado dentro de el. **

**La Princesa miraba con asombro todo lo que había a su alrededor, árboles de tamaño colosal, animales bebiendo agua de un rió de agua dulce, todo pareciendo completamente soñador…y en un parpadeo de ojos, la ilusión desapareció y a su vista dejo ver la verdadera apariencia del bosque. **

**Árboles oscuros y secos, ríos sin agua, ningún rastro de animales…oscuridad completa. **

"**Hoe… ¿Es este…el bosque perdido?"- Si…lo era. **

**Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por detrás de los arboles…**

"**T-tengo miedo…"-susurro abrazándose a ella misma…el lugar era simplemente aterrador. **

**Y mientras aquello pasaba el joven aldeano Syaoran…intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no perder el conocimiento… había alcanzado a correr un poco mas, lo suficiente para quedar frente al bosque perdido y lo suficiente para dejar atrás a los torpes guardias. **

**Con decisión quito la punta de flecha que estaba semi-enterrada en su brazo…dejando una gran herida y sangre…con su mano iba cubriendo la herida…y entro dentro del bosque. **

**Adentro del reino todo era una calimadad, un caos, la gente estaba gritando, ya no eran murmullos, la gente gritaba escandalosamente que la Princesa había escapado, haciendo que el Rey Fujitaka fuera de inmediato con la única persona que podría saber que había pasado. **

"**Mizuki-san… ¿Sakura? ¿A dónde ha ido?"-pregunto el Rey llegando justo con la nana Mizuki…con un rostro sumamente preocupado… era un buen padre. **

"**Mi rey…la Princesa ha decidido su destino…se ha ido en busca de la piedra"-dijo la nana Mizuki, con su mirada fija en el piso, sintiendo la nostalgia recorrerla…la preocupación de no saber si la Princesa lograría permanecer con vida. **

"**Pero, hemos enviado a cientos de caballeros a buscar tal piedra…"-dijo Fujitaka, tratando de creer que había aun otra razón por la cual su hija había escapado. **

"**Y ninguno la ha a encontrado…en verdad planeaba escapar para no casarse, pero tuve que advertirle sobre el maleficio que hay sobre ella…y fue cuando se mostró aun mas decidida a escapar…me prometió que todo estará bien…vamos a confiar en ella, después de todo…es Sakura"-termino la nana Mizuki, subiendo su mirada hacia el Rey nuevamente, mostrándole una sonrisa de felicidad, a lo que el Rey acento…y en un acto de sufrimiento de haber perdido a su hija…abrazo a la nana Mizuki. **

**Los guardias, ya estaban frente al bosque perdido todos sabían que la Princesa y el aldeano habían entrado pero…**

"**Esos dos…entraron dentro del bosque"-dijo el comandante mirando aterradamente la entrada al bosque perdido. **

"**Señor, si entramos…"-comenzó a decir otro guardia. **

"**No saldremos con vida…"-completo el comandante, bajando su mirada al suelo con vergüenza de no tener el valor suficiente para entrar dentro del bosque. **

"**¡RETIRADA! ¡Debemos enviar este informe al rey!"-grito el comandante nuevamente, y todos regresaron devuelta al castillo. (N.a: cobardes…XD hasta mi Syao entro) **

**Dentro del bosque los murmullos que escuchaba la Princesa…se habían convertido en voces. **

"**La linda manzanita va a ser comida por la rata vieja"-se escucho una voz decir…venían de los arboles, pero no parecía haber ninguna persona que lo dijera…mas la voz continuaba hablando…en acertijo. **

"**¿Hoe?"-dijo la Princesa comenzando a acercarse a uno de los arboles gruesos, secos y oscuros. **

"**La rata vieja comerá a la linda manzanita enterita sin dejar ni una sola pizquita"-se volvía a escuchar la voz…**

"**Hoe… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-pregunto Sakura sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía el árbol…hasta que bajo la mirada a sus pies…y había una sombra mas aparte de la de ella…alguien estaba tras ella.**

"**¿Q-quien?"-comenzo a preguntar la Princesa mientras se giraba hacia donde la sombra estaba con lentitud….**

"**¡KYA!"-grito Sakura con terror al ver de pie frente a ella a una figura alta, envuelta en una capucha negra, figura espectral…risa débil y macabra…**

"**Muere…ahora"-dijo la figura, apuntando con una especie de barita el rostro de la Princesa…Moriría. **

"**¡ABAJO!"-se escucho el grito de otra persona, salto encima de la Princesa, tirandola al suelo junto a el. Salio un rayo de luz de la barita pero debido a la acción de la persona que salto encima de Sakura, el rayo no la alcanzo. **

**Era el joven Syaoran…que ahora era el quien estaba acostado encima de la Princesa…ambos giraron sus rostros hacia el lado derecho, para ver si la bruja estaba hay…pero había desaparecido. Volvieron a girar sus rostros hacia los de ellos…viéndose nuevamente de frente, tan cercanos…Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron cristalinos…con deseos de llorar…su boca hizo una leve sonrisa…y abrazo a Syaoran. **

"**Estas vivo"-dijo ella mientras le abrazaba….haciendo al joven sonrojarse completamente, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Después de unos segundos reacciono, lo soltó rápidamente y se sonrojo el doble de lo que el joven Syaoran estaba. Syaoran se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano para levantarse…Sakura la tomo y se puso de pie. **

"**JAJAJAJAJA"-se escucharon risas viniendo de los arboles. Sakura inmediatamente mostró un gesto de miedo y Syaoran se puso frente a ella en manera protectora…esperando que lo que fuera que viniera…lo enfrentaría y protegería a su Princesa. **

"**¡Tontos! ¡Fue una ilusión! ¡En el bosque perdido tus peores miedos vienen a ti y los convierten en tu realidad! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"-siguio la voz riendo estruendorosamente. Syaoran hizo un gesto de alivio y se giro hacia su Princesa. **

"**¿Estas bien?"-fue lo primero que pregunto aun con su actitud seria…pero algo le hacia verse encantador.**

"**Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi… estas herido por mi culpa… ¡Lo siento mucho!"-dijo la Princesa que había visto la herida de Syaoran nuevamente, se inclino en modo de respeto al pedir disculpas y tenia su mirada viendo al suelo con vergüenza…lo habían herido por su culpa, realmente. **

**Syaoran se aproximo a ella nuevamente, y se hinco frente a ella. **

"**Esta bien, no es nada…eres la Princesa…"-dijo Syaoran frente a ella…al ser mencionada Princesa, Sakura levanto su rostro para verlo de frente sorprendida nuevamente…había descubierto su verdadera identidad.**

"**Soy Sakura, Syaoran-kun…"-dijo Sakura mostrándole una sonrisa presentándose, haciéndole sonrojarse nuevamente al joven de cabellos castaños rebeldes. **

"**U-uh…si, Princesa Sakura"-le hablo manteniendo su respeto hacia ella por ser la Princesa. Respeto que no le había tenido al llamarle ladrona. **

"**Hoe... ¡Ya se que hacer, una vez hice esto por mi Nana Mizuki"-dijo Sakura mientras seguía sonriendo con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…tomo con ambas manos un pequeño tramo de la falda de su vestido…hizo algo de fuerza…y lo arranco. **

'**O.O i-imposible…es fuerte'- se asombro Syaoran al verla sostener triunfante un pedazo de tela de la falda del vestido. **

"**Te vendare… ¿Esta bien?"-pregunto Sakura con una leve sonrisa de timidez y ojos tiernos, que sonrojaban al chico. Syaoran nuevamente sonrojado asintió con la cabeza, en cierto modo cómico. La Princesa se aproximo a el y amarro con delicadeza el trozo de tela de su falda alrededor de la herida. **

"**Espero que eso detenga el sangrado"-dijo Sakura viendo con preocupación la herida de Syaoran, se hizo un poco hacia atrás, y se sentó en el suelo frente a el. **

"**¿Por qué te perseguían los guardias? ¿Escapaste?"-pregunto Syaoran con intriga mientras veía el rostro nostálgico de Sakura al recordarle sus acciones. **

"**Si…"-respondió nuevamente con tristeza… **

"**¿Por qué?"-pregunto Syaoran…y al darse cuenta que estaba interrogando a su princesa…**

"**E-es decir, si es algo que no puedes contarme…e-esta bien"-dijo Syaoran girando su mirada al suelo con vergüenza y sonrojo…dándole a ver un lado tierno de el a la Princesa. **

'**Que tierno es cuando se sonroja ,n.n, '-pensaba la Princesa mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, que después se convertía en un gesto nuevamente triste. **

"**El día de hoy iba a casarme…"-**

"**Uh…"**

"**Pero era un matrimonio arreglado…por ello…decidí escapar…y justo cuando iba a tirarme de la torre…mi Nana Mizuki me dijo que moriré…"-dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos sobre su corazón…a lo que Syaoran inmediatamente reacciono con sus ojos abriéndose grandes, ¿Sakura moriría?**

"**Fui maldecida por una bruja el día en que nací…moriré a los dieciséis años…y solo faltan unos meses para que los cumpla…"**

"**Oh"-se expreso Syaoran en voz baja, inaudible para la Princesa…comenzaba a sentirse mal de solo imaginar que ella pronto moriría. **

"**Mizuki-san me dijo que lo único que puede salvarme, es el poder de la piedra mágica…así que…tengo que encontrarla"-termino de contar su historia Sakura mientras Syaoran cerraba su puño molesto al pensar que la misma Princesa era la única que estaba teniendo el valor para luchar por su vida, y que nadie mas estaba ayudándole. **

"**Iré contigo"-dijo repentinamente Syaoran, con su mirada seria y decisiva…había hecho una decisión…y por ello…la realizaría. **

"**¿Syaoran-kun?..."-se pregunto Sakura confundida… ¿Cómo era posible que este chico que había apenas conocido le hubiese salvado la vida dos veces y ofrecía su vida nuevamente al querer acompañarla en su búsqueda por la piedra. **

"**P-pero… ¡No! ¡Esto es algo que solo tengo que hacer yo! ¡Nadie más! ¡No te volverán a herir por mi culpa!"-dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada frente a el, levantándose un poco, acercando su cabeza hacia la de el. **

"**Voy a hacerlo"-dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos…**

"**¡No lo harás!"-reclamo Sakura juntando su rostro al de el**

"**Lo haré"-respondio Syaoran abriendo sus ojos desafiando la voluntad de la Princesa Sakura. **

"**No-lo-harás"-se volvió a quejar la Princesa.**

"**¡Lo haré!"-se volvió a quejar, ambos rostros juntos y de frente, discutiendo cómicamente como niños pequeños. **

"**¡No lo harás!"**

"**¡Lo haré!"**

"**¡No lo harás!"**

"**¡lo haré!"**

"**¡ARGH!" **

"**¡Pero que divina pareja! ¡Jojojojojo!"-se escucho una voz frágil, y dulce voz que se hecho a reír con picardía después de haber hecho su comentario.**

"**HOE"-**

"**HUH"-**

**Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza como un verdadero tomate, giraron sus avergonzados rostros hacia la derecha, y vieron frente a ellos, a lo que parecía una joven de algunos 15 o 16 años de edad, vestida con un traje distinto a la de las tierras de las cuales provenían Sakura y Syaoran, ojos azules, y cabellos largos y negros. **

"**¿Quién eres tu?"-pregunto rápidamente Syaoran con su tono de voz que interpretado se oía completamente desconfiado. **

"**Daidouji Tomoyo"**

**Fin del Capitulo **

**Magdalia Daidouji: -.-U bueno, no se como me fue, y tengo miedo de que me digan cosas malas con este capitulo -.-U erm…MUCHAS GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS! XD ok…**

**-Agradecimientos-**

**Naguchan: Wah! Hola mija! XD aquí me tienes actualizando! XD muchas gracias por el review!**

**LAT2005: hola! no te preocupes! XD muchas gracias por el review de todos modos! Nos vemos pronto y que estes bien!**

**Serenity-princess: WAH! –se abraza a serenity- TT,TT gracias por dejarme review lectora semi-desaparecida XD aquí tienes la actualizacion nos vemos mayra!**

**Hillary: Hola! XD gracias por leer mi historia! Aquí tienes la actualizacion XP espero te haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto!**

**Sakurita- Q: Konnichiwa Sakurita-Q, Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD lo deje ahí porque..erm XD amo la intriga jajaja, muchas gracias por el review sakurita! Nos vemos pronto!**

**ParvatiP-Patty: Hola parvati, muchas gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te gusto la historia n.n, espero te haya gustado el capitulo -.-U**

**Lady Esmeralda: Hola lady, muchas gracias por el review! XD te lo agradeci en Drácula tambien, ne? XD jajaja, muchas gracias! wah! –se abraza a lady- XD! cuidate mucho y que estes bien!**

**Angie: Hola angie! Muchas gracias por el comentario! Que bueno que te gusten mis historias! Ya le continue no te preocupes! XD ojala te haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Queen of night 92: hola, wah! Que bueno que te gusto! XD pues ya viste lo que paso, XD ahora falta ver que pasara jaja, muchas gracias por el review! que estes bien y nos vemos pronto!**

**Cynthia: Hola cynthia! –se abraza a cynthia- gracias por leer mis historias! XD wah! O.o no! No sufriras! XD actualizo!..O.o espera no actualizo nada la proxima semana XD jejeje, muchas gracias por el review! wah! Te cuidas mucho!**

**Akirachinty: hola akira! –se abraza a akira- XD, gracias! O.o si, me anime a escribirla, estaba entre escribirla ahorita o escribirla hasta diciembre XD y no aguante y la escribi jajaj XD muchas gracias por el review! ya viste como continuo, nos vemos!**

**Malfoys red-haired lover: wah! –te salto encima- JAJAJA! XD ya te salte muchas veces verdad? …erm mi imaginación la saco de…O.o no, ni idea, solo se que es muy grande X.x y extraña y XD doblemente extraña, nos vemos pronto! espero tus historias! Nos vemos! XD ahí nos hablamos por msn!**

**Chibi tenshi: Konbanwa Chibi tenshi! Que bueno que te gusto ! wah! Soy feliz! XD jaja, muchisimas gracias por el review! nos leemos pronto!**

**Aiko: Aiko-san! –se abraza a aiko- XD jajaja, muchas gracias por leerme aquí tambien, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que bueno que te gusto el comienzo muchisimas gracias! y ya sabes que a drácula no lo dejo! XD jejeje! Muchas gracias, yo tambien te mando un abrazo y un beso! Te cuidas! Bye!**

**Ale: hola! que bueno que se te hizo besho! XD jaja, muchas gracias por el review! y pongo a Syaoran perfecto porque…o.O….O.o porque…mi obsesion e imaginación me dicen que lo es XD jaja! Muchas gracias por el review!**

**Amni123: hola amni! Muchas gracias por el review!...en verdad me dejas reviews en drácula? O.O te juro que no me aparecen X.x….muchas gracias de todas maneras! Gracias por leer ambas historias! Adios!**

**SAKURITA LEE: wah! –se abraza a sakurita- muchas gracias por leer ambas historias! Que bueno que te gustan! Me hace muy feliz que las leas! Espero leerte pronto! nos vemos! XD no no me estresare, descuida! XD **

**Andrea: wah! Hola andrea! O.o pues ya empeze a conectarme nuevamente, esque X.x la escuela me mata! Siii! Yo lei el capitulo 91 o.o pero hace algunas dos semanas XD….muchas gracias por el review! que bueno que te gusto mi fic! y en cuanto a tsubasa XD es lo mejor que existe en este mundo XD! cuidate mucho! besos! Bye bye!**

**Ebblin-chan: Konbanwa ebblin-chan! n.n –se abraza a ebblin- wah! Muchisimas gracias por haberlo leido! Que gusto me da que te haya gustado! ;), Ya actualize lo mas pronto que pude XD y gracias por desearme suerte, Matta ne!**

**YiNgFa-SC: Konnichiwa Yingafa-chan! Que bueno que te gusto! Me pone muy contenta! n.n, espero te haya gustado la actualizacion XD y nos vemos pronto!**

**Subaruchan: -se abraza a subaruchan- Si claro que te extrañe! XD espera, O.O si me lo dijiste tu en drácula no? O.o esta pésima memoria mía…Pues esta historia deberia estar en Fantasia…pero…erm…soy…X.x una romantica de primera, y ya tengo tantos capítulos en mi mente con XD escenas que derraman miel asi que jajaja lo puse en romance, Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios que como siempre me encantan, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, te prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda con esta historia! n.n...Nos vemos pronto Subaruchan! XD no te me desaparezcas! Jaja no te creas XD, Nos vemos, cuidate mucho! ;)**

**Sari: si me acuerdo de ti! XD mi vecina de Matamoros! Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo! Es algo que aprecio mucho! que bueno que te gusto mi fic de drácula, ;) yo se que el titulo es temible, pero XD la historia es mucho mejor…o.O wah, estoy adulando un fic mio..XD bueno, conste que tu lo adulaste primero! XD jaja, muchas gracias por el review! lo que paso en el capi 91….O.O el clon estaba ahorcando a Syaoran o.o a través de un sueño…fue X.x tan malo!...bueno XD ahí nos vemos Sari! Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! **

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: solo una cosa…los amo! XD gracias por sus reviews! **

**Hasta pronto! **


	3. Salida

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Minna, konbanwa!...Espero que se encuentren bien, XD muchas gracias por sus adorables y hermosos reviews, ya saben lo mucho que los aprecio ;)**

**Escribiendo Capitulo a las: 11:00 a.m. **

**Escuchando: Katakoto No Koi- Chobits (XD amo esta canción)**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Salida?**

**Una nueva persona se adentraba a la historia, cual trataba de _La Princesa_ Sakura. **

**Un nuevo personaje que por supuesto habremos de conocer. **

"**Daidouji Tomoyo"-respondio la chica de cabellos largos mientras regalaba una sonrisa llena de dulzura a la Princesa y a Syaoran. **

**La Princesa Sakura y Syaoran la miraron por un determinado tiempo, viendo su vestimenta, cual era completamente diferente a la que ellos acostumbraban usar en su reino. Lo que por supuesto daba a entender una cosa muy clara…**

"**Soy de otro reino. Daidouji Tomoyo, consejera del Rey del Reino Asían"-volvio a hablar Tomoyo, continuando su presentación con una amable sonrisa que llamo la atención de Sakura y Syaoran al momento de escucharla hablar nuevamente.**

"**¿Reino Asían?"-pregunto Sakura haciendo que sus cejas mostraran que ignoraba la ubicación de dicho Reino. **

"**Es el Reino vecino al nuestro…para llegar a el puedes atravesar el Bosque Perdido o ir por el sendero"-respondio Syaoran mientras veía con intriga a Tomoyo. **

"**Fui enviada por el Rey y recomendada para ir a su Reino a aconsejar a su Princesa…Desafortunadamente no se como ocurrió…pero en lugar de tomar el sendero…camine hacia el Bosque Perdido"-respondio Tomoyo mientras bajaba su mirada con tristeza al mencionar como había terminado dentro de tal tétrico y escalofriante bosque. **

"**¿Aconsejarme?..."-pregunto Sakura mientras se sorprendía por lo que había dicho Tomoyo, pues había sido encomendada por el Rey para ir a aconsejar a la Princesa. Tomoyo le miro con intriga. **

"**¡O-oh! ¡Lo lamento, ¡no nos hemos presentado!...Soy Sakura, Princesa del Reino. Y el es Syaoran-kun"-dijo Sakura mientras se inclinaba un poco al presentarse en modo de respeto y Syaoran al ser mencionado hacia lo mismo. **

"**¿Eres la princesa?"-pregunto Tomoyo nuevamente con intriga. **

"**Si"-respondio Sakura con una dulce sonrisa, que encantaba a cualquiera…también a Syaoran. **

"…**¡Eres la Princesa mas bella que he visto en toda mi vida! ¡Eres divina!"-exclamo Tomoyo con suma emoción mientras caminaba hacia Sakura y le tomaba las manos con las suyas. **

"**¡Si nuestro Reino tuviera una Princesa tan linda como tu, no habría problemas!"-exclamo Tomoyo con felicidad con sus ojos llenos de ese brillo especial. **

'**O.oU extraña'-penso el ambarino **

'**O.OU h-hoe'-hasta en sus pensamientos incluía su cómico sonido. **

"**E-eh…gracias"-sonrio Sakura con nerviosismo y vergüenza al ser halagada en tal forma. **

"**Y el… ¿Es tu prometido?"-pregunto Tomoyo soltando las manos de Sakura y señalando a Syaoran con una tierna sonrisa a lo que ambos jóvenes Princesa y plebeyo reaccionaron con un hermoso y fuerte tono rojo en sus mejillas. **

"**¡N-no!"-gritaron ambos con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo. **

"**Es que se veían tan divinos peleando como solo las parejas de enamorados lo hacen"-continuo hablando con picardía y dulzura en sus palabras Tomoyo, solo logrando que el rojo de ambos ya no pudiera subir mas, estaba en su limite. **

"**E-eso no es verdad…solo estábamos…decidiendo algo"-completo Sakura decidida a cambiar la palabra "peleando" de tal manera que contradijera lo que Tomoyo había dicho.**

"**¿Decidiendo algo?..."-pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad. **

"**Si"-respondio Syaoran con sus ojos mirando hacia arriba, aun con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. **

"**Syaoran-kun quiere hacer algo que no tiene porque hacer…por ello estábamos decidiéndolo si lo haría o no…pero…NO-LO-HARA"-reprocho Sakura mientras giraba su rostro hacia Syaoran y le hacia esa cara de puchero que lo reprimía y al verla el pequeño lobo solo rodaba sus ojos, no importaba que dijera o que ordenara…era su Princesa y la acompañaría.**

"**¿Hacer que?"-vaya que era curiosa. **

"**Tengo que salir del bosque y encontrar algo muy importante…pero puede ser peligroso… y no quiero que Syaoran-kun se lastime por mi culpa otra vez…entonces…"-dijo Sakura mientras bajaba su mirada apenada al recordar que había sido salvada en sus brazos y le habían herido con una flecha por su culpa. **

"**No es tu culpa"-dijo Syaoran mientras el sonrojo volvía a adornar sus mejillas y su mirada daba a cualquier dirección que no fuera el rostro de la Princesa ya que si lo veía probablemente el sonrojo lograría aumentar aun mas. **

"**Syaoran-kun…"-decía Sakura volteándolo a ver, con un leve sonrojo y esa mirada que sin duda parecía de enamorada…sin embargo lo acababa de conocer…y ya se preocupaba por el…bueno era aceptable pues el arriesgo su vida por la de ella. **

**Tomoyo los veía con ternura a ambos, su mente simplemente no podía sacar de la cabeza que realmente parecían una adorable pareja de enamorados aunque por supuesto no insistiría tanto si sabía que ellos lo negarían.**

"**Llevo tres días dentro de este bosque…no logro salir"-dijo Daidouji bajando su mirada con tristeza al recordar que la princesa había mencionado que quería salir del bosque.**

"**¿Tres días? ¿No has comido ni tomado agua?"-pregunto Sakura con preocupación. **

"**No te preocupes, no he comido es verdad, pero he tomado agua de un bote que había traído para el viaje hacia su Reino, por ello descuida"-decia Tomoyo ahora con su alegre sonrisa que parecía querer transmitir la misma alegría y despreocupación a los demás. **

"**Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible" –hablo repentinamente Syaoran mientras su miraba volvía a inspeccionar cada espantoso rincón del Bosque Perdido. **

**Perdido…porque jamás sabrías como salir…y cuando lo hicieras…morirías. **

"**De acuerdo…Yo saldré dirección hacia el Reino Asian para buscar lo que tengo que buscar y Syaoran tu puedes regresar al Reino"-dijo Sakura mientras con su mano señalaba un camino al hablar de la dirección que ella tomaría y otro para señalar la dirección que tomaría Syaoran. **

**En ese momento Syaoran tomo la mano que ella tenia en alto señalando el camino que el tomaría…haciéndola sonrojar tan tímidamente y asombrada…era maravilloso lo tímida que le hacia sentir que le tomara la mano. Sostuvo su mano y la bajo. **

"**Iré contigo"-repitio…estaba definitivamente decidido. **

"**Que romántico"-no se pudo contener Tomoyo a susurrar al verlos formar un bello cuadro. **

"**Syao…esta bien"-respondio ella con una tímida sonrisa…y después de ello giro su vista hacia Tomoyo. **

"**¿Regresaras a tu reino?"-pregunto Sakura con dulzura. **

"**Si"-respondio la de ojos azules con una linda sonrisa. **

"**Entonces los tres tomaremos el mismo camino"-hablo Syaoran. **

"**Lo difícil será poder salir de este bosque…llevo tres días en el…durante lo que supongo es la noche ya que todo el tiempo esta oscuro…escucho algunas voces y pasos de algo que no suena a una persona pero...yo me oculto tras unas grandes rocas así que no sabría decirles que son esas cosas que oigo…lo lamento"-dijo apenada Tomoyo al no poder darles una verdadera pista de información. **

"**No te preocupes, Daidouji-san"-dijo Sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa que libraba de pena y preocupaciones a Tomoyo. **

"**Llámame Tomoyo"-dijo Tomoyo repentinamente para establecer confianza**

"**¡Si, Tu llámame Sakura por favor"-dijo Sakura.**

"**Encantada, Sakura"-respondio Tomoyo entre cerrando sus ojos con cariño. **

"…**No puede ser de noche…cuando la Princesa Sakura y yo llegamos era de mañana"-dijo Syaoran analizando la hora que debía hacer….si el tiempo que el recordaba concordaba entonces debía ser apenas medio día. **

"**La nana Mizuki me contó cuando era pequeña la historia sobre un bosque…en el que el tiempo transcurría diferente… ¿Seria este bosque?"-pregunto Sakura poniendo su dedo índice sobre la barbilla con incógnita. **

"**Es lo mas probable…el bosque perdido es el lugar mas…extraño de todos"-respondio Syaoran girando su mirada hacia Sakura, ambos con miradas serias y preocupadas. **

"**Eso quiere decir…que si para ustedes era de mañana…dentro del bosque…seria de noche"-opino Tomoyo haciendo pausas al hablar…dándose cuenta de lo analizado…y llegando a sentir el terror. **

**Así que estaban dentro del Bosque Perdido…durante la noche…era indistinguible saber la hora del lugar…completamente indistinguible…la oscuridad y tinieblas perduraban y solo aumentaba el terror. Definitivamente estaban en un mal lugar para haberse perdido…el peor lugar. **

**Repentinos pasos comenzaron a escucharse…algunas voces extrañas también. **

**El miedo dentro del corazón de la castaña era impresionantemente grande. Ella se asustaba con facilidad….su piel conocía el pavor con rapidez de tal manera que incluso llegaba a sentir escalofríos…su mirada quedo perdida en la nada…y comenzó a temblar un poco con temor. **

"**Sakura, vamos"-susurraba Tomoyo acercándose a la Princesa intentando sacarla de su transe escalofriante…en vano por supuesto.**

**Syaoran viendo no otro remedio…tomo de la mano a Sakura jalándola, y llevándola con el y Tomoyo con prisa. **

**Tomoyo guiaba el camino que en tres días había logrado aprender, el camino hacia las grandes rocas donde lograba esconderse a si misma de la cosa mas terrible y espeluznante que pudiese estar en el bosque perdido. **

"**Aquí es"-dijo Tomoyo pasando entre las corras con prisa, detrás de ella venían Syaoran y Sakura. **

**Los tres lograron ponerse tras las tres rocas…y aquellos pasos que se habían logrado escuchar…se volvían por alguna desconocida razón…más fuertes…mas profundas pisadas…**

"**¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Syaoran soltando la mano de Sakura, viendo como los ojos de la castaña regresaban a la normalidad. **

"…**Estoy bien…no te preocupes por mi, solo…me asuste. Suele pasarme cuando tengo miedo…lo siento mucho"-se disculpo Sakura con vergüenza de ser una Princesa tan asustadiza. **

**Syaoran solo sonrió levemente hacia ella en lugar de responder con palabras…era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa…y le aceleraba el latido del corazón verla. **

"**Insisto…cuando necesiten un sacerdote para la boda, pueden llamarme…creo que he casado a un par de parejas… ¡ojojojo!"-definitivamente no se había podido retener las palabras que habían pasado por su mente al verlos actuar así. **

"**¡Eek!"**

"**¡Hoe!..."**

"**¡No!"-gritaron al unísono con sonrojo a lo que Tomoyo solo respondió con una dulce sonrisa, le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en ambos. **

"…**Esperen…silencio…"-dijo Syaoran mientras intentaba asomar su mirada por fuera de la roca….para poder oír y ver lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.**

**Las grandes pisadas que se habían escuchado continuaban… se escuchaban tan cerca…tan cerca….estaban frente a ellos. **

**Debido a la oscuridad no se lograba a distinguir mucho…solo se veían un par de sombras…una mediana, de estatura normal…y las que venían a su lado definitivamente eran de un tamaño sorprendente. **

"**P-pero que…"-se pregunto Syaoran al solo poder reconocer sombras de diferente tamaño… ¿Qué se suponía que eran esas cosas…criaturas? **

"**Tengo miedo…"-dijo Sakura abrazándose a si misma con terror…tratando de no volver a caer en el mismo transe….ya que si lo hacia…lo que fuera que se acercaba a ellos…seria lo primero que eliminarían con facilidad. **

"**No pasara nada"-dijo Tomoyo con dulzura…recordando que ella también había presenciado estas cosas y nada le había ocurrido durante los tres días. **

………………**las pisadas se detuvieron….el silencio comenzó a predominar en el lugar………algo estaba apunto de ocurrir……**

"…**Ven a mi…."-se escucho susurrar a una voz…..debía provenir de una de las tres sombras…voz espectral…temible. **

**Y al momento de decir esas palabras….la Princesa se puso de pie…sus ojos se cerraron…era como si hubiese entrado en uno de sus transes de pánico nuevamente…pero con los ojos cerrados y pareciendo tan tranquila…**

"**P-princesa…"-decía Syaoran al verla pasar frente a el para salir de la roca…y probablemente ir junto a las sombras. **

"…**Ven…."-volvió a susurrar la voz. **

"**¡Princesa Sakura, no vaya!"-grito Syaoran poniéndose de pie, y sosteniéndola por los hombros, deteniendo el paso de la Princesa…pero ella quería seguir avanzando…así que intentaba seguir…**

"…**Debo…ir…"-susurro la castaña con pausa…tratando de caminar hacia las sombras…**

"**No vayas"-susurro Syaoran…no encontró otra solución para detener detener los movimientos de la Princesa…y se abrazo con fuerza a ella. **

"…**A mi…."-susurro por ultimo la voz. **

**-Fin Del Capitulo-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: O.o wah..saben lo increíble que es escribir esto escuchando las canciones de suspenso y batalla del soundtrack II de tsubasa XD wah, magnifico. **

**Nota:…Si no les gusta el fic no se tomen la molestia de decirlo en un review. Reviews son para animar al autor y dar una critica constructiva. (Le acaban de hacer eso de dejar review si no le gusta le historia y mas encima decirlo en un review X.x a una amiga..no quiero pasar por lo mismo X.x creanme, es doloroso)**

**Termine escribiendo a la 1:00 p.m de otro dia al que empeze a escribir XD. **

**Escuchando canciones del soundtrack II de tsubasa ;) los que lo quieran luego les doy el link para bajarlo XD. **

**-Agradecimientos-**

**Naguchan: Manis!..XD wah, me da gusto que seas la primera en dejarme review XD tehehe, gracias! –se abraza a nagu- XD desvelada! Que andabas haciendo a esas horas! XD tehehe. Cuidate mucho mija, y gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Subaruchan: Subaruchan! –se abraza a subaruchan- : ) Gracias por tu apoyo!. Siiii XD syaoran es un encanto de hombre, no te lo mereces Sakura T.T…XD, aquí me tienes actualizando y en verdad espero que te guste la historia y el capitulo  gracias subaru! Nos vemos pronto! ;) **

**Serenity-princess: Konnichiwa Mayra! XD como estas amiga? Espero que bien …XD si, Tomoyo igual de loca que siempre XD es divertido …y Syaoran…oh dios, es un amor XD…y en cuanto a lo de eriol ;) pues apenas vamos en el tercer capitulo XD…XD paciencia Serenity jajaja XD muchas gracias por el review! **

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Muchisimas graicas por haberle levantado y leer esto XD muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, y estare al pendiente de la tuya! ;) **

**Lady Esmeralda: Hola lady! XD wa, muchas gracias por decir eso!...O.o culpa a mi imaginación…es tan extensa X.X algunas veces no como quisiera, pero a veces si XD…sip, XD tenia que meter a Tomoyo :)..XD es uno de los personajes principales, entonces..XD no podia faltar. Muchas gracias por el review lady, cuidate, abrazos y que estes muy bien : )**

**Sashakili: Hola sashakili! XD wah, muchisimas gracias por haber entrado a leerlo eso me pone taaan feliz! XD…drácula ya actualize ;) espero que leas pronto el capi XD o cuando puedas. Muchisimas gracias por leerme!**

**Cynthia: Hola!...No XD realmente no hay remedio para mi enfermedad llama "Dejar a los lectores intrigados XD" amo hacerlo XD…XD jajajaja! Ya se! Sonó a serie de CLAMP. XD jajajaja….O.o esque queria hacer algo parecido X.x este sera mi fic mas largo...XD Muchisimas gracias Cynthia! Nos leemos pronto!**

**ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! XD muchas gracias por haber leido el fic en verdad me hace feliz :) espero que te este gustando! XD ojala…muchisimas gracias por el review!**

**Sari: Hola sari! Me parece que no les hice esperar mas de la semana ;) prometido es deuda XD y actualizo cada semana…o.O a veces demoro mas por que mi "linda" "preciosa" y "adorada" escuela T.T no me lo permite pero…XD hay me las arreglo. Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndome! **

**Queen of night 92: Hola! XD siii, syaoran y eriol XD hombres hermosos XD jajaja. Muchisimas gracias por leer el fic y dejarme review : )!**

**Aiko: Aiko-san! XD hi! XD jajajaja si color tomate XD tehehe, muchas gracias por leer la historia! ;) hay nos vemos Aiko! cuidate, abrazos!**

**Chibi Tenshi: Hola!...muchos reviews? ; ) depende a quien me compares -.-U si me comparas con otros son pocos -.-U..relativamente pocos -.-U –se siente pequeñísima- Pero estoy muy conforme con los que tengo ahora y me da muchisimo gusto que lean esta historia : ) bueno y ya viste XD que paso…y ahora te falta ver que pasara tehehe XD, muchas gracias por el review! abrazos! Bye!**

**Angie: Hola angie! Muchas gracias por leer las tres historias en progreso, ; ) eso me hace muy feliz, muchisimas gracias! aquí tienes la actualizacion! espero te haya gustado y nos vemos pronto: ) **

**Daulaci: Hola Daulaci!...bueno : ) te suplico que cuando decidas que no te guste no me lo vayas a decir que me dare cuenta : ) pero es mejor no hacerlo publico. Reviews son para animar recuerda, pero muchas gracias por haber leido esos dos capitulos, ojala te guste, nos vemos! **

**Sakurita-Q: Hola Sakurita: D…XD jajaja Tomoyo es una traviesa XD jajaja, muchisimas gracias por el review! ojala nos leamos pronto! **

**LAT2005: Hola muchas gracias por el review! XD ah syaoran es hermoso (habla la obsesionada con el o.O…nunca me escucharas decir algo malo de el XD) Ojala te haya gustado el capi! XD y kero…quien sabe…XD tehehe no me gusta romper la intriga ;) .Nos vemos pronto!**

**Luna310: Hola! XD nah no necesito magia…O.O necesito tiempo…. –sale corriendo a cancelar mágicamente la escuela- …listo ya lo tengo! XD…-la vuelven a abrir-… -.-U olvidalo. XD muchisimas gracias por el review! me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia! **

**Ghia Hikari: Hola Ghia! Muchisimas gracias por haberlo leido, estoy agradecida por ello ;)! Ojala te haya gustado la actualizacion, nos vemos pronto!. **

**SAKURITA LEE: XD hola Sakurita! XD wahuuuu, muchisimas gracias por las porras! Que bueno que te gusto el fic! en verdad me da gusto saberlo! XD eres genial por el simple hecho de apoyarme, muchas gracias. El estudio no lo descuido, no te preocupes ;)!...y…SYAORAN TE AMAMOS!..XD jajaja. Nos vemos! **

**Angel of Watery: watery! –se abraza a watery- TT,TT no te me vayas! Waaa!...tehehe XD bueno me conformo mucho con que te hayas llevado los capis para leertelos con tranquilidad, muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, nos vemos pronto ;). **

**Undine: XD hola Undine! Muchisimas gracias por haberme dejado review! que bueno que te gusten mis historias, muchas gracias! ;)! Nos leemos pronto!**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji:…solo una cosa :D…GRACIAS!. **

**Nota: -.-U ayer estaba analizandolo y bueno….si ves en tu cuenta de ff . net hay algo que se llama Stats…te sirven para ver el raiting de tus fics…. -.-U bueno….obtengo por capitulo 200 y algo de hits en este fic de la princesa (veces que entran a leer mi fic) por capitulo…O.o…..y creanme…no recibo 200 reviews por capitulo O.o asi que no se si los estan releyendo XD o ….-.-U realmente hay personas que lo leen y no dejan review o ambas….pero si la leen X.x dejen review!...XD seh obsesionada con los reviews XD. **

**Nos vemos pronto! **


	4. El Reino Asian

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es genial poder leerlos! Y contar con ustedes! Gracias!.**

**Escribiendo Capitulo a las: 11:41 a.m. **

**Escuchando: Catastrophe- Tsubasa Chronicle **

**Seguimos!**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 4: El Reino Asian **

**Si mis teorías no fallan…es decir….si lo que creo es correcto…jamás escuches a una voz desconocida. **

**Desafortunadamente la voz que susurraba casi en jadeos había controlado los sentidos de la Princesa…era atraída por ellos…quería avanzar hacia el dueño de la voz…saber porque la voz la necesitaba…hablar con ella. Definitivamente…no estaba pensando. **

"**P-princesa…"-decía Syaoran al verla pasar frente a el para salir de la roca…y probablemente ir junto a las sombras. **

"…**Ven…."-volvió a susurrar la voz. **

"**¡Princesa Sakura, no vaya!"-grito Syaoran poniéndose de pie, y sosteniéndola por los hombros, deteniendo el paso de la Princesa…pero ella quería seguir avanzando…así que intentaba seguir…**

"…**Debo…ir…"-susurro la castaña con pausa…tratando de caminar hacia las sombras…**

"**No vayas"-susurro Syaoran…no encontró otra solución para detener detener los movimientos de la Princesa…y se abrazo con fuerza a ella. **

"…**A mi…."-susurro por ultimo la voz. **

"**Hoe"-abrió sus ojos repentinamente al sentir los brazos de Syaoran rodeándola con protección…e incluso cariño. **

**Estaba desconcertada…el sonrojo apareció de inmediato solo por sentir a Syaoran abrazarla…miro hacia el frente…y las tres figuras espectrales estaban hay…no sabia lo que eran…pero entendía…que Syaoran estaba protegiéndola de ellas.**

"**Syaoran-kun"-hablo la Princesa desconcertada…sus cejas haciendo marca de preocupación al sentir como las sombras avanzaban hacia ellos. El joven castaño no lo notaba pues estaba dándole la espalda a las sombras al encontrarse sujetando a Sakura. **

"**Princesa… despertaste"-dijo el aliviado dejando de abrazarla y sonriendo levemente. Pero la expresión de terror y sorpresa no se desvanecía del rostro de Sakura…su mirada seguía fija al frente…en las sombras que con lentitud…pero con pasos gigantes, se acercaban a ellos. **

"**S-syaoran-kun…c-corre…c-corre….p-por favor"-dijo la Princesa quedando paralizada…nuevamente en su transe de pánico…cual por supuesto, no le favorecía en nada. **

"**¿Q-que?"-pregunto el sin comprender a la flor de cerezo. **

"**¡Corran por favor!"-grito Tomoyo levantándose de donde estaba y apuntando con su mano a las sombras, el ambarino se volteo hacia ellas de inmediato…sintiéndolas cada vez mas cerca. Giro su rostro hacia Sakura con preocupación de inmediato…intentando analizar que podría hacer…su brazo aun dolía…no podría cargarla con sus brazos de ese modo…la Princesa no podía moverse… ¿Qué harían?**

"**... ¡Daidouji¡Necesito tu ayuda!"-dijo el pequeño lobo sintiendo una leve buena idea llegar a su mente. **

"**Claro"-dijo Tomoyo con prisa corriendo hacia ellos…**

"**Súbela a mi espalda por favor…me será mas fácil cargarla así"-dijo Syaoran hincándose de esa manera Tomoyo podría subirla a su espalda con mayor facilidad. **

"**Por supuesto"-respondio Daidouji, tomando a Sakura de sus tiesas manos…haciéndola caminar un poco con lentitud hasta aproximarla a la espalda de Syaoran…y hacerla caer en ella. **

"**Princesa Sakura…necesito que se abrase de mi cuello"-dijo Syaoran esperando que Sakura se abrasara a el pero no ocurría mucho. **

"**Por favor, Princesa"-volvio a pedir Syaoran. Con lentitud la castaña comenzó a colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello del de cabellos rebeldes, sin lastimarlo por supuesto. Y una vez ya sujetada…**

"**¡Aprisa!"-dijo Tomoyo girando su mirada hacia las sombras que ya solo estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Syaoran se puso de pie con la Princesa en su espalda…y comenzó a correr en compañía de Tomoyo. **

**Jamás habrá veces suficientes para mencionar lo miserable…lo temible…escalofriante…y malvado….que era cada ser que habitaba en el Bosque Perdido y el mismo lugar. **

**Tres sombras con movimiento y voz… ¿En verdad eran solo sombras?**

**Tal vez….porque… en el Bosque Perdido…nunca se sabe.**

"**Tenemos que salir de este bosque"-dijo Syaoran mientras continuaba corriendo con Tomoyo, se habían atrevido a correr dentro del rió seco…era como si estuvieran siguiendo un camino. Un camino que a nadie jamás se le había ocurrido tomar. **

"**¿Hasta donde llegara el rió?"-pregunto Tomoyo mientras proseguía corriendo junto a Syaoran. **

"**No lo se…espero que nos lleve a la salida"-dijo Syaoran continuaba corriendo…era como si al correr por tu vida las energías jamás disminuían…y menos…si corrías por salvar la de alguien mas también. **

"**¿Escuchas sus pasos?"-pregunto Tomoyo con urgencia. **

"**No, pero no podemos detenernos, sigue corriendo"-dijo Syaoran…**

**Continuaron corriendo hasta lo más lejos que sus piernas les permitieron correr. **

**Habían llegado… a la salida del Bosque Perdido. **

**¿Increíble no?...mejor dicho… ¿Imposible no?**

**Nadie jamás había llegado hasta la salida…bueno…realmente…si habían llegado hasta la salida por diferentes métodos…pero…habían salido muertos de ella. Por eso se contaba…que nadie salía con vida…del Bosque Perdido. **

**Porque había criaturas mas allá de tu imaginación…que destrozarían…aniquilarían…desterrarían…tu existencia antes de poder salir. **

"**¡Increíble¡Es el sendero¡Ahora se como termine aquí¡El sendero que se puede tomar para ir a su reino se parte en dos…uno verdaderamente lleva hacia el reino y el otro conduce al bosque perdido!...yo tome el lado equivocado"-dijo Tomoyo viendo un sendero que al final de el se distinguía un poco mas de luz. **

"**Dicen que nadie sale con vida de aquí…pero si lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar en el sendero… ¿Entonces porque?"-se pregunto Syaoran mientras que veía con gesto de angustia el sendero frente a ellos. **

"**S-syaoran-kun….ya…vienen"-dijo la Princesa con lentitud…cuyos oídos no solo estaban atenta a lo que decían Syaoran y Tomoyo…estaban atentos a los pasos que venían detrás de ellos desde que comenzaron a correr. **

"**¿Princesa?"-pregunto Syaoran en desconcierto…al girarse aun con ella en su espalda…hacia atrás…pero nada parecía venir…era completa oscuridad. **

"**¿Se creen muy listos y atrevidos para salir de mi hogar?"-se escucho una voz…aparentemente…venia de la nada. **

**Los gestos de preocupación y nervios en los tres viajeros se hicieron notar al instante de escuchar la voz. **

"**Nadie sale del Bosque Perdido…sin pagar el precio por haber entrado…"-continuo la voz…era la voz de una mujer definitivamente, al parecer la misma que había estado llamando a la Princesa Sakura. **

"**Además…los invito a quedarse…por supuesto…sin vida"-dijo la voz con susurro al final de sus palabras. **

**Los brazos de Sakura que abrazaban el cuello de Syaoran se abrazaron aun más fuerte a el, estaba completamente asustada. **

"**¿Quién eres?"-se atrevió el valor de Syaoran a hablar…**

"**¿En verdad necesitas saberlo?...porque estando muerto no te servirá de nada"-dijo la voz…y al momento de hablar…una sombra comenzó a aparecer unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. **

**La Princesa...seguía asustada…ya podía sentir en su piel el dolor…sin siquiera tener la certeza de que su muerte dolería físicamente… ya comenzaba a imaginar la muerte de los tres… comenzó a pensar….**

**¿En verdad era necesario que murieran los tres?...**

**Si la había estado llamando a ella…era porque la necesitaba a ella…la quería muerta a ella…los demás no tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias si no ella…por ello…**

"**Syaoran-kun…bajame por favor"-dijo Sakura soltándose del cuello de Syaoran…seguía aterrada…pero….tenia que hacerlo. **

"**Pero"**

"**Por favor"-replico. **

**El pequeño lobo la bajo de su espalda…la Princesa Sakura se mantenía de pie como podía…**

"**Así que te has dado cuenta… que tu eres lo que estoy buscando"-dijo la sombra comenzando a tomar la forma de una persona encapuchada…**

"**S-si"-respondio Sakura con temor.**

**La señorita Daidouji miraba con sumo asombro la actitud que estaba tomando La Princesa… ¿Acaso entregaría su vida? **

"**Entonces… ven a mi, dulce manzanita"-dijo la persona con la capucha puesta en ella…levantando su mano…indicando con su mano que deseaba que Sakura fuera hacia ella. **

"**Iré…"**

"**¡Princesa!"**

"**Pero… no lastimaras a Syaoran-kun…ni a Tomoyo"-dijo la de ojos jade esmeralda intentando no temblar por el nerviosismo y terror sentido. **

"…**Por supuesto que no…"-dijo la voz en un tono de voz…un tanto…hipócrita…y mentiroso. **

"**E-esta bien"-dijo la Princesa…y comenzó a caminar con suma lentitud apenas daba dos pasos…mientras leves risas de satisfacción malévola se escuchaban de Lust. **

**El joven Syaoran…no veía que hacer…no había opciones disponibles…todo lo que pasaba por su mente era sumamente arriesgado…pero…valía la pena intentarlo. **

**Giro su mirada hacia el sendero nuevamente…la luz estaba desapareciendo…y si haya estaba oscureciendo tan pronto…significaba que pronto seria de día en el Bosque Perdido…y durante el día…no ocurría nada malo y las oscuras criaturas se ocultaban...aunque siempre permaneciera oscuro. **

'**No permitiré que la lastimen…y por eso…'-comenzaba a pensar el ambarino mientras veía como la Princesa intentaba dar un paso mas. **

"**¡Ahora!"-grito Syaoran…con todo el dolor que le costo a su brazo, cargo a la Princesa rápidamente en sus brazos...y comenzó a correr hacia el sendero. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun!"-grito la de ojos jade esmeralda con asombro.**

"**¡Vamos!"-grito Syaoran al pasar frente a Daidouji. Tomoyo no tenía ninguna otra alternativa que le salvara la vida…más que seguirlos. **

"**Malditos…"-murmuro la bruja…bajando su brazo que segundos atrás había estado levantada señalando a Sakura. Y completamente inesperado…comenzó a reír fuertemente. **

**Su sombra desapareció…y lo último que se escucho fue "Los veré después" **

**Pensó que intentar detenerlos en ese momento…le hubiese costado un poco de trabajo…pero lo hubiera logrado…además la idea que había venido repentinamente a su mente…era mucho mejor para ella. **

**Syaoran corría dentro del sendero con Sakura en sus brazos, Tomoyo podía correr ahora un poco mas ágil pues no estaba herido de ningún lado. **

**Lograron llegar después de un tiempo hasta la parte en la que se parte en dos el sendero… y tomaron el primer camino que del que había venido ella…quiere decir…el camino al Reino Asian. **

**Corrieron como pudieron hasta salir exhaustos del sendero…logrando arribar…al reino de la consejera Tomoyo Daidouji. **

"**Lo logramos"-dijo Syaoran con un gran tono de alivio junto felicidad, mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo no podía ser mas grande al distinguir a su Reino frente a ella. **

"**Estas herido aun…bajame por favor"-dijo Sakura con preocupación y sonrojo al estar en sus brazos…el ambarino obedeció y la bajo suavemente de sus brazos. **

"**¡Lo logramos¡Llegamos¡Vamos al palacio¡Haré que los reciban encantados!"-dijo Tomoyo con sumo entusiasmo mientras daba un aplauso con sus manos, y comenzaba a caminar hacia el Reino Asian. **

"**Syaoran-kun…"-dijo la castaña viéndole a los ojos...frente a frente…quería decirle gracias…pero ni siquiera decir gracias era suficiente para lo que le debía. **

"**Princesa…"-incluso se miraban lindamente.**

"**¡Aprisa!"-dijo Tomoyo girando su rostro hacia ellos, haciendo a los castaños girarse hacia ella. **

"**Oh, lo lamento… ¿Interrumpí un futuro beso?"-pregunto Tomoyo con picardía, haciendo a ambos sonrojarse sumamente en tan cómico modo…y para después reprocharle…gritando:**

"**¡No!"**

"**¡Jojojojo!"-rio picara y dulcemente. **

**Los tres continuaron con su larga caminata hasta lograr llegar al Reino…era un gran Reino, enorme, pero la gente vestía muy diferente a como Sakura y Syaoran lo hacían y por ello les miraban con algo de extrañeza. **

**Caminar hasta llegar a la parte central del Reino en el que se encontraba el gigante palacio. **

**Las puertas eran vigiladas por guardias…y estos si tenían una armadura parecida a los guardias que cuidaban de Sakura. **

**Sakura veia con asombro todas las cosas que les rodeaban…pues era su primera vez…sintiendo el mundo de verdad…**

**Tomoyo dio una orden en voz alta y las puertas del palacio se abrieron…dejándoles entrar a los tres…**

**Entraron dentro del palacio ya…cual era hermoso…sumamente elegante….digno…bello. Tomoyo sonreía al pasar dentro del lugar se sentía bien de estar en casa. Pues el Rey de Asian le había hecho quedarse en el castillo…para que así…cuando la necesitara…siempre la tuviera cerca. **

"**¡Tomoyo!"-dijo con alegría el Rey al ver entrar a Tomoyo al recibidor real…le había extrañado. **

"**Eriol…"-dijo Tomoyo con ternura al ver a su Rey aproximarse a ella…tomar una de sus manos…y besar la mano con caballerosidad. **

**Era un rey impresionantemente joven…a lo mucho unos 18 años…que usaba gafas y lucia unos ojos azules preciosos. **

"**No tuvimos noticias de ti…nos contactamos con el reino vecino y nos dijeron que no habías llegado… ¿En donde habías estado?"-pregunto Eriol curiosamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. **

"**Me perdí…y en el camino encontré a estos dos jóvenes, que me ayudaron a regresar…no tienen hogar en este Reino… ¿Podrías darles hospedaje?"-pregunto Tomoyo lo mas dulce posible, sin mencionar que había entrado del bosque perdido y que ellos le habían ayudado a salir de el. **

"**Por supuesto…sean bienvenidos…esta es su casa"-dijo Eriol sonriéndoles dulcemente…dirigiéndose hacia Sakura…tomándole la mano derecha y plantando un tierno beso en ella. Cosa que sonrojo a la castaña increíblemente y que enfureció al castaño increíblemente también. **

"**Tomoyo dales una de nuestras habitaciones"-digio Eriol dejando la mano de Sakura y sonriéndole al pequeño lobo y a la flor de cerezo. **

"**Claro"-dijo Tomoyo con alegría…tomo la mano de sakura… y comenzó a caminar aprisa felizmente haciendo que Sakura y Syaoran siguieran su paso. **

**Caminaron por algunos cuantos pasillos…hasta que Tomoyo logro llegar a un pasillo que era un poco mas distinguible pues estaba adornado mas diferente que los demás…este era sencillamente fenomenal. **

"**Esta es su habitación, lamento no darles una para cada uno, pero el Rey solo menciono una habitación¡Jojojojo, los veo en la cena… ¡Duerman un poco!"-dijo Tomoyo con dulzura abriendo la puerta de una habitación, y despidiéndose por el momento de los jóvenes.**

**El de ojos ámbar y la de ojos jade esmeralda entraban dentro de la habitación un poco avergonzados…. **

**Era enorme, elegante, con una sola cama hermosa y majestuosa, y al frente una chimenea con el fuego encendido pues comenzaban a entrar en temporadas de frió. **

"**Hoe"-dijo la Princesa dejándose caer sobre la cama completamente exhausta. **

**Syaoran se sentó en la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea. **

"**¿Dormirás ahí?"-pregunto la Princesa aun tirada en la cama girándose de tal modo que podía ver a Syaoran. **

"**Supongo. No te preocupes"-respondio Syaoran intentando sonreír levemente a su Princesa…**

"**Descansa"-dijo Sakura con tiernos y dulces ojos que hacían sonrojar al ambarino y después acomodándose en la cama…y entrando a la tierra de sueños…**

**Paso a lo mucho una hora…y la Princesa se despertó del sueño…tenia tanto frió…que no lograba conciliar un sueño tranquilo…**

**Se levanto de la cama con sumo silencio y cuidado…se dirigió hasta el castaño que aun seguía sentado frente a la chimenea…y de pronto…se sentó a su lado. **

"**P-princesa"-dijo Syaoran asombrado al sentirá a su lado.**

"**Tengo mucho frió…no puedo dormir"-dijo la Princesa abrazándose a si misma intentando sentir el calor…pero…dándoselo ella misma no llegaba…y por eso…**

**Y sin esperárselo…el brazo de Syaoran la rodeo de pronto en algo parecido a un abrazo…haciéndole hervir sus mejillas…haciéndole sentirse protegida y querida. **

"**A-así…te mantendrás c-calida"-dijo Syaoran…dando una excusa de porque tan repentino abrazo. **

**Y nuevamente con sorpresa…esta vez…sorpresa para el castaño…la Princesa giro su rostro hacia el de el…haciéndolos quedar tan cercanos…puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Syaoran…y le planto un beso en su mejilla derecha. **

"**¡Muchas gracias…por haberme salvado el día de hoy!"-dijo la Princesa sumamente avergonzada turnando su cabeza hacia otro lado y sintiéndose tan avergonzada de haber dado las gracias…con un beso. **

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

**-Agradecimientos a:**

**Serenity-princess**

**Undine**

**Kaori-Kagome**

**Cynthia**

**Valna**

**Daulaci**

**Queen of night 92**

**Rena**

**Ebblin-chan**

**Subaruchan **

**Luna310 **

**Lady Esmeralda**

**Naguchan**

**Angie**

**LAT2005**

**Sashakili **

**ParvatiP-Patty **

**Aiko**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Akirachinty**

**Sakurita lee**

**Angel of the Watery**

**Minatostuki**

**Yulii**

**Chi**

**Hikari-sys**

**Bleaked**

**Sakurita-Q **

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Perdónenme por no poder responderles los reviews en esta ocasión! Pero tenia que tener este capitulo listo para esta semana! En unos momentitos tengo que salir! Y por ello no tengo tiempo, pero claro que los lei! Y todos me encantaron! XD soy adicta a los reviews, no leerlos seria un pecado.**

**Gracias por todo! y en verdad lamento no poderlos haber respondido apropiadamente como deseaba hacerlo.**

**Nota: Ya mi computadora tiene links nuevamente lo cual es una bendición de dios. **

**Entren a esta pagina, es francesa, esta el link para descargar el soundtrack en dorado asi que lo notaran: **

**http/croissandelune.free.fr/ **

**Necesitan el bittorrent para descargarlo n.n….**

**No me pregunten por los reviews como descargar el bittorrent por favor**

**Porque no esta en mis posibilidades de tiempo -.-u responder…ademas prácticamente yo no me lo instale XD si no otra persona asi que no podria ayudarles en eso .-. lo lamento mucho.**

**Reviews son igual a criticas constructivas para el autor n.n **

**Nos vemos**


	5. Conociendonos

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola a todos! ;) muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Escribiendo Capitulo a las: 6:32 pm.**

**Seguimos!**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos**

**Habían logrado salir del temible Bosque Perdido, se habían librado de las garras de la bruja….por ahora. **

**Porque no hay buenos si no malos pensamientos los que pasen por la mente de una bruja…de un ser maligno…un ser fatal…cual único propósito era hundir cada reino en la miseria haciéndolo suyo…y evitando la salvación de estos…aniquilando a la Princesa Sakura.**

**Pero demos gracias…que en lugar de haberle caído un ángel del cielo…ella callo sobre un ángel…y ese ángel…le salvo la vida. **

"**Lo siento…"-se disculpaba la Princesa apenada al haberle dado un beso en la mejilla para agradecer todo lo que en un día había hecho por ella. **

"**E-esta bien"-respondia Syaoran con algo de nerviosismo mientras intentaba desvanecer el sonrojo de su rostro.**

"**Syaoran-kun…si no me conoces… ¿Por qué vas a arriesgarte por mi?"-hizo una muy buena pregunta la castaña mientras aun era abrazada por el joven para mantenerla calida. **

**El joven se torno serio ante la pregunta…fijando ahora su mirada en el fuego que salía de la chimenea. **

"**El sueño de mi padre…era que me uniera al ejercito del reino…haciéndome un verdadero caballero…justo como el. Si logro protegerte y salvarte…probablemente me vuelva uno y pueda cumplir su sueño…"-respondió Syaoran mientras sus ojos se nublaban con la tristeza…pues su padre había fallecido apenas un año atrás. **

"**Ya veo"-respondio Sakura sonriendo levemente al saber porque le estaba acompañando en este viaje. **

"**Pero… ¿No tienes familia? ¿U-una prometida que estés dejando?"-pregunto Sakura con curiosidad…sonrojándose con algo de timidez al preguntar si tenia una prometida. **

"**Mi madre esta en nuestro Reino…mis hermanas viven en el Reino de Isis…y no tengo prometida"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo un poco nostálgico al ver que lo único que realmente dejaba era a su madre. **

"**Seguro tu madre se preocupara por ti"-dijo Sakura mientras reflexionaba como actuaría su madre si no le viera en casa…aunque la suya ya había fallecido…por ello…prefería imaginar a su padre…y comenzaba a sentirse mal al pensar…que de hecho…no solo Syaoran estaba dejando a su madre…ella misma estaba dejando a su padre también. **

"**Cuando me vea como un caballero se alegrara mucho"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo con ojos tiernos pensando en ver el rostro de su madre alegre por el. **

"**Espero que mi papa y la nana Mizuki estén b-b-ie-n…"…"-comenzó a decir Sakura…sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente calida para conciliar el sueño y por lo consiguiente…quedo dormida en sus brazos. **

"**Que descanses"-dijo Syaoran cerrando sus ojos…intentando quedar dormido también…había sido un día muy agotador. **

**Y de ese modo la Princesa Sakura y Syaoran cayeron dormidos en profundo sueño…realmente merecían tal descanso. **

**Pero en el bosque perdido las malas cosas continuaban planeándose…asechando…y tramando…malos pensamientos…malos planes….malos fines. **

"**Este será mi primer aviso..."-se escucho una voz hablando muy suave, despacio y malévola. **

**Justo después de haber pasado dos horas en las que la flor de cerezo aun dormía con tranquilidad y soñaba solo con las criaturas más bellas…las cosas mas lindas…su sueño se vio interrumpido…por las tinieblas y la oscuridad. **

"**_¿Q-que?"-_se preguntaba la castaña dentro de su sueño, rodeada por las tinieblas…la única cosa que se podía distinguir en tal abismo…era ella. **

"**Mi pequeña manzana…veras, tu eres algo muy importante…que necesito"-no podía verse el dueño de la voz…pero claramente podía escucharse. **

"**_Hoe, ¿Q-quien eres?"-_pregunto con temor la Princesa. **

"**_Saber mi identidad no tiene importancia en esta advertencia mi dulce manzanita. Solo ten presente algo…la piedra mágica…jamás la obtendrás…"-_hablo la voz con suma crueldad. **

"**_¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡La tendré!"-_dijo Sakura mientras su rostro gritaba con angustia…al pensar…que tal vez no lo lograría…y todo anhelo y esperanza se derrumbaría y quedaría perdido al ya no tener vida. **

"**_Creeme…jamás miento…jajajaja"-_rompio en risas maléficas y de pronto la misma Princesa comenzaba a desvanecerse en la oscuridad. **

"**_¡Ayuda!"-_grito la Princesa en su sueño y en la realidad…y de pronto se vio despertada por el joven Syaoran. **

"**¡Princesa despierte!"-decia Syaoran mientras observaba los gestos de preocupación y angustia en el rostro dormido de la flor de cerezo, hasta que abrió sus ojos y despertó. **

"…**E-eh…"-abría sus ojos con lentitud, y extrañamente sus ojos estaban completamente cristalinos, al parecer el terror dentro de su sueño había sido tan grande que le había hecho querer llorar. **

"**¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Syaoran hincado frente a ella, pues en el momento en que noto que la Princesa estaba teniendo un mal sueño la recostó, y el se mantuvo a su lado. **

"…**La piedra mágica…jamás la encontrare"-comenzo a decir la Princesa con tristeza mientras aun recostada, dejaba salir lagrimas de sus ojos, dejando a su mirada perderse en el infinito vació. **

"…**Hm…no puede decir eso… no ha comenzado a buscar aun…no puede darse por vencida"-decia Syaoran con un rostro que intentaba darle coraje para seguir adelante. **

"…**Tienes razón…gracias"-respondio Sakura mientras sus ojos se mostraban tiernos, menos angustiados, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. **

"**No se preocupe"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo levemente pero encantador. **

"**Syaoran-kun…he notado…que me mayormente me hablas…como si fuera un adulto"-decia la Princesa Sakura mientras cambiaba de posición y se hincaba frente a el, viéndole con suma curiosidad. **

"**Eres la Princesa"-respondio Syaoran con seriedad. **

"**Hum…Jamás he convivido con otras personas que no sean de la familia…además…mi padre, el Rey fujitaka siempre ha hablado con mi nana Mizuki de "tu"…a pesar que ella no forma parte de la realeza…pero…a mi padre jamás le ha importado la diferencia de clases sociales…y por ello…a mi tampoco…puedes hablarme de tu, Syaoran-kun…además no fue hasta el día de ayer, que me convertí en una Princesa"-dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía con ternura haciendo sonrojar al chico. **

"**U-uh…si"-respondio el. **

**Sin embargo, a la mayoría de los aldeanos siempre solían tener el gran complejo de inferioridad y por ello…no importaba que dijera el rey o la reina…ellos les seguirían mostrando respeto. **

"**¡Buenas noches!"-saludo Tomoyo felizmente entrando repentinamente dentro de la habitación, encontrando una 'encantadora' escena para sus ojos. Ya que lo que su mirar le mostraba era a Sakura y a Syaoran hincados frente a frente no tan separados…al contrario…juntos. **

"**¡Oh! ¡Que torpe fui! ¡Arruine otro momento romántico entre ustedes dos! ¡Volveré mas tarde!"-decia Tomoyo mientras sus ojos miraban con sumo brillo, estrellas y resplandor a ambos jóvenes sonrojarse al momento de escuchar eso. **

"**¡NO!"-gritaron ambos. **

"**Jojojojo"- rió Tomoyo con peculiaridad mientras veía a ambos jóvenes ponerse de pie y alejarse el uno del otro. **

"**La cena esta servida. ¿Durmieron?"-pregunto Daidouji. **

"**Si"-respondieron ambos al unísono. **

"**¡Entonces, acompáñenme por favor! ¡Se ha preparado un banquete exquisito!"-decia Tomoyo con suma alegría mientras se tornaba nuevamente para salir de la habitación y comenzaba a caminar por el camino. Rápidamente los castaños le siguieron. **

"**¿En verdad no hay problema con que nos quedemos aquí?"-pregunto Syaoran con curiosidad mientras giraban por un pasillo hacia la derecha. **

"**Por supuesto que no, después de todo, salvaron mi vida también"-respondio Tomoyo dulce y atentamente mientras caminaba al frente de la flor de cerezo y el pequeño lobo que aun desconocían los pasadizos, pasajes, y lugares del palacio. **

"**¿El Rey cenara con nosotros?"-pregunto Sakura. **

"**Por supuesto, quiere charlar con ustedes"-decia Tomoyo mientras ahora giraba por otro pasillo hacia la izquierda, y pasaban por uno repleto de cuadros reales, uno de ellos mostraban al actual Rey Eriol, en compañía de un señor con cierta similitud a el, probablemente era su padre. **

"**Aquí estamos"-dijo Tomoyo quedando frente al comedor real cual se veía totalmente fuera de lo normal, algo mucho mas aya de lo que Sakura y Syaoran alguna vez habían llegado a ver. **

**Era una mesa gigantesca, rectangular y larga, y cada espacio de en medio de la mesa estaba llena por diferentes bocadillos es como si fuera a alimentar a medio Reino y realmente solo cenarían ellos cuatro. **

"**Tomen asiento, por favor"-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente mientras con sus manos indicaba que tomaran una silla y se sentaran listos para disfrutar de toda esa deliciosa comida. **

"**¡Hoe! ¡Es gigante!"-grito Sakura señalando la mesa y seguido colocaba una sonrisa de felicidad al sentirse agradecida de estar en un lugar así. **

**Los tres jóvenes tomaron asiento, Sakura en medio de Tomoyo y Syaoran. **

**Ambos castaños miraban la comida con sumo asombro ya que algunos platillos que veía su vista, no los reconocían pero eso no evitaría querer probarlos. **

"**Buenas noches"-entro el Rey Eriol mientras se quitaba una capa azul y larga que probablemente le servia para distinguir que era el Rey. **

"**¡Buenas noches!"-saludaron los tres chicos. **

**El Rey tomo asiento en una silla no muy apartada de ellos, era grande, y era hermosa, cubierta de oro y adornada por tantas joyas. Sin duda este era un Reino mucho más rico que el Reino del cual venían Sakura y Syaoran. **

"**Tomoyo me ha dicho sus nombres ya. Tu eres la Princesa Sakura, ne ¿ Sakura-san?"-pregunto Eriol dulcemente a lo que Sakura cabeceaba tiernamente.**

"**Y tu eres Syaoran… ¿Verdad?"-pregunto Eriol girando su mirada hacia Syaoran mientras juntaba sus manos justo en la manera en las que colocas tus manos al orar.**

"**Si"-respondio el castaño con seriedad. **

"**Se veían tan exhaustos hace unas horas que por ello no me presente y los mande directo a descansar. Soy el Rey del Reino Asían, Eriol. Mi padre falleció hace 5 años y desde entonces estoy a cargo del Reino. Ella es mi consejera: Tomoyo Daidouji, le ayudaron a volver a Asían cuando estaba perdida…por ello…les estoy muy agradecido…"-decía Eriol mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con dulzura en una pacifica sonrisa. Tomoyo mantenía su dulce sonrisa al escuchar a su Rey mientras Sakura y Syaoran escuchaban atentos a todo lo que Eriol dijera.**

"**Tomoyo también me comento…que están en busca de algo…si ahí algo en lo que podamos ayudarles, cuenten con nosotros"-dijo Eriol con su dulce tono de amabilidad. **

"**Estamos en busca de la Piedra Mágica…"-dijo Sakura repentinamente mientras sus ojos se mostraban un poco preocupados…temerosos…a no encontrar la Piedra. **

"**¿Eres la Princesa Sakura del Reino Cerise?"-pregunto Eriol con interés. **

"**Si"-respondio Sakura mientras en su mente se preguntaba porque Eriol había usado ese intrigado tono de voz al preguntar…. ¿Acaso ella tenia algo en especial?**

"**La Piedra Mágica es un objeto sumamente valioso…aparece cada 200 años después de haber sido usada para cumplir el deseo de quien la haya encontrado. Mi padre y el tuyo fueron amigos…y alguna vez escuche decir a mi padre…tienes una maldición puesta sobre ti…"-decía Eriol con algo de seriedad…por supuesta que debía hablar seriamente…si esa maldición…se trataba de la muerte de la Princesa. **

"…**Yo…moriré a los 16 años…solo faltan unos meses…"-dijo Sakura mientras su tono de voz no podía escucharse mas triste y desconsolado. **

"**La búsqueda será difícil…."-comenzó a hablar Eriol. **

"**¿Sabes algo mas de la piedra?"-pregunto Syaoran con sumo interés, ya que dependía de la piedra, salvar a la Princesa. **

"**Hay cuatro hechiceros, en las cuatro regiones, la del norte, sur, este y oeste….uno en cada región…que posee una parte del mapa para encontrarla….el mapa esta dividido en cuatro partes…cuando logren juntar las cuatro partes, tendrán la ubicación de la piedra"-conto Eriol lo que sabia cual era información sumamente valiosa para los oídos de Sakura y Syaoran.**

"**¿Cómo sabes eso?"-pregunto Syaoran con intriga. **

"**La ultima persona en cumplir su deseo…fue hace exactamente 200 años…y fue uno de mis ancestros. Dejo indicaciones en pergaminos sobre como encontrar la piedra por si algún día llegábamos a necesitarla….pero me parece que le hace mas falta a la Princesa Sakura"-respondio Eriol tiernamente mientras sonreía hacia Sakura. **

"**¡Muchas gracias!"-respondio Sakura con sumo entusiasmo y alegría, al ver nuevamente esperanzas. **

"**Mencionaste que son cuatro hechiceros… ¿No podrían ellos quitarle el hechizo a la Princesa?"-pregunto Syaoran con seriedad. **

"**Mas que hechiceros son 'profetas' e intentan adivinar el futuro…un ejemplo es adivinar la ubicación que tendrá la piedra…además…todos saben que…un maleficio hecho por Lust no puede ser roto por una magia normal…solo la Piedra Mágica podría deshacer sus hechizos"-dijo Eriol mientras sus ojos se tornaban serios al mencionar a la temible bruja. **

"**¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?"-pregunto Sakura con gran incógnita. **

"**Ella es la única bruja que te pondría una maldición como esa"-respondio Eriol con una leve sonrisa de ternura. **

"**Es muy mala… ¿verdad?"-pregunto Sakura mientras sus cejas marcaban preocupación. Claro que era mala….planeaba apoderarse de cada reino y deshacerse de la Princesa…no podía haber ni un gramo de bondad en ella. **

"**Por su culpa…falleció mi padre…"-dijo Eriol con suma seriedad…dejándole a Sakura en claro lo horrible, temible…y malvada que podía ser Lust. **

**Todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. El rostro de Sakura lucia arrepentido de haber hecho la pregunta, Syaoran había bajado su mirada sintiéndose mal al respecto y Tomoyo solo miraba con leve preocupación a Eriol. **

"**Como sea…la búsqueda será difícil por que tienen que atravesar por muchos Reinos…y debo decirles…que no todos los Reyes los recibirán como lo he hecho yo"-comenzo a decir Eriol cosa que provocaba intriga en los tres jóvenes oyentes. **

"**Mi padre…el antiguo Rey Clow…al igual que tu padre Sakura-san, tenían mentalidades algo diferentes a los demás Reyes…ambos jamás creyeron en las diferencias…de inferioridad y superioridad por cuestiones sociales…por lo tanto yo tampoco. Sin embargo hay muchas guerras en otros Reinos…y si llegaran a encontrarte sabiendo que eres la Princesa, probablemente te raptarían para que ofrecieran riquezas por ti…no todos los Reyes serán amables…no todos los Reinos serán iguales…por eso….mucha suerte"-dijo Eriol después de haber dado su advertencia y desearles mucha suerte….ya que definitivamente la necesitarían. **

"**Muchas Gracias"-respondieron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo. **

"**Por lo pronto, pueden quedarse aquí, en lo que la herida de Syaoran sana"-dijo Eriol apuntando levemente al brazo vendado por un trozo de falda del vestido de la Princesa. **

**Sakura inmediatamente giro su mirada hacia el…después la bajo hacia su brazo herido…cada vez que veía ese vendaje que ella misma había hecho se sentía muy mal….aun sentía la culpabilidad de que le hubiesen herido por su culpa. **

"**Esta bien"-dijo Syaoran suavemente comprendiendo las miradas de culpabilidad que mostraba Sakura. **

"**No esta bien"-decia Sakura con tristeza…mientras comenzaba a alzar su mano para alcanzar a tocar el brazo herido de Syaoran…ignorando por completo el hecho de que Tomoyo y Eriol estaban como espectadores de sus acciones. **

**Puso su mano sobre el brazo herido de Syaoran…como si intentara acariciarlo…y de pronto. **

"**¡El amor esta en el aire!"-grito Tomoyo con dulzura y suma alegría…**

………**.Las mejillas de ambos jóvenes….no…no solo sus mejillas…todo su cuerpo se coloro de rojo al escuchar a Tomoyo. **

"**Tomoyo ha casado a algunas personas anteriormente, así que cuando necesiten a un sacerdote pueden recurrir a Tomoyo"-dijo Eriol mientras sonreía tierna y picadamente siguiéndole el juego a Tomoyo. **

"**¡NO!".**

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

**-Agradecimientos- **

**Blaked: Hola….primero que nada, gracias por el review…y segunda…no me equivoque. Baso las acciones de los personajes en sus personalidades….Ni Sakura ni Eriol tenían el comportamiento de Príncipes…por ello, tratan como sus iguales a Tomoyo y a Syaoran. Pero tuve que poner las razones…para ser mas clara. La relación de Sakura y Syaoran no es nada de que alarmarse….no es como si se conocieran de toda la vida en mi opinión…y segundo…si contáramos todas las historias en los que los protagonistas se conocen, y segundos después ya se tratan como conocidos…creo que Kagome para el tercer capitulo ya estaba encima de Inuyasha diciéndole que le dejara curarlo y lo acababa de conocer. No te preocupes no me tome a mal tu review, pero cuando vayas a dar una critica en la que me intentes corregir, no lo hagas por un review por favor….envíame un mail como el que me enviaste agradeciéndome por el soundtrack…y lo apreciare mucho. De cualquier manera estoy muy agradecida de que hayas leído el fic ;) en verdad, muchas gracias, gracias también por ese review, debí ser mas clara del porque no había tanto 'respeto', Nos vemos pronto! ;) …XD de nada por el soundtrack. **

**Naguchan: Hola mana! XD como tas mana? Muchas gracias por tu review! T,T ya conéctate XD P.D: yo tambien quiero un Syaoran ;.; . Matta ne! XD**

**Queen of night92: Hola Fab! XP, muchas gracias por el review! que alegria que te haya gustado el capitulo, XD quien no quisiera estar en los brazos de Syaoran aww..XD jajaja, muchas gracias! nos vemos pronto! n.n**

**Pily14ccs: Hola pily! XD muchas gracias por el review! tehehe! XD hyuuuu. T,T bueno sigo esperando que ojala pronto te pongan internet ;) ya veras que si. Muchisimas gracias por el review XD yeah que padre que no tuviste clases, yo hoy sali temprano n.n. **

**Luna310: Hola Luna! XD muchas gracias por el review! XD wahu, que bueno que te guste el fic!. Ya subiste un fic? que genial ;) espero leerlo pronto, y darte un merecido review ;) no te preocupes….O,o lo leere este fin de semana n.n. Muchas gracias por tu review XD y tu tambien hechale muchas ganas!**

**Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! XD mira, si actualize XD teheheh hyuuuu. XD Uh todavía no llegamos a la parte romantica romantica pero ya se acercan XD nuestras queridas escenas lindas tan creadas por mi XD jajaja…O.o ah…soy una romantica X.x…..XD yeah, muchisimas gracias por el review Cynthia! Eres genial! Saber que cuento contigo es lo maximo ;) yep yep!. Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ghia-Hikari: Hola, XD muchas gracias por el review!...XD tomoyo de celestina ajajajaja XD! . Cuidate tu tambien y muchas gracias por leerme, Un abrazo, byes! ;) cuidate.**

**Lady Esmeralda: Hola lady! XD Muchisisimas gracias por tu review! que feliz soy de que te guste esta historia n.n! wa! en verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo, XD jajaja claro que actualizare no te preocupes! n.n. Muchas gracias, que estes bien tu tambien, cuidate mucho ;) **

**Kaori Kagome: Hola Kaori!...XD jajajaj un beso en la boca…. ;.; es el romanticismo que llevamos dentro XD ajajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por el review!...XD y de eso no te preocupes, Doña romántica a tus servicios ajajajaja XD ……o.O…kya…escribo demasiado romance X.x…XD aunque en este fic me estoy controlando jaja. Ya actualize! XD nos vemos pronto Kaori!**

**Minatostuki: Hola! XD wa, muchas gracias por el review! que gusto saber que te agrada la historia! XD bueno, ya actualice, y espero haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias, nos vemos, bye!**

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! n.n, XD waaaaaaaaaaaa –te super salto encima- XD jajaja yo y mi salvajismo, muchas gracias por tu review! XD lo aprecio mucho! como todos los que me has dejado, muchas gracias! XD ya lei tu capitulo y te deje review ;) hay nos leemos pronto, ne?.**

**Aiko: Hola Aiko! XD yeah, muchísimas gracias por tu review!...XD yep ya meti a eriol en la historia…y Syaoran…-suspiros- es hermoso –babea- jajajaja XD. Muchisimas gracias por leerme Aiko, yo le aviso a Syaoran XD jajaja, nos leemos pronto, abrazos, byes!.**

**SakuritaQ: Hola Sakurita y Cherry!...XD bueno…o.oU la cosa es que nunca sigo los consejos de los lectores n.nU XD cuando la historia ya esta planeada asi se queda y no le muevo ni una palabrita…XD tehehe, pero muchas gracias por el review y por haber leido el capitulo! muchas gracias! n.n nos leemos pronto!**

**Subaruchan: XD Hola Subaruchan!...jajajajaja XD yo tampoco se lo que no haría si estuviera en el lugar de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Subaruchan, no te preocupes, XD para mi es suficiente con saber que leiste el capitulo, muchas gracias! nos leemos pronto, bye!**

**ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati! XD jaja, muchisimas gracias por el review, XD no te me estreses! XD jaja, Ya actualicé lo mas pronto posible XD ojala te haya gustado muchas gracias! Huggies!...XD **

**Rena: Hola!...XD tehehe, fue Tomoyo la que les dio la habitación asi que ella fue la 'cruel' XD muchisimas gracias por el review!...Touya no puede ser el Rey en ningun reino mas que el suyo porque…escapo de su propio Reino para no ser Príncipe tambien XDU…Gracias! me da gusto que te haya gustado, en verdad! n.n, nos leemos pronto!**

**Alis: Hola! XD muchas gracias, ya le continue! XD nos leemos pronto!**

**LAT2005: Hola!...XD si, Syaoran es unico, XD yo lo amo…jajajaja XD, muchas gracias por haber dejado review aunque no tenias tiempo! XD eso lo aprecio aun mas! Muchas gracias! nos leemos pronto!**

**Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! MUCHAS GRACIAS! XD, en verdad muchas muchas gracias, me da un gusto enorme que te haya gustado el capitulo. XD ea, Complot complot complot! XD jajaja. Celos! XD yo tambien los amo, asi que habra mas XD jajaja. Y nuestras adicciones son las mejores! XD….muchas gracias por todo ebblin, cuidate mucho, te mando mis deseos de buena fe, y nos leemos pronto!**

**Daulaci: Hola!...XD tehe…sientes que todo pasa rapido?...O.o lo que pasa es que no me gusta hacer las cosas muy lentas o muy detalladas, para mi gusto a veces se vuelve aburrido…-.-U creeme he leido libros de 1000 paginas…y hay cierta parte en las que dan ganas de ahorcar al autor XD por ser tan lento. Pero que bueno que te haya gustado eso, muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto!. **

**-Fin de los agradecimientos- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: n.nU bueno este fue un capitulo mas que nada para que se vayan a enterando por cual camino van las cosas…ROMANCE Y AVENTURA WAHUUUU!...seh….mis generos favoritos XD. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos, en verdad. **

**Nos Leemos Pronto**


	6. El Lobo y El Cerezo

**La Princesa **

**Magdalia Daidouji: XD wahu, estoy actualizando….Gracias!**

**Escribiendo Capitulo a las: 9:48 p.m **

**Escuchando: XXX-Holic Manatsu No Yoru No Yume Original Soundtrack (o.o es el cd mas brillante que tengo….no les recomiendo bajarlo si no están acostumbrados o no les gusta oír música clásica) (es muy diferente al de Tsubasa, no pueden compararlos) **

**Seguimos!**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 6: El Lobo y el Cerezo **

**Se hospedarían en el lujoso castillo del Reino Asían donde todo era asombrosamente elegante, grande, precioso. No había rincón sin una joya que le adornase, era simplemente belleza y deleite para los ojos. **

**Después de haber tenido una platica con el Rey de Asian, es decir, el joven Rey Eriol, cenaron y probaron casi de todo lo que había sobre la mesa, eran tantos variados platillos, que su boca no podía resistirse a probarlos. **

**Quedando satisfechos con tal cena y felices de tener un lugar en cual pasar la noche, y por supuesto un muy buen lugar, la Princesa Sakura y su nuevo protector el joven Syaoran fueron directo a su habitación nuevamente. **

**Sakura estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación como si acabase de entrar, observando a Syaoran sentado frente a la chimenea, comprendiendo que el había decidido dormir ahí, pero la flor de cerezo tenia muy claro que solo lo hacia por ella. Giraba su mirada indecisa de la cama hacia Syaoran y de Syaoran hacia la cama, hasta que el joven se dio cuenta. **

"**¿Sucede algo Princesa?"-pregunto Syaoran girando su rostro hacia ella, sentado frente a la chimenea. **

"**Yo…estaba pesando que seria mejor que tu durmieras en la cama, Syaoran-kun"-dijo la Princesa con dulzura entrecerrando tiernamente sus ojos hacia el. **

"**¿Y-yo?"-le parecía tan extraño que alguien de la realeza le ofreciera eso. **

"**¡Si!... yo puedo dormir al lado de la chimenea, esta bien"-dijo Sakura con suma ternura provocando un leve y encantador sonrojo en el pequeño lobo. **

"**Princesa…"-dijo el mientras su vista no podía apartarse del rostro de Sakura. **

"**Si te acuestas en el piso con tu brazo herido, te lastimaras mas…por eso…será mejor que duermas en la cama…"-decía la Princesa mientras abría sus ojos y una tímida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. **

**El joven no le contesto nada, simplemente no tenia palabras en mente para decirle un simple 'gracias'…solo le regalo una leve y dulce sonrisa que hacia hervir las mejillas de la Princesa, ya que en su opinión, la sonrisa de ese joven era simplemente hermosa. **

**Se puso de pie, camino hacia la cama, se acostó en ella, y se cubrió con sabanas totalmente dispuesto a dormir. **

"**Buenas noches…Syaoran-kun"-dijo Sakura dulce y tiernamente pasando su mirar a ver el cuerpo que se marcaba bajo las sabanas. Camino hasta quedar frente a la chimenea, donde el calido fuego estaba cercano a ella y le mantenía en una temperatura 'adecuada', pero era tan friolenta, que aun sentía frío…y le daba vergüenza de si pensar que solo ser abrazada por Syaoran otra vez le podría brindar tal calidez. **

**Pero pensó que solo seria molestarlo despertarlo para que el estuviera a su lado, también pensó que ya le había ocasionado muchos problemas en un día como para tener que 'fastidiarlo' pidiéndole estar con ella. Por ello simplemente se acostó sobre la alfombra cual era suave así que no había tanta incomodidad, pero si frió. **

**Pasaron a lo mucho una hora y el fuego ya estaba consumiéndose pues ya quedaba muy poca madera para quemar. La Princesa ya dormida había comenzado a temblar por frió …pero mientras ella yacía en profundo sueño, el pequeño lobo seguía despierto, no podía conciliar el sueño, pues repasaba en su mente cada una de las cosas que dijo Eriol, de esa manera lograría pensar en alguna idea que ayudara con la búsqueda de la Piedra. **

**Sin embargo los escalofríos y sonidos que hacia la Princesa al estar temblando atrajeron la atención de Syaoran. Quito sus sabanas de si y se levanto lo suficiente para poder apreciar el cuerpo de su Princesa cual dormía estremeciéndose en escalofríos sobre la alfombra **

"**Uh…"-**

**Se levanto por completo de la cama tomo las sabanas con las que se había estado cobijando durante la noche, mientras su rostro se mostraba calido y dulce al comenzara acercarse al cuerpo durmiente de la Princesa Sakura. **

**Se hinco a su lado y coloco sobre ella las sabanas con las que el se había cobijado, no le permitirá de ninguna manera, pasar algún frió. Los labios de Sakura al sentir la calidez de las sabanas sobre ella pinto una tierna y leve sonrisa en su rostro, entrando nuevamente a la tierra de los sueños con suma tranquilidad.**

**El pequeño lobo dio una tierna sonrisa a su Princesa al observarla dormir pacíficamente y regreso a dormir en la cama….pero sin ninguna cobija ni colcha ni sabana que le tapase o diera algo de calor…absolutamente nada…no dejo ni una sola sabana para el mismo…dejo todas sobre la Princesa…no importaba si tenia que sacrificarse a dormir con frió…el lo haría por ella. **

**Y mientras ellos dormían tranquilamente…las traviesas mentes de un Rey y una consejera no se detenían. **

"**¿Una clase de visión, Eriol?"-pregunto la consejera Tomoyo Daidouji con curiosidad y emoción viendo a su Rey sonreírle con dulzura. **

"**Así es…fue breve…pero pude entenderlo con claridad…"-dijo Eriol mientras al momento de sonreír entrecerraba sus ojos tiernamente. **

"**¿Era algo bueno?"-pregunto Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa, ya que verlo sonreír no podía decirle otra cosa mas que se trataba de algo bueno. **

"**Supongo…hubo algunas partes extrañas…esas partes…no pude entenderlas, pero la imagen que quedaba al final…fue muy clara y supongo que era algo bueno"-dijo el Rey Eriol mientras se aproximaba a un gran estante, pasaba su mano por encima de el y tomaba una especie de bolsillo muy pequeño. **

"**¿Acaso eso es…?"-pregunto Tomoyo mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes al observar a como Eriol sacaba de el pequeño bolsillo una clase polvos…**

"**Solo tengo que arrojarlos al aire…pedir el deseo y ellos también podrán ver lo que yo vi…"-dijo el Rey, sonrió una ultima vez hacia el techo…alzo su mano hacia arriba y lanzo los polvos al aire…eso significaba que se cumpliría su deseo. **

**Era un deseo muy insignificante, por eso los polvos podían cumplirlo ya que no eran de mucha utilidad el deseo que el Rey había pedido...solo cumplían los deseos cuando anhelabas algo diminuto o soso.**

**Varias horas mas tarde…**

**La Princesa Sakura estaba soñando con su viejo hogar…aquel al cual le dijo adiós renunciando de su cargo de Princesa en el Reino Cerise….**

**El joven Syaoran soñaba con su regreso al reino, triunfante de haber salvado a la Princesa Sakura, siendo felicitado por su madre con un gran abrazo…**

**Y de pronto…absolutamente de la nada…ambos sueños se interrumpieron y comenzó a ocurrir algo completamente diferente….**

**Había un bello paisaje…algo que les recordaba mucho al reino Cerise donde abundaban los árboles con flores de cerezo. **

**De pronto…un pequeño lobo color café comenzó a correr por el paisaje…y rodeando el cuello del lobo…apareció un collar con flores de cerezo. **

"**_¿Q-que…?"_**-**se preguntaba la Princesa completamente extrañada al observar al lobo con el collar hecho de flores de cerezo. **

**Se acerco al pequeño lobo con cautela…le vio a los ojos….se hinco frente a el….ese lobo tenia ojos ámbar…muy similares…idénticos… a los de Syaoran. Así que mientras observaba de frente al lobo, la imagen de Syaoran le vino al pensamiento haciendo latir a su corazón fuerte dentro del sueño y en la realidad también. **

**Syaoran veía el mismo sueño que la Princesa…a un pequeño lobo con un collar hecho de flores de cerezo…se hinco al igual que la Princesa frente al lobo…tomo el collar de flores…lo vio por un momento…hasta comprender lo que esto significaba. **

"**_Esta es…una flor de cerezo…es…Sakura…"-_dijo el ambarino poniéndose de pie en su sueño con sumo asombro… **

**Al parecer la Princesa Sakura no había entendido con claridad el sueño…no sabia lo que significaba o que podía querer decir. Todo lo contrario de Syaoran…quien se torno tiernamente sonrosado al entender el significado del sueño. **

**Pero dicho breve y raro sueño acabo pronto para ambos…y el momento en que acabo… despertaron…bueno…al menos la Princesa milagrosamente despertó primero…**

**Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud…dejo leves y silenciosos bostezos salir de su boca…levanto su abdomen hasta quedar en posición de sentada…y se dio cuenta…que estaba completamente cobijada… **

"**Pero si yo…"-comenzó a decir la Princesa en un tono de voz muy bajo y nada audible, recordando que había dormido sin ninguna colcha u algo que la protegiera del frió sobre ella y eso solo podía significar una cosa…**

"**Syaoran-kun…"-dijo la Princesa Sakura con preocupación y a la vez cariño al estar ya de pie observando frente a ella, a el pequeño lobo dormir sobre la cama…con unos pocos temblores por frió…sin ninguna sola cobija sobre el. **

'**Se dio cuenta que tenia frió y me acobijo… Syaoran-kun'-penso la flor de cerezo con una mirada sumamente agradecida, llena de dulzura. **

**No sabia porque lo hacia…porque cada vez que sentía agradecimiento hacia el, quería hacerlo…pero…quería darle un beso… **

**Sabia lo absurdo que su pensamiento sonaba…y se sonrojaba solo de recordarlo…pero no podía evitar querer hacerlo…así que comenzó a avanzar hacia el.**

**Quedo frente a el… el estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba…una posición perfecta para darle un tierno beso. Ver su rostro de cerca le hacia palpitar su corazón sumamente rápido…le parecía tan apuesto. La flor de cerezo sabia que no podía besarlo en los labios por mas tentador que pareciera…porque era imposible…así que decidió besarle la mejilla…**

**Se sentó a un lado de el en la cama, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo…comenzó a bajar su rostro hacia el de el…cualquiera pensaría que quería besar sus labios y no su mejilla. Seguía bajando su rostro hacia el…estaba apunto de hacerlo…pero…algo inesperado ocurrió. **

"**P-Pr-in-c-c-ces-s-a"-tartamudeo con su voz casi perdida y tragando saliva, al abrir sus ojos y ver los labios de Sakura tan cercanos a los de el. Sus mejillas ardían increíblemente… ¡había despertado y visto a la Princesa!.**

**Los ojos de la Princesa se abrieron de inmediato como dos platos, su sonrojo era inevitable, no podía esconderlo, claro que no podía… ¡Lo iba a besar!**

"…**S-syaoran…s-syao…syaoran-kun…y-yo…y-yo…"-su corazón latía fuertemente, tan fuerte que sentía que se quedaría sin aire. **

**No sabia que excusa dar, pues no encontraba otra manera de negar que iba a darle un beso…aunque iba a ser en la mejilla, pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un beso. **

**Giro rápidamente su mirada con vergüenza hacia otro lado…rápidamente capto con su vista a un insecto volando por ahí y le dio una leve y torpe idea. **

"**¡IBA A QUITARTE UN B-BICHO DEL ROSTRO!"-dijo absurdamente la Princesa mientras cerraba sus ojos al hablar fuertemente con sumo sonrojo al dar tal excusa. **

**¿Pero que tan creíble era eso? ¿Acaso iba a quitarle el bicho con los labios? ¡Claro que no!. Pero el era tan tímido como ella que no se atrevería a contradecirle. **

"**Y-ya veo"-dijo Syaoran mientras recuperaba un poco mas su voz e intentaba borrar el sonrojo de si. **

"**¡Buenos días!"-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba rápido de la cama y juntaba sus manos avergonzada dándole la espalda al joven…no se sentía capaz de verle de frente. **

"**Buenos días"-respondio Syaoran tranquilamente dando una leve y tierna sonrisa al observar lo avergonzada que estaba su Princesa. **

"**¡I-iré a…buscar a Tomoyo!"-dijo la Princesa con prisa e inmediato abandono la habitación…se sentía sumamente apenada ya que ella jamás había hecho algo así y no sabia porque justo ahora había tenido que hacerlo y el le había descubierto. **

**Dejando a Syaoran con curiosidad, salio corriendo del cuarto, comenzó a correr por los pasillos, era muy tímida para esas cosas y solo deseaba ocultarse…hasta que tropezó con alguien. **

"**¡Buenos días, Sakura!"-saludo alegremente Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa al ver a la Princesa del reino Cerise tropezar levemente con ella…inmediato noto el sonrojo de la flor de cerezo.**

"**Buenos días Tomoyo"-respondio Sakura, con cierta alegría apagada, se notaba que aun seguía apenada. **

"**Tu cara esta roja"-dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad apuntando el rostro de Sakura, haciéndola enrojecer mas. **

"**¡N-no!.. ¡Yo solo…!"-comenzó a decir Sakura nuevamente sin excusas para tapar sus errores. **

"**No me digas… ¡Paso algo romántico, romántico entre tu y el joven Syaoran!"-grito Tomoyo con mirada que realmente soltaba un brillo de felicidad, sus manos estaban juntas en pose de orar, al parecer le gustaba la pareja que formaban Sakura y Syaoran o simplemente hacerlos avergonzarse. **

"**¡HOE!"-sus mejillas ardían nuevamente. **

"**Jojojojo. Por cierto, antes de que sea hora del desayuno…el Rey me dijo que ha mandado abrir la biblioteca de nuestro palacio…de esa manera puedes buscar en libros información sobre hechizos o sobre la Piedra Mágica"-dijo Tomoyo borrando por completo el sonrojo de Sakura…eso le hizo recordar la piedra… que era algo muy importante para ella.**

"**¡Muchas gracias!"-agradecio la Princesa Sakura con mucha alegría haciendo una leve reverencia. **

"**La biblioteca se encuentra en el ala oeste del palacio, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas para encontrarla. Le avisare al joven Syaoran acerca del desayuno"-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente mientras señalaba primeramente el ala oeste del palacio, le sonreía con dulzura y luego caminaba hacia la habitación en la que estaban hospedándose Sakura y Syaoran. **

**La Princesa al escuchar la ubicación de la biblioteca acento contenta con disposición para ir a la biblioteca…y al escuchar el nombre 'syaoran' sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. **

"**I-ire a la biblioteca"-dijo la Princesa y con prisa comenzó a dirigirse hacia el ala oeste del palacio. **

**Su corazón latía desesperadamente tratando de borrar la avergonzada escena que le toco vivir esa mañana… **

**Llego hasta el ala oeste…pero no veía a su alrededor rastro de la biblioteca…hasta que giro hacia atrás y vio frente a ella…dos de las puertas mas grandes que ella hubiese llegado a ver. Una de las dos puertas estaba abierta y mostraba frente a sus ojos….el lugar lleno de libros…es decir…lo que comúnmente llamamos biblioteca….mas grande que hubiesen visto jamás. **

"**¡Hoe!"-grito en asombro al entrar. **

**Vio libreros y estantes de tamaño colosal, de una altura sorprendente que ella jamás podría alcanzar…a menos que tuviera escaleras largas…y daba gracias de que las hubiera. **

**Paso cerca de una hora buscando en las partes que ella alcanzaba por si sola…pero eran muchos libros de antigüedades de otros Reinos y ella buscaba algo mas… 'magico'. **

**Alzo su mirada hacia arriba y alcanzo a distinguir con su buena vista la palabra 'Objetos y Hechizos Mágicos' en un libro… y algo realmente le decía, debía leerlo. **

**Tomo una de las altas escaleras, y aun con algo de pavor por la altura comenzó a subirlas…siguió subiendo hasta llegar al mas alto escalón…estaba alcanzando con su mano el gran y pesado libro de 'Objetos y Hechizos Mágicos'…logro sacarlo triunfantemente…cuando…**

"**¿Princesa?"-pregunto esa voz que de inmediato reconoció la Princesa…le causo tal sorpresa que… **

"**¡HOE! ¡W-WAAAAAAAAAAA!"-dijo la Princesa tambaleándose en el escalón mas alto, comenzando a resbalar….se caería…**

"**¡Princesa Sakura!"-grito realmente alterado el joven Syaoran mientras la veía caer. Con desesperación y suma angustia comenzó a correr hacia donde la veía caer…abrió sus brazos y….**

"**¡Syaoran-kun!"-grito Sakura con gran sonrojo al abrir sus ojos y verse en brazos de Syaoran. **

"**¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Syaoran aun con ella en brazos…fingiendo por completo que su brazo no dolía al cargarla…no le importaba…solo quería saber y sentir que ella estaba sana y salva. **

"**Si…gracias…"-respondió Sakura dulcemente…queriendo borrar el 'casi beso' que le daba hacia unas horas al despertar y poder verlo sin tener que sonrojarse. **

**Syaoran la bajo cuidadosamente de sus brazos… **

"…**Daidouji me dijo que estabas aquí… ¿encontraste un libro?"-pregunto Syaoran al ver como Sakura traía en brazos un gran y grueso libro. **

"**¡Si, se llama 'Objetos y Hechizos Mágicos'…tal vez venga algo…"-dijo la flor de cerezo con mas animo y esperanzas de lo que se le había escuchado el día anterior cuando se había querido dar por vencida tan fácil. **

**Ignorando la existencia de mesas y sillas en la biblioteca, ambos se sentaron juntos en el suelo a buscar dentro del libro información sobre la valiosa Piedra Mágica. **

**Buscaron tanto tiempo en el índice del libro…hasta que encontraron algo…que no era la ansiada Piedra Mágica pero igual era algo muy importante….**

"**Aquí dice… 'El Maleficio de la Muerte Joven'…"-comenzó a leer Syaoran el titulo que tenia ese capitulo del libro. **

"…**Solo antiguas brujas han podido llegar a dominar la magia negra a tal grado de crear un maleficio capaz de determinar una fecha para la muerte de una persona…usualmente suelen fijar una fecha temprana. Las victimas no se verán afectadas en el lapso que les quede de vida. La única etapa de sufrimiento es la del ultimo mes que quede de vida o un poco antes quizás…las defensas del cuerpo bajan y debilitan su cuerpo, matándolo poco a poco…"-continuo leyendo el capitulo Sakura…sintiendo deseos de llorar… ¿Qué si no encontraba la piedra tan temprano y le tocaba sufrir eso?... **

"**Tenemos que irnos de este Reino…entre mas pronto nos vayamos mas pronto tendremos la Piedra y nada te sucederá…no te preocupes"-dijo Syaoran mientras veía como los cristalinos ojos jade esmeralda de la Princesa Sakura comenzaban a llorar… pero hacia una leve sonrisa en su rostro que marcaba felicidad…**

"**¿Q-que sucede?"-pregunto con preocupación Syaoran. **

"**Muchas gracias…"- contesto Sakura dulcemente entrecerrando sus ojos aun con pequeñas lagrimas…facción que hizo sonrojar al pequeño lobo. **

"**Entonces… ¿Cuándo se irán?"-pregunto Eriol quien al parecer los había escuchado, se encontraba parado en la entrada de la biblioteca. **

"**Lo mejor será irnos esta noche…"-respondió Syaoran con actitud seria. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun! ¡aun estas herido!"-grito con preocupación la castaña. **

"**Esta bien, no es nada. Nos iremos al anochecer…"-dijo Syaoran bajando su mirada sintiendo como el verdadero viaje estaba apunto de comenzar. **

"**Yo iré con ustedes"-se escucho de pronto una frágil voz detrás de la gran puerta de la biblioteca. **

**Y de pronto salio a relucir la figura de Tomoyo entrando dentro de el mismo lugar. **

"**¿Huh?"**

"**¿Hoe?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

**-Fin del Capitulo-**

**-Agradecimientos-**

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola Kathy! XD, me da mucho gusto que hayas leído los capítulos y me hayas dejado review! XP y por supuesto muchas gracias también a tu hermanita por leer mi fic n.n, muchas gracias! XD que bueno que te haya gustado la idea eso me pone super contenta! XD , XD jajaja…O.o si Eriol y Tomoyo…XD hacen complot jajaja. Muchas gracias nuevamente Kathy por tu comentario! Y de paso las gracias a tu hermanita tambien! Gracias a ambas mis queridas hermanas locas! que esten muy bien! se cuidan!**

**Lady Esmeralda: hola lady, muchas gracias por tu review! XD Eriol te cae bien? XD :D genial! XD jajaja…muchas gracias otra vez lady me da gusto que te parezca genial esta cosa que le llamo fanfic XD, te cuidas mucho y que estés muy pero muy bien!**

**Naguchan: Hola mana!...XD ea, ea!...todas queremos un Syaoran! (estrellas en los ojos) , gracias por leerme y dejarme comment XD nos vemos pronto manita cara de pu (jajajaj XD) te contectaste! Yay! XD lol jajaja. **

**LAT2005: Hola Lat!...XD hey! Cuidadito con Syaoran! –mirada asesina-…XD ajajaja no te creas! Bromeaba! XD ta weno, mitad y mitad… pido la de arriba! Xox! jajaja (o.o me afecta escribir a estas horas de la noche XD) XD me da gusto que te rias con Tomoyo … XDU. –te doy un super mega abrazo de oso- muchas gracias! TT,TT en verdad, muchas gracias!...te agradezco mucho el apoyo, nos leemos pronto Lat! Cuidate mucho! XP**

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! Muchísimas gracias por el review! y por tu gran apoyo! O.o…siento que se me olvida algo…ah si! –te salto encima- XD jajaja. Ya sabes que encantada leo tus historias siempre y cuando el amigo 'se;or tiempo' este de mi lado :P! nos vemos luego! Cuidate mucho! **

**Aiko: Gracias mi querido publico! Gracias! –ve que el premio es un tomate- OIGAN ME ESTAFARON!...jajajaja (o.o si, se me sube la locura XD) muchísimas gracias Aiko-san! XD …er…se sonrojan mucho porque o,o…porque…XD ah porque amo la inocencia y el sonrojo y…! etc etc…XD respecto a lo de, como hago para actualizar, dare una nota sobre eso al final de los agradecimientos XD…nuevamente muchas gracias Aiko! nos leemos pronto! XP**

**ParvatiP-Patty : Hola Paravatti! XD jajaja…O.O tienes Rey?...XD genial, tu no te preocupes! para mi es suficiente con que hayas entrado a leer! XD muchas gracias parvati espero leerte pronto!**

**Angel of Watery: Watery! –se abraza a su gran lectora watery XD- Hola!...yo tambien lo amo! XD es mio watery! muajajaja! XD no te creas jajaja…o,o bueno si es mio jajajaj XD. Y bueno el final de Lust me parece que aun nos falta mucho por saberlo XD…XP no siempre estoy ocupada, es que asi dejo el estado jajaja XD tu hablame de todos modos, muchas gracias nuevamente watery! cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

**Queen of night: Hola fab! XD no te preocupes, muchas gracias por dejarme review! me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo! XP ojala este también tehehe XD muchas gracias.**

**Daulaci: Hola Daulaci! Muchas gracias por el review! XP bueno aquí esta la actualización ojala haya sido de tu agrado! **

**Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! XD muchisimas gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero poder actualizar Quien cree en el amor hoy o mañana XD, muchas gracias nuevamente por tu Apoyo cynthia, cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

**Minako324: Hola Minako! XD acabas de descubrir ff . net?... te maravillaras! XD yo la amaba cuando la descubrí jaja. Bueno me da mucho gusto que hayas entrado a leer la historia! XD y espero hayas podido leer los demás capítulos XP **

**Rena: Hola Rena! Muchas gracias por el review!...XD ah si Eriol queriéndolos molestar jajaja. Bueno no será tan malvado XD ya que yo soy una gran romántica y el romance prevalece y luego ya sigue la aventura. Nuevamente muchas gracias! nos leemos pronto Rena!**

**Sakurita-Q: Hola Sakurita! Muchas gracias por el review! Muchas gracias por felicitarme! XP esos reviews se logran gracias a ustedes también, por supuesto. Y no te desanimes que mi primer fic o.oU no tuvo tantos reviews que digamos pero estuve contenta teniendolo de todas maneras. Muchas gracias a ambas Sakurita-Q, y Cherry! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Ghia Hikari: Hola Ghia Hikari! Muchísimas gracias por el review!...XD Si Tomoyo de celestina seria lo mejor jajaja XD. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo! y ojala este tambien te haya gustado XP, nos leemos pronto Ghia Hikari! Cuidate mucho tu tambien, y te mando un abrazo! Matta ne!**

**Serenity-chan: Konnichiwa Serenity! Hola! XD muchisimas gracias por el review!. O.o er no esta basada en trc…solo en sus personalidades XD. Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia XD y jajaja yo de Tomoyo? XD jajaja! y no te los interrumpí esta vez! XD jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review Serenity! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Subaruchan: Hola Subaruchan! –se abraza a subaruchan- XD! ya creía que te me habías desaparecido! Si de hecho o.oU este va a ser mi primer fic al que realmente podemos llamar largo O.o …XD. XD si Tomoyo es una elocuente jajaja. Y bueno la aventura comienza apartir del próximo capitulo así que solo tienes que esperar o.O un poquito menos! XD tehehe, Nos vemos pronto Subaruchan! cuidate y bye bye!**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos- **

**Terminando de escribir: 12: 30 a.m. (Keh XD y perdí una hora haciendo otras cosas) **

**Escuchando: Sanagi- XXX-Holic Single. (Es diferente al soundtrack, son dos cds, uno con musica y el otro con canciones) **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Pyum! Hola! XD muchas gracias por su apoyo con esta historia soy muy feliz de que lean la historia en verdad. **

**(Lo que viene abajo es solo para quienes se lo hayan preguntado, porque ya me lo han preguntado XD y aquí tienen mi respuesta) **

**_¿Cómo actualizar tres historias en una semana? _**

A veces me dicen que estoy muy inspirada y como logro tener la inspiración tanto.

No estoy inspirada XD, planeo historias….

1.- Creo la historia (la idea)

2.- La voy desarrollando, divido la historia en cierto numero de capítulos y escribo la idea de cada capitulo de esa manera se lo que voy a escribir.

3.- La inspiración solo la uso para dejar fluir mis palabras.

- Si me tardo más de lo esperado en actualizar XD es porque me falta tiempo.

Así que les doy un consejo, para ya no tener problemas con 'la inspiración' y por eso no han podido actualizar. Creen una historia y planéenla a fondo, no te lances a escribir algo que no tienes idea de cómo va a continuar o solo sabes como empezara y terminara y el desarrollo lo dejaste a medias. Crea una historia y planéala…. inspiración solo usala para dejar fluir tus palabras.

Eso es lo que yo hago XD….

Nota Importante: O.o tal vez no actualicé nada esta semana que va a empezar, tengo un trabajo en equipo muy importante que realizar y lo estaré haciendo todos los días Xox…pero intentare poder actualizar en fin de semana n.nU

Nos vemos pronto, muchas gracias!


	7. El Reino Wesley

La Princesa

Magdalia Daidouji: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-rompe en llanto- (ja, si seré dramática XD). Mis lectores! los he extrañado tanto! TT,TT…Hice un anuncio en mi Profile y en mi fic de Drácula sobre como es que no he actualizado en todo noviembre…hasta el día de hoy. Me es posible actualizar ya que er…exente todos mis exámenes o.O excepto Álgebra. Les doy eternas gracias por su infinita paciencia, y sin más que decir, ya que es solo perder el tiempo leyendo mi breve entrada XD, continuamos con esta historia

La Princesa

Capitulo 7: El Reino Wesley

Un cuento común de princesas trataría sobre como un valiente joven príncipe va a su arriesgado y casi imposible rescate. Sobre como hadas mágicas lograran que aun pareciendo imposible, tal mágico rescate se logre efectuar, y que príncipe y princesa vivan felices por siempre… ¿Pero no todos los cuentos tienen que ser así verdad?

La Princesa Sakura no estaba en manos del villano en esos momentos, tampoco estaba siendo rescatada por un valiente príncipe si no por un valiente y único aldeano. No había hadas ni duendes interviniendo….solo una piedra mágica de por medio que de ser encontrada pondría a todo remedio y de no serlo tengan por seguro que no habrá un "Y vivieron felices por siempre" aquí…

El joven Syaoran y la Princesa Sakura se encontraban en el amable Reino Asían, de donde habrían pronto de partir, antes de que el tiempo límite para encontrar la poderosa piedra acabara y la vida de la flor de cerezo llegara a un trágico y temible fin.

Estaban acordando que se irían de Asían esa noche…

"Yo iré con ustedes"-se escucho de pronto una frágil voz detrás de la gran puerta de la biblioteca.

Y de pronto salio a relucir la figura de Tomoyo entrando dentro de el mismo lugar.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Hoe?"

"¿Qué?"

"Los acompañare y ayudare en lo que me sea posible…después de todo ustedes salvaron mi vida, por ello estoy muy agradecida y haré lo que este a mi alcance para poder ayudar"-dijo Tomoyo con su delicada y femenil voz al comenzar a entrar y darse paso entre ellos.

"¡Tomoyo!"-grito la Princesa Sakura alarmada al oírla decir ¨tal disparate¨. Tomoyo solo se limito a sonreír con travesura.

"Tomoyo..."-hablo en un tono quedo la voz del Rey Eriol, sin duda sonaba serio, y sin duda pensar que Tomoyo se iría le hacia sentir inmediata tristeza y soledad.

"¡Tomoyo!...no puedes acompañarnos. Ya he metido en problemas a Syaoran-kun…lo lastimaron por mi culpa…y aun no había comenzado el viaje…no quiero pensar que algo peor podría sucederle"-hablo la flor mientras cerraba sus ojos con suma preocupación al hablar de su nuevo guardián, el joven Syaoran, provocándole sonrojarse leve y tímidamente al chico.

"Se que mientras este con ustedes, voy a estar bien…no te preocupes, Sakura"-hablo Tomoyo mientras tomaba con gran sentimiento de amistad y respeto las manos de la Princesa Sakura.

"Pero…"-trato de objetar pero la calmada y amable de sonrisa en los labios de Tomoyo logro calmarla.

Syaoran sonrió levemente al notar como las sonrisas convencían fácilmente al corazón de su Princesa.

"Si es así…lo mejor será que partan durante la noche para llegar al siguiente reino por el amanecer…no es nada conveniente llegar a nuevos territorios durante la noche"-hablo Eriol seriamente tomando preocupación del asunto ya que si Tomoyo iba a acompañarlos la seguridad de ella seria lo mas importante para el.

"El Reino mas cercano es el Reino Wesley…"-comenzó a hablar Syaoran en voz baja meditando como harían y cuando lograrían arribar a dicho reino.

"El Reino Wesley….tengan mucho cuidado"-dijo Eriol mientras recordaba las características de ese Reino situado en el oeste del mapa.

"Mientras llega el anochecer, comenzare a empacar las cosas básicas n.n…Sakura, Syaoran… ¡les traeré unos bellos atuendos para usar!...ya que la falda del bello vestido de la bella Sakura esta roto u.u y los pantalones de Syaoran desgastados… ¡Pero con la ropa que he diseñado para nuestro Reino lucirán grandiosos!"-hablo Tomoyo con sumo entusiasmo mientras juntaba sus manos en aplauso al hablar y al terminar salía del lugar derramando alegría.

"o.o…."-fueron las reacciones de ambos jóvenes castaños.

"Descuiden, la ropa diseñada por Tomoyo es muy buena. Es la diseñadora real de algunos reinos mas aparte de este"-hablo Eriol mientras sonreía dulce y amablemente.

"Ella realmente o.o…"

"Puede hacer muchas cosas o.o"-completo Sakura la frase.

"….Tengo que estar en el reino de Isis en dos días, y por la distancia que hay entre nuestro reino y el reino de Isis, no lo lograre si no me voy ahora. Les deseo la mejor suerte y por favor cuiden mucho de Tomoyo"-hablo Eriol mientras daba una ultima sonrisa llena de bondad y amabilidad misteriosa que le caracterizaba y se daba media vuelta haciendo a su elegante capa azul levantarse.

Los rostros de Sakura y Syaoran se fijaron en el Rey que abandonaba la biblioteca real…dándose cuenta que solo quedaban ellos dos nuevamente.

"Huh…antes de comenzar a buscar en los libros había venido por usted para que fuese a desayunar, Princesa. ¿Aun tiene hambre?"-pregunto Syaoran cortésmente.

"Un poco… ¿Quieres desayunar comingo?"-pregunto Sakura tiernamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos sonriendo dulce como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

"Huh, s-si"-hablo completamente nervioso al oir la propuesta y al verla sonreír.

Ambos castaños fueron al comedor real del palacio de Asían nuevamente. Reino vecino al Reino Cerise, lugar del cual provenían la Princesa Sakura y Syaoran…lugar que antes dejaba caer pétalos de bellas flores…lugar que veía la luz del sol…se vio rodeada en tinieblas repentinamente al haber llegado la única criatura que seria capaz de cambiar el clima de un reino vivaz y alegre a una tempestad en sombras.

"No poseo paciencia y lo sabes… ¿Dónde esta el Rey?"-hablo una mujer que llevaba una capucha negra sobre ella, le cubría completamente el rostro y le daba un aspecto aterrador…su voz sonaba impaciente y malévola.

"E-el Rey….n-no esta…n-no esta…retirese p-porfavor"-dijo un valiente guardia mientras sostenía una especie de lanza frente a el que servia de arma para proteger lo que estaba tras suyo…el aposento del Rey Fujitaka.

"…Dije que no tenia paciencia, inútil"-respondio la misteriosa mujer con una voz seca y amarga llena de sentimientos rencorosos, levanto su mano hacia el frente y trato de cerrar su puño con todas sus fuerzas…ella no necesitaba tener el cuello del guardia en sus manos para aniquilarlo…siendo la bruja mas hábil y temible de los ocho reinos, su magia le permitiría hacer cualquier acto tenebroso como ese. El guardia comenzó a sentir el asfixio y en cuestión de segundos callo en el suelo fallecido.

La mujer paso por encima del cadáver y entro en la habitación del Rey Fujitaka.

"Mi querido Rey siento interrumpir su lectura con mi presencia"-dijo la mujer quitando la capucha y dejando ver su malévolo rostro al Rey que se encontraba leyendo un libro acostado en su gran cama. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, se podrían confundir con los de un ciego, sus labios eran delicados y marcaban una traviesa y malvada sonrisa, y su cabello era negro corto.

"Lust…"-los ojos del Rey se abrieron tan grandes como dos platos, su boca permanecía abierta sin explicarse como después de 15 años se mostraba frente a el.

"Acertaste. Esta vez no vengo a maldecir a tu hija…puesto que se que no esta aquí"-sonrio al terminar de decir aquello mientras el corazón preocupado de Fujitaka se consumía al escucharla.

"A Sakura…no la lastimes por lo que mas quieras…"-comenzó a suplicar Fujitaka mientras su rostro se mostraba en agobio.

"Me pide imposibles, su alteza. Vengo por algo de mayor importancia… Tú y el inútil de Clow escondieron el libro de las profecías…. Lo necesito, y me dirás donde esta…"-comenzó a decir Lust mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía y fruncía el ceño al nombrar a Clow.

"En verdad no se donde esta"-contesto Fujitaka con gran tono de voz honesta.

"……………Te mataría si no fueras útil"-dijo la temible bruja Lust, se puso su capucha y desapareció del lugar en el instante.

Al momento que la presencia de la bruja desapareció del Reino Cerise, cada sombra que rodeaba al reino se desvaneció.

"….Si no estoy mal el libro de las profecías esta en manos del hijo de Clow…Eriol"

Horas pasaron hasta que llego el anocher en el Reino Asían. Tres nuevos viajeros se encontraban fuera del palacio, ya equipados con las más básicas cosas como: agua, algo de pan, y atuendos nuevos.

"¡Sakura luces divina en ese traje que he confeccionado!"-grito Tomoyo felizmente con ese brillo que destellaba en sus ojos.

"¿Verdad que no me equivoco?"-dijo Tomoyo rodando sus ojos hacia Syaoran quien observaba tan perplejamente la manera en que la princesa lucia su nuevo vestuario, hasta que la pregunta de Tomoyo lo trajo a la tierra nuevamente y se coloro rápidamente de rojo. Syaoran solo cabeceo incapaz de decir una sola palabra al respecto.

"M-muchas gracias"-decia la flor de cerezo completamente apenada ante tal halago.

"Eriol dejo dos caballos para nosotros n,n…por supuesto yo ire en uno mientras ustedes comparten el otro"-definitivamente había un complot entre el Rey y su consejera.

".,."-y por supuesto, sonrojarse seria la primera reacción de estos dos.

"¡Jojojojo!"-rio tan picaramente la consejera y diseñadora Daidouji Tomoyo.

Guardias que no solo obedecían las ordenes de su rey Eriol si no también las de Tomoyo llegaron al instante encaminando a dos bellos caballos.

"Aquí tiene, su señoría"- Dijeron al dar en mano las riendas de los caballos a Tomoyo.

"Muchisimas gracias. En cuanto llegue el Rey por favor dígale que hemos partido sin ningún problema y que regresare cuando mi deuda halla terminado"

"Asi lo haré, su señoría"-contestaron ambos con gran tono de soldados acatando ordenes de su comandante. Dieron media vuelta en modo coordinado y se retiraron.

"¿Saben montar a un caballo?"-pregunto Tomoyo curiosamente.

"Si"-contesto Syaoran.

"Etto…yo no…lo siento"-contesto Sakura mientras su mirada se iba al piso en vergüenza.

"No te preocupes"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo levemente. Se giro hacia ella y sin siquiera preguntarle por ello, tomo con sus varoniles manos la cintura de la Princesa y la subió al corcel…acto que por supuesto dejo algo rosadas las mejillas de la Princesa.

"Insisto…yo podría casarl---"

"¡NO!"-respondieron al unísono antes de que completara la dulce frase "Yo podría casarlos"

Tomoyo monto con facilidad su caballo, al igual que Syaoran, quien compartía el caballo con la princesa, sentándose detrás de ella.

El Reino Wesley solo quedaba a medio día del Reino Asían, por lo que si los cálculos del Rey Eriol eran correctos llegarían hasta el amanecer.

Horas después durante su camino montando a caballo, permanecían serios, la Princesa ya había acabado dormida recargada en Syaoran, el la abrazaba con un brazo, ya que necesitaba el otro para seguir tomando la rienda del caballo, y ya que la princesa dormía y no tenia fuerzas para sujetar la rienda se caería si no era sujetada por algo…o por alguien…y ese alguien paso a ser su nuevo dulce y asombroso guardián Syaoran.

"..Sy-yaoran-kun…."-dijo la Princesa en sueños dejando al chico sonrojarse fuertemente mientras Tomoyo solo sonreía dulcemente al verlos.

El panorama siendo oscuro solo mostraba pastizales y mayor cantidad de pastizales, algunas pequeñas montañas y aun ningún rastro de ciudad.

Los ojos de Syaoran querían cerrarse, pero no descuidaría ni un minuto a su Princesa, por lo que se mantenía despierto, mientras que Tomoyo iba completamente despejada, pareciera que estaba acostumbrada a hacer viajes nocturnos.

Conforme mas avanzan, los pastizales aumentaban más, y las montañas se hacían notar mayormente. Sin duda estaban entrando en los territorios del reino del oeste…el Reino Wesley.

El sol comenzó a salir y a mostrar la resplandeciente mañana frente a sus ojos, luz del día que despertó a Sakura.

"….H-hoe"-decia la Princesa mientras tallaba sus ojos intentando despertar, aun sintiéndose tan somnolienta.

"Buenos días, Princesa"-saludo Syaoran gentilmente al oírla despertar.

"B-buenos días, Syaoran-kun"-respondio la Princesa intentando borrar esa facción de dormida que aun mostraba su rostro.

"... ¿Cabalgaste toda la noche?"-pregunto inmediatamente la Princesa con preocupación.

"Er-si, pero estoy bien"-respondio Syaoran sencillamente tratando de despreocuparla.

"La próxima vez seré yo quien cabalgue… ¿si?"-pregunto Sakura con suma ternura.

"No es nada, yo puedo hacerlo"-respondio Syaoran a la sugerencia de la Princesa.

"Pero Syaoran-kun…"-se sentía muy bien que se preocupara por ella por ser su Princesa…pero se sentía tan mal que sufriera solo porque era su Princesa también…

"¡Miren hacia delante!"-hablo Tomoyo con un tono de voz muy alegre, interrumpiendo la conversación de Princesa y aldeano. Ambos tiernos castaños giraron su mirada hacia delante y vieron frente a sus ojos lo que parecía ser un descuidado, aterrador, y antiguo puente.

"Es el puente para llegar al Reino"-dijo Syaoran sonriendo levemente, aliviado de al fin estar alcanzado el siguiente Reino.

"Hay alguien ahí"-apunto Sakura ya que al lograr quedar frente al puente distinguieron la figura de una chica de cabellos largos de pie frente al puente.

"Disculpa--- ¿Es el puente para llegar a Wesley?"-pregunto Tomoyo aun montada en su caballo, quedando a un lado de la chica desconocida.

"O-oh, si así es"-respondio la chica girándose hacia atrás, respondiéndole con una sonrisa nerviosa a Tomoyo.

"¿Esperas a alguien?"-pregunto Tomoyo con una amable y dulce sonrisa, al ver como la chica solo seguía de pie frente al puente.

"N-no…es solo que…me da miedo cruzarlo…"-dijo la chica con gran vergüenza…aunque si inspeccionabas la manera en la que el puente lucia…no habría razón para avergonzarte al tenerle miedo a dicho puente.

El puente estaba conformado de tablas, algunas ya habían caído muchos metros abajo, lo que dejaba al puente un tanto incompleto, pero aun se podía cruzar…solo habría que ser…precavido.

"Yo cruzare contigo"-dijo Sakura quien había escuchado que la chica tenia miedo. Ella también podría ser miedosa pero si se trataba de ayudar a alguien, sus miedos se dispersarían.

El rostro de Syaoran inmediatamente se mostró preocupado, ya que el puente era tan angosto que era claro que solo se podría cruzar de dos en dos… ¿la dejaría cruzar sola y arriesgarse?.

"Princesa…"-

"Voy a estar bien, en verdad"-respondio ella sonriéndole tiernamente. Syaoran bajo del caballo y dio sus brazos para que la Princesa bajara sin problema. Tomoyo imitando a Sakura y a Syaoran bajo de su corcel blanco, viendo que le seria imposible atravesar el puente sobre el.

"Daidouji y yo iremos detrás de ti"-dijo Syaoran aun cuando su rostro se mostraba preocupado, pero la sonrisa de Sakura de alguna manera lograba disminuir la preocupación.

"Vamos"-dijo Sakura dulcemente ofreciéndole su mano a la chica, la desconocida la tomo y….

Nadie se esperaba que un incidente pudiese ocurrir….pero había una pequeña criatura que los observaba y se haría cargo de impedir su llegada al Reino Wesley…al menos….la de la Princesa Sakura…

"Lust ha enloquecido pero ya que…al menos me da muy ricos dulces"-decia la Pequeña criatura quien se encontraba en el otro extremo del puente…

La Princesa y la chica apenas habían avanzado cuidadosamente a pisar la segunda tabla cuando…

"Bueno, esto fue lo que ordeno. Se que me arrepentiré de esto"-dijo la pequeña criatura amarilla, y corto la soga…el lazo…que hacia que el puente estuviese conectado…

Las amarras del puente se soltaron con rapidez, en el momento en que la chica y Sakura habían sentido que el puente caía ya estaban ellas cayendo también…claro, tenían mucha suerte de que el estuviera hay para detener su caída…

"¡Princesa! ¡No se suelte!"-decia Syaoran mientras tenia sujetada a la chica desconocida con su mano, ya que el otro brazo estaba herido no lo usaría para levantarlas. La Princesa estaba al último, sujetándose del pie de la chica para no caer…pero parecía que no resistiría mucho.

"N-no me soltare"-decia la Princesa con temor con sus ojos entrecerrando, sintiendo sus pies en el aire…sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento.

La chica que sujetaba la mano de Syaoran lloraba fuertemente, estaba muy asustada.

"Tranquila, las sacare"-dijo Syaoran tratando de parar su llanto…y así lo hizo. Los ojos marrones de la chica veían el preocupado rostro del chico y de alguna manera…sentía que el estaba hay para rescatarla a ella…aunque por supuesto se equivoco.

"¡Amarre esta soga al árbol, la amarrare a tu cintura de esa manera entre mas camines hacia atrás podrás subirlas ya que estar atado al árbol no te permitirá caer!"-decia Tomoyo mientras se apuraba y amarraba una soga que había llevado con ella a la cintura de Syaoran, le dio mas de tres vueltas y dos nudos para asegurarlo.

"De acuerdo…"-dijo Syaoran y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas…

"Syaoran-kun... m-me estoy r-resbalando…"-decía Sakura mientras sentía sus dedos comenzar a soltar el pie de la chica.

"¡No te sueltes!"-grito con el doble de preocupación al ver como los ojos de su Princesa comenzaban a llorar.

Logro avanzar hacia atrás lo suficiente para tener a la chica de cabellos largos sobre el suelo ya…solo faltaba la Princesa.

"¡Sakura, ya casi! ¡Por favor no te sueltes!"-Grito Tomoyo con suma preocupación al ver como dos de los dedos de la mano de la Princesa habían dejado de sostener el pie.

"E-esta b-b-i-en"-hablo con la voz mas asustada, mas temblorosa, y triste que Syaoran le había escuchado…al solo escucharla comenzó a hacer aun mayor fuerza y lograr su objetivo...tener a la Princesa sana y salva tocando tierra.

Syaoran cayó rápidamente al suelo de sentón, agotado por la fuerza que había hecho.

Sakura inmediatamente se puso de pie…estaba apunto de correr a Syaoran y darle eternas gracias…tal vez un beso mas en agradecimiento junto a un abrazo pero….al parecer alguien lo hizo primero.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me salvaste! ¡A mi! ¡Me salvaste! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!"-la chica se le había lanzado encima, dejando a Syaoran demasiado asustado y desconcertado.

Los movimientos de la Princesa se congelaron al ver la escena…

"Muchas gracias, Syaoran-kun"-fue todo a lo que se limito la Princesa Sakura a decir, con su rostro avergonzado y su mirada tímida.

"¡Soy Li Meiling y serás mi prometido!...después de todo salvar a una chica del Reino Wesley significa que te casaras con ella"

"¡HOE!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡EEEEEK!"

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: XD yey este capitulo acabo un poco parecido al anterior, ó.o pero es lo que tenia en mente XD jaja. O.oU si estuvo muy mal ni me lo digan, llevo un mes sin escribir asi que me estoy reacostumbrando XD. Muchisimas gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo.

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: Manita! XD me da gusto que seas la primera en leer el capi! Asi te doy extra-gracias XD lol. O.ó queso….XD lol nosotras sabemos de que hablamos jajaja. Cuidateme mucho, y muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo XP.

Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! O.o te hice esperar mucho por un capi? XD creo que si. Lo lamento X.x la escuela es lo peor puaj….XD muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y pronto actualizare otro ya veras n.n

LAT2oo5: Hola Lat! XD jajaja si yo tambien disfrute de esa escena, y no se diga que si una de nosotras hubiese estado hay, en serio XD pobre de Syaoran… lo comeríamos vivo XD Wajajaja. n,n muchisimas gracias por leer mis fics, en verdad lo aprecio de corazon y que me respondas y me animes de buena manera es realmente genial, muchas gracias por ello Lat, te cuidas mucho XP y te mando oto abashote de osho XD wiiii.. Bueno hay te veo! Cuidate mucho!

Lady esmeralda: Hola Lady! Muchisimas gracias! XD er-despues de un mes pero muchisimas gracias en verdad! Yup, ya viene la verdadera historia, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero leerte pronto!

Sakurita-Q: Hola Sakurita-Q! XD Muchisimas gracias por el review!...XD polvo de hadas de Eriol, si vieras que yo tambien lo pense cuando escribi esa parte y luego dije "o,o uh Eriol es campanita…XD ah no me importa" y deje la parte. XD jajaja, muchisimas gracias es un gran halago las cosas que me dices, muchas gracias, espero verte pronto y te deseo lo mejor!

Queen of night 92: Hola Queen, XD jajaja si me hubiera dado risa que eso pasara, sakura cayendose de boca XD. Muchas gracias por tu review! No te preocupo no descuido los estudios! Nos leemos pronto!

Rena: Hola Rena! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado, XD jajaja si Syaoran es un masoquista sexy jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por el review, Sip! Digan no a la inspiración y si a la imaginación! XD wi!...ó.o si no actualize for por que no iba a poder en todo noviembre TT,TT. Muchas gracias nos leemos pronto!

Ghia Hikari: Hola Ghia! Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me da gusto que te haya encantado el capitulo XP, mucho mucho gusto n.n . XD seh Tomoyo de celestina, me dara risa escribir eso XD wiii. Cuidate mucho tu tambien y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Luna310: Hola Luna, muchisimas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te guste el fic! XD si Eriol y Tomoyo hacen linda pareja n.n… .,. aunque er acabo de separarlos XD ah pero bueno ya se veran después O.ó Wahaha todo es impredecible en mi imaginación. XD ok ya ando loca, muchas gracias por tu review Luna! Gracias por tu apoyo!

LMUndine: Hola Undine! XD er si creo que sabes que no soy tan ET…pero arriba el SS XD lo digo porque soy una loca traumada obsesionada XD que lleva 6 años traumada wiiii XD. o.ó ando loca no me hagas caso XD, muchisimas gracias por leerme Undine, te veo en el msn! XD

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! –te salta encima- XD jaja extrañaba hacer eso wiii. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en verdad, tengo que aprovechar que estoy dando agradecimientos y ando loca XD para agradecer correctamente XP. Muchisisimas gracias, tus opiniones valen mucho para mi XP ya que se que eres una gran escritora tambien n.n y leer buenas criticas de una gran escritora es lo mejor XD, Muchas gracias por todo Malfoys, nos leemos pronto!

Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! O.o woooo, XD Ebblin anda de matematica XD, Sip, esa es la formula para lograr un buen fic, XD bueno al menos para mi gusto. Muchisimas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo Ebblin.

Subaruchan: Subaruchan! XD oh dios mio, un mes sin leernos ;o; -llora dramáticamente- XD jaja. Hola! XD muchisimas gracias por tu review Subaruchan, fue genial n.n, me da mucho gusto que leas mis historias XP, eso en verdad lo aprecio…ya se que me tarde un mes XD pero o.oU en serio que noviembre fue un mes horrible ó.o…XD muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews, Cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Minatostuki: Hola XD, muchísimas gracias, me da gusto que hayas dicho eso, hasta pronto.

ParvatiP-Patty: Hola Parvati!... T.T eh lo siento, creo que no estaba la vez pasada que me dejaste un mensaje TT.TT lo lamento. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, que los aprecio mucho! XD jaja wiiiii, nos leemos pronto Parvati!

Andy Kristel: Hola! XD nah no me lo tome a mal, ó.o soy rapida escribiendo XD eso que ni que, muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Los aprecio mucho! XD me pone muy contenta que te guste el fic andrea, gracias! XP

Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Waaaaa! Mis hermanas locas, tanto tiempo sin leerlas! TT,TT, muchisisisimas gracias por su review… amo sus reviews, sabian eso? XD, son tan largos XD amo los reviews largos XD wiii. Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo, aun no entran al reino por eso no hubo mucha aventura ó.o pero deja que entren XD wi, viva el oeste!. Muchisimas gracias por el review! Las aprecio mucho mucho, espero leerlas pronto!

Hermione I: Hola Hermione! Waaa! Sin duda tu review es uno de los mas halagadores que he tenido! Lo adore! XD me puse muy muy feliz, en verdad leer tu review tambien ha sido una de las mejores cosas que hecho XP, me hizo sentir muy muy bien, muchas gracias por todo hermione! Cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

LI MAHA: Hola Susana! Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD No te preocupes, no hay problema con que no hayas dejado antes si ya me dejaste uno y se que lees mi historia, muchas muchas gracias! XD nos leemos pronto!

Hikari-sys: Hola! Muchisimas gracias Hikari! XD yo ahora estoy de vacaciones asi que me puedo agarrar a escribir mega bestialmente como antes XD (mega bestialmente: demasiado) Nos leemos pronto! Muchas muchas gracias!

Itzia-hime: Er…hola n.nU gracias, no se quedo sin continuación, Publique en mi biografia o.o que no iba a actualizar en noviembre, XD yo no dejo mis fics, los dejo en pausa o.o cuando el deber (la escuela) me llama n.nU…deje tambien en mi fic de Drácula que es el que mas gente lee que no iba a actualizar en noviembre y porque, pero ya estoy de vuelta muchas gracias por tu paciencia n.n

Sashakili: Hola Sashakili! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! XP yup, ya le segui, ya era hora n.nU…muchsimas gracias por el apoyo! Espero leerte pronto!

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Bueno como dije antes XP no acepto reclamaciones ó.o llevo un mes sin escribir, XD me estoy readaptando, iba a comenzar a actualizar con Drácula pero, el capitulo que sigue de Drácula es el capitulo final y me dije a mi misma "o.o er no, lo arruinare, debo reacostumbrarme" XP asi que aquí me tienen actualizando n.n

Espero leerlos pronto n.n. XD si no recibo reviews significa que me quede sin lectores ;o; XP

Les deseo lo mejor a todos…solo para demostrar que no descuido mis estudios mis notas fueron las mas altas del grupo (no estoy presumiendo) y fueron muy buenas notas, XD a excepción de álgebra, alguien quiere golpear a mi maestro? XD, de hecho por su culpa no actualicé O.ó estudie demasiado para su examen y ni así salí como yo quería XD deje de ser buena para matemáticas XP TT,TT.

Gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo. Ya estoy de vacaciones, XD dejo a su imaginación saber lo que eso significa.

Nos leemos pronto


	8. En Guerra

**La Princesa**

Magdalia Daidouji: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! X3!. Y aquí va mi regalo de año nuevo X3 wuju! Jojo un poco atrasado XD. Muchas gracias a todos, lectores x3.

¡Comenzamos!

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 8: En Guerra **

He de preguntarme a mi misma que se sentirá estar obligadamente… "Comprometidos". Bien, me parece se ha presentado la oportunidad para averiguarlo… a través del joven Syaoran.

"¡Soy Li Meiling y serás mi prometido!...después de todo salvar a una chica del Reino Wesley significa que te casaras con ella"

"¡HOE!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡EEEEEK!"

"¡Serás mi esposo!"-grito alegremente la chica de ojos rasgados mientras se apresuraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, se levanta de encima del chico y lo miraba con suma alegría.

"Y-yo no puedo"-respondio el castaño rápidamente alterado, con el color rojo vivo ardiendo en sus mejillas.

"¡No es cosa de "poder" o "no poder"! ¡La ley del Reino Wesley lo establece y así se hará!... ¡Tu te casaras conmigo!"-grito ella ahora un poco molesta al ver como el pequeño lobo se había negado. Al mencionar la ley del Reino Wesley le hizo atemorizarse aun mas… ¡La ley lo ordenaba, ¿¡Ahora que lo salvaría?

"El joven Syaoran no puede casarse"-dijo Tomoyo dulcemente mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia Syaoran llevando a Sakura tomada de su mano con ella.

"¿¡Y porque no?"-grito Meiling sumamente molesta al ver como una chica intervenía haciéndole pensar en el instante que le robaría a Syaoran.

Los ojos de Syaoran y Sakura se dirigieron rápidamente al calmado y sonriente rostro de Tomoyo que en cualquier momento daría alguna elocuente pero aun efectiva respuesta a Li Meiling.

"Por que el joven Syaoran y la Princesa Sakura están comprometidos"-mintio rápida y muy inteligentemente la sabia, santa mentirosa: Daidouji Tomoyo.

Al solo escuchar las palabras de la consejera Tomoyo, los rostros de la Princesa Sakura y del joven Syaoran lucieron completamente avergonzados, cruzaron sus miradas con la mayor timidez jamás vista, esperando que el tiempo quizá mágicamente regresara y Tomoyo no hubiese dicho esas picaras, dulces y divertidas palabras.

Meiling miro con cierto rencor a Tomoyo al terminar de escuchar su respuesta, porque al parecer había arruinado su pequeña ilusión, mas sin embargo en cuestión de segundos su mirada se giro hacia la de ojos verdes y sin duda era una mirada de enorme resentimiento…no le gustaba perder.

"¡Argh, ¡No es justo!... ¡Yo…!... Si eres su prometida, entonces no te molestara darle un beso enfrente de mi"-porque por alguna extraña razón presentía que el sonriente rostro de Tomoyo escondía una mentira.

"¿¡QUE?"-ambos castaños gritaron mas que sonrosados, llenos de completa vergüenza… ¿fingirían aquello?... ¿fingirían…un beso?

La chica de ojos rasgados sonrió complacida al verlos actuar de tal modo…porque eso probablemente hacia cierta su sospecha de que Tomoyo le había engañado. Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron un poco grandes al ver como las miradas de Sakura y Syaoran solo iban al piso, con temor y vergüenza. Sabía que tenia que pensar en algo, ya lo que fuera…otra santa mentira quizá…y así fue.

"Lo lamento, pero el compromiso de la Princesa Sakura y del joven Syaoran es arreglado…lo que significa…"-comenzó a decir Daidouji mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros de viaje.

"Que no están enamorados"-dijo Meiling triunfantemente como si eso le diese aun esperanzas….tal vez comenzaba a pensar en robar el corazón de Syaoran…aunque es una pena para ella…porque el corazón del lobo ya estaba siendo robado por alguien mas.

Syaoran y Sakura dieron ambos grandes suspiros de alivio al mismo tiempo, y al darse cuenta que habían hecho la misma acción, giraron sus ojos hacia otros lados con tal timidez.

Es una lastima…que los buenos y dulces momentos…siempre...son interrumpidos en las historias… ¿o me equivoco?

Sin razón alguna…completamente de repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco, era como si algo gigante se aproximara dando veloces pasos.

"¡Corran!"-dijo Meiling con suma angustia al reconocer aquel sonido, con prisa corrió hacia otros arbustos, comenzó a escarbar en ellos como si buscara una mágica salida.

"¿¡Que haces?"-gritaron Tomoyo y Syaoran al verla tan desesperada entre los arbustos, mientras olvidaban que habían dejado a una pasmada, congelada, Princesa en pánico.

"¡Busco el túnel para salir de aquí!... ¡Ya vienen!"-grito Meiling con sumo temor e histeria, parecía que dependía de encontrar el túnel que siguiera con vida.

"¿¡Quienes?"-grito Syaoran comenzando a atemorizarse al escucharla hablar en tal modo…lo que fuera que viniera…debía ser algo muy temible.

"¡Ellos están de parte de Lust!"-respondio Meiling quitando rocas esperando encontrar con ansias el túnel mientras sus ojos comenzaban a dejar caer lagrimas en desesperación.

Syaoran y Tomoyo se congelaron al escuchar el nombre de tan temible bruja… "Ellos están de parte de Lust"…eso solo podía significar que fueran quienes fueran…estando departe de Lust…lo único que podrían querer de ellos…seria a Sakura.

"Sakura…"-reacciono Syaoran, giro su mirada hacia su alrededor y era temible…porque no veía rastro de la Princesa.

"¡PRINCESA SAKURA!"-grito y comenzó a correr por el tembloroso suelo…y ahora escuchando mas cerca lo que venia…logro reconocer el sonido también…aquel sonido eran fervientes pasos de caballos. Se encontraba asustado…los sujetos estaban llegando y le parecía imposible como no podía encontrar a la Princesa estando en un casi vació desierto.

Hasta que por fortuna giro su mirada a unos arbustos que parecían tener pies…pues eran los pies de la Princesa Sakura quien se encontraba agachada entre los arbustos. Corrió hacia ella, se agacho a su lado para observar lo que hacia.

"P-princesa…"-decía Syaoran al observar impresionado como la flor de cerezo comenzaba a mover una gran roca entre los arbustos…que estaba destapando un agujero…y eso era probablemente lo que estaba buscando Meiling.

"C-como supiste que…"-la observaba atónito… ¿Cómo era posible que supiera donde se encontraba la salida?...vio sus ojos con detenimiento…aquellos ojos jade esmeralda no estaban brillando…parecía completamente ida…incluso podrías decir que parecía poseída. Termino de mover la roca…y cayó desmayada en brazos de Syaoran.

"Sakura…"-dijo el pequeño lobo mientras la sostenía en sus brazos con delicadeza.

Los galopes se escucharon ya no se oían nada lejos….

"¡Rápido! ¡Aquí esta el túnel!"-grito Syaoran alzando su mano desde el arbusto llamando la atención de Tomoyo y Meiling.

"¡Vamos!"-grito Tomoyo tomando la mano de la chica, ambas corrieron hacia el arbusto en el que se encontraban Syaoran y Sakura.

"¿¡Que le paso a Sakura?"-grito Tomoyo angustiada al ver el rostro durmiente de la joven y bella Princesa.

"Se desmayo. Daidouji baja con ella primero, yo seré el ultimo en bajar"-dijo Syaoran con decisión a ser el ultimo en bajar…es decir…quien se arriesgaría mas.

"¡Por supuesto!"-acepto Tomoyo. Syaoran con delicadeza paso el cuerpo de la Princesa a los brazos de Tomoyo y con cuidado la de cabellos largos y ojos azules bajo junto a la Princesa por aquel agujero.

Meiling se lanzo en el instante y por ultimo el joven ambarino.

Y aun sin saber hacia donde llevaría el dicho túnel, los chicos caminaron en cuatro patas por aquel misterioso pasaje esperando les diera una esperada salida. Meiling iba al frente de los cuatro, le seguía Daidouji y por ultimo Syaoran quien llevaba a la Princesa acostada en su espalda.

El túnel era oscuro, frió, tenebroso…en verdad no había ni un mapa ni una sola lámpara o fuego que alumbrara el camino…lo único que podían hacer era seguir caminando hasta llegar a la ansiada salida.

Fuera, frente al caído puente se mostraron numerosos "soldados" vestidos de negro, todos encapuchados, con caballos de aspecto tosco y tenebroso, solo susurraban con peculiaridad espectral mientras que los jinetes quedaban en fila horizontal frente al puente…esperando tal vez alguna señal.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el viento comenzó a soplar, el aroma indicaba una próxima lluvia…pero no habría ninguna…ya que, que esas cosas pasaran solo podía significar la llegada de la bruja mas temida de los ocho reinos.

Y pareciendo completamente mágico, las amarras que se habían soltado del puente comenzaron a formarse y a engancharse nuevamente dejando a un puente reconstruido. De pronto, justo en medio de aquel puente, una sombra negra apareció.

"Si desean que el poder del Reino Wesley les pertenezca y que toda guerra acabe con ustedes sobre la victoria…les recomiendo buscar a la Princesa Sakura…y deshacerse de ella…de otro modo arruinara todo por lo que han trabajado. Recuerden, soy una bruja, he visto lo que hará del reino…y no es nada bello…búsquenla y desaparézcanla"- esa sin duda fue una de las mentiras mas grandes y el acto mas sisañozo que se le había escuchado a Lust. Simplemente había decidido tender una trampa, les mintió para que eliminar a la flor de cerezo por ella…eso era lo que había hecho.

"Así lo haremos, señoría"-acepto el soldado a cargo de la tropa destapando su capucha negra y dejando ver su rostro ya demacrado y sediento de guerra.

"Sayonara"-dijo la bruja sonriendo malévolamente y desapareció del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando un poco de humo. Apenas se desvaneció y todos los soldados comenzaron a atravesar el puente en busca de la Princesa Sakura….proclamada por los ejércitos del Reino Wesley, (gracias a Lust) como: "La Calamidad de los Reinos"…claro…eso no era más que un gran engaño.

Después de algunas horas los cuatro jóvenes por fin vieron la luz en el túnel, luz que mostraba la salida.

Meiling salió de inmediato, le siguió Tomoyo, después Syaoran subió a la Princesa primero y por ultimo salio el.

Y ahora si estaban…dentro del Reino del Oeste…el Reino Wesley.

Ese túnel los había llevado a un cuarto dentro de una casa, el hogar de Meiling.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"-pregunto Syaoran seriamente viendo hacia Li Meiling, sentado en el suelo con la flor de cerezo durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el.

"Llegaron en un mal momento a Wesley… nuestro reino esta en guerra. Quienes venían tras nosotros es el ejército "Negro", lo único que desean es aniquilar y tener el control sobre nuestro reino. Y esta el ejercito "Rojo" que desea pelear por el bien de Wesley pero igual hace cosas muy malas…ambos ejércitos son temibles…"-dijo Meiling con tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse con dolor al sentir a su Reino arder en dolor.

"Mencionaste a Lust antes"-dijo Syaoran al ver como en la narración no había mencionado a tal hechicera.

"El ejercito "Negro" usa ruidosos caballos grandes y feos. Lust les dijo a ambos ejércitos algo que aun pienso es mentira, viniendo de esa bruja. Ella dijo que la Princesa del Reino Cerise, que acababa de irse hace unos días de su Reino, vendría a nuestro Reino Wesley a traernos caos…desde entonces los ejércitos aniquilan a cualquiera que este en las entradas del Reino"-conto Meiling con dolor y pena…incluso le avergonzaba saber que su propia gente creía en las palabras de tal maligno ser.

"La Princesa del Reino Cerise…es Sakura"-dijo Tomoyo con suma angustia poniendo sus manos sobre su boca en total asombro.

"¡Es una trampa!..Lust los puso en contra de ella"-decia el pequeño lobo con sumo temor mientras sin siquiera notarlo comenzaba a abrazar con protección al cerezo.

"E-ella es… ¿L-la Princesa-a del R-Reino C-Cerise?"-pregunto la de ojos marrón asustada. Si la Princesa buscada estaba en el Reino solo podía significar que ya los ejércitos debían saberlo…y ya deberían estarla buscando.

Y sin nadie esperarlo…quizás la suerte…o la ayuda de Lust….hizo que el ejército "Rojo" apareciera en el lugar. De inmediato tumbaron la puerta de la casa, hombres vestidos de rojo con corceles blancos bajaron de ellos y armados rodearon a los cuatro jóvenes atemorizados.

"¡LI MEILING, ¡DESHONRAS A WESLEY, ¡ACEPTASTE EXTRAÑOS EN TU CASA! Y ¡PEOR AUN!... ¡ACEPTASTE A LA PRINCESA SAKURA EN TU HOGAR, ¡TAL DESCARO DEBE SER CASTIGADO!... ¡RAPIDO, TOMENLOS!"-grito el soldado a cargo con suma rabia. Meiling comenzaba a hacerse un rió de cristalinas lagrimas mientras era tomada por dos soldados y la subían a un corcel junto a ellos. Tomoyo era cargada en otro corcel amarrándosele por detrás y Syaoran no pretendía dejar que tomaran a Sakura. Dejo a Sakura recostada sobre el piso y se paro frente a ella con toda la valentía posible intentando defenderla como si fuera lo único que tuviera en la vida…y tal vez…así lo era.

"¡No juegues, niño!"-grito otro soldado y apenas iba a herirlo con su espada cuando Syaoran la tumbo de su mano con una hábil patada. Pero el solo era uno…contra un ejército completo. Por detrás, como solo los cobardes lo hacen, lo golpearon en la cabeza haciéndole caer inconsciente.

Lo amarraron de pies y manos y lo subieron a otro corcel. Tomaron a Sakura con cuidado y fue subida a otro blanco caballo también.

El ejercito "Rojo" les llevo a su guarida…pero no a un lugar muy cómodo dentro de su guarida, encerraron a cada uno de ellos en una fría y sucia celda, cada celda continua a la otra.

Y por fin…después de tantas horas…aquellas verdes esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, se abrieron lentamente despertando y eliminando el sueño. ¡Pero era aterrador para ella, ella solo recordaba haber estado frente al puente, asustada esperando que los galopes de caballos se fueran y ahora se encontraba un lugar desconocido y sucio, oscuro y triste.

"¿D-donde estoy?"-pregunto temerosa la Princesa mientras veía metálicos barrotes frente a ella.

"E-estoy en una…celda"-dijo al ver y reconocer las características del lugar. Giro su mirada hacia alrededor…y solo había silencio…solo había temor…miedo que le obligaba a llorar en silencio.

"E-estoy s-sola…t-tengo miedo"-dijo asustada mientras se abrazaba a si misma esperando sentir que sus propios brazos rodeándola eran compañía.

"Princesa Sakura"-pero de pronto pareció que entre todo el abismo y soledad, al escuchar esa voz, una luz brillaba entre la oscuridad de las tinieblas y le mostraba tranquilidad.

"¡Syaoran-kun, ¿Dónde estas?"- pregunto la Princesa alarmada pero feliz a la vez al saber que el estaba hay…para ella.

"Estoy a tu lado…en la celda de al lado…hay unos muy pequeños barrotes en la parte de abajo que conectan nuestras paredes…"-decía Syaoran tranquilamente. Sakura rápidamente giro su mirada hacia la derecha y vio como en la parte inferior de la pared había unos muy pequeños barrotes…apenas su mano cabria por ellos. No lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a un lado de los barrotes, esperando estar lo mas cerca posible de el… y con dulzura y esperanza…paso su mano a través de los barrotes haciéndola tocar la celda de Syaoran.

Syaoran giro su mirada hacia la derecha y vio como hay estaba la mano de la Princesa…abrió sus ojos algo impresionado al verla…el tierno sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas…y con cariño y lentitud, tomo la mano de la Princesa con la suya, haciendo la respiración de ambos, acelerarse un poco mas por el nerviosismo.

"Te prometo…que te sacare de aquí"-dijo Syaoran decidido…después de todo, rescatar a la Princesa, era su misión.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: Wajua, antes de dar los agradecimientos XD quiero aclarar un punto:

1.- Con el final del capitulo anterior creyeron que esto se iba a desviar mucho hacia Meiling, Syaoran y Sakura…pero, no. XD estoy llena de sorpresas y ese triangulo amoroso no era lo que quería como cosa principal del reino Wesley, si no la aventura, sin embargo no lo descartaremos del fic n.n

-Agradecimientos-

Naguchan: Hola manita! X3 espero que te este llendo bien en Antofa con Saori y Azuky, salúdamelas x3. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu sugoi review! X3, XD que bueno que seas la primera en leer el capi jajaja x3 ya sabes te van mis súper gracias por eso. El queso es mio, Mortal o.ó, Y la leche…también o.ó! wahahaha x3 el poder de los lácteos es mio! Muajaja! (er…lector que no sea naguchan que este leyendo esto, ignore lo que escribí XD yo y Naguchan sabemos de lo que hablamos). Matta-ne manita! X3

Angie: Hola angie! Wiiii! Muchas gracias por la bienvenida! X3! Me da mucho gusto saber que me extrañaste x3! –te da un abrazo- x3 wiiii! Muchas gracias en serio!. O.Ó Escritora Magdalia Daidouji a sus ordenes Lectora Angie, le prometo actualizaciones x3 ojojojojo, yo y mis loqueras XD jaja, pero no te preocupes yo actualizo x3. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que te encuentres muy bien y nos leemos pronto! X3

Cynthia: XD Hola Cynthia, jajaja XD jamás casaría a Meiling con Syaoran, ni en un millón de siglos a menos que me de amnesia y olvide que amo a Syaoran con Sakura XD jojojojo. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo Cynthia! X3 me da muchisimo gusto que leas mis fics! Y claro estoy de regreso y aquí andare actualizando! Cuidateme mucho! X3

Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! X3. Jajaja XD lo se, Meiling es una chica muy directa y atrevida por lo que no me pareció increíble de su parte decirle eso a Syaoran X3. Un rival en el amor? X3 oh ya lo creo jojojojo. Nos vemos pronto Ebblin-chan! muchisimas gracias por tu review! Cuidate mucho! Nos leemos pronto! X3

Mao-Ayanami-pl: Konnichi-pu! X3, Oh, gracias por la promesa! X3 es un gusto recibir un review! ¡Si me fue muy bien en Noviembre! X3 y en diciembre ni se diga, lo malo es volver a clases ahora en enero ;o;, que martirio X.x. Dejar a Syao con Meiling? XD, … o,o quien sabe….x3 me encantan las sorpresas jojojojo. Nos vemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Lat2005: Hola Lat! X3 waaaaaa! Que genial responderte un review después de tanto tiempo! X3!. Oh… el final de la historia? X3, aun falta! X3 ya lo veras después. Jajaja, cierto, Meiling nos quería quitar a Syaoran, Lat! O.ó!..que haremos con ella? Owó –risa malevola- XD jojojojo lo planearemos después, por mientras muchas gracias por tu review! Y no me parece largo! X3 me parece excelente! Yo amo los reviews largos! X3 me derriten jajaja x3 son como…o.o uh, indescriptibles x3 pero geniales, nos leemos pronto Lat! Cuidate mucho!

Luna310: Hola Luna, Muchas gracias por el review!. Oh, XD si, una completa locura, pero bueno, tenemos a la santa Tomoyo Daidouji para resolver el problema que los tortolos castaños no pudieron ojojojojo x3. Me da mucha alegria que te guste el rumbo de la historia, espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto, cuidate mucho! X3

Undine: Hola Undine! X3! Wi!...oh…XD jajaja si, eso es nuevo, lo llamaremos "Matrimonio al estilo Meiling" XD seeeeh. Nos leemos pronto Undine! Cuidate mucho! Y muchas gracias por el review!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Malfoys! Hola! –te salto encima- XD jojojo tenia que hacerlo, ne, XD ya es tradicional jajaja. Muchisisimas gracias por tu apoyo, me encanta leer tus comentarios, me agrada saber que la letra que te mande te ayude! En cuanto actualices por favor avísame, será un placer leerlo, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! X3.

Ghia-Hikari: Hola Hikari! X3, Muchas gracias por el review! Jaja tienes razon x3 Tomoyo hay esta para ayudar cuando esos tortolos no puedan y bueno si Meiling se pone de chicle XD nosotras la despegamos jojojojo. Cuidate mucho! Abrazos! Gracias!

Li Maha: Hola Li Maha! X3, Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que genial que te guste la historia! Y bueno en cuanto a Drácula ya esta actualizado y finalizado! X3! –se siente realizada al recordar que acabo otro fic XD- Oh gracias! X3! Nos vemos por el Messenger cuando XDDDDD nuestras computadoras se crucen como tu dices jojojojo, cuidate mucho! Nos leemos!

Hermione I: Hola Hermione! X3 y como siempre! Tu review ha sido maravilloso tambien! X3 tus halagos me hacen hasta ponerme roja XD jajaja, me da mucho mucho gusto que mis historias te agraden de esa manera, espero te haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho Hermione!

Queen of Night: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review!... XD oh, asi que solo se puede casar contigo? –pone ojos de perro triste- me lo compartes? X3 yo también amo a Syaoran XD jajaja, nos vemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Miato Sakura-chan: Hola! Oh x3 muchisimas gracias, si! Revivi! Wahua! XD, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (aunque sea atrasado -.-U lo lamento mucho ;o;, espero te la hayas pasado genial x3 y también ahora en navidad y año nuevo). Y jamas lo dudes, compañera! XD soy una SS de corazon, una romantica empedernida como dijiste jajaja XD. Me da gusto ver que te vaya muy bien con tu historia, sigue asi x3! Se despide esta loca tambien, nos vemos pronto Miato! Cuidate mucho! Y suerte en todo! X3

Aiko: Aiko-san! X3! Hola! Muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, XD espero seguir leyendonos pronto! X3 te me cuidas mucho, yo tambien te envio muchos abrazos! Nos vemos! Cuidate mucho!

Subaruchan: Subaruchan! X3 Oh dios mio! Jajajaja XD somos unas dramáticas, ne? XDDDD me rei mucho con el primer parrafo del review jajaja al estilo TRC. Muchisimas gracias! Me da gusto saber que mis fics te gusten de ese modo! X3 en serio! Es un halago! Oh, empezaste a escribir fics? X3 wiii, interesante, mucha suerte!. XD Oh si, meti a la chica directa XD bienvenida seas a la historia, Li Meiling!. Por ahora el capitulo se torno mas serio y de aventura x3 pero no me gusta vivir en la seriedad, y ya que esta historia es de aventura, romance y comedia x3 será muy entretenido tener a Meiling en mi fic jojojojojo. XD Yey! Muchisimas gracias por el review, no, ya no me pierdo! X3 a menos que vuelva a tener un mes como el de noviembre ;.;, que horrible. Bueno me despido, te cuidas mucho Subaruchan, nos leemos pronto!

-fin de los agradecimientos-

Magdalia Daidouji: Fue un gusto actualizar esta historia! X3 espero les haya gustado! Y si no! XD no me lo digan, Reviews son bienvenidos, gracias a todos! espero hayan pasado un muy feliz año y una hermosa navidad! X3.

Nota: Hace días tuve un suceso extraño, me enferme muy extrañamente, tuve problemas respiratorios y sentí muy horrible. Fui al doctor pero no me encontró nada, por lo que aun no sabemos que clase de problema será o que habrá pasado. Pensé que podría tener tal vez un infarto y el doctor me dijo "Es casi imposible a tu edad, ni siquiera tienes que preocuparte por eso, y de ello solo se preocupa la gente mayor con sobre peso, tu no lo tienes"…me pregunto que si había tenido una emoción muy fuerte o algo para que le pasara eso a mi corazón, y en verdad el problema vino de la nada ya que no tuve ninguna emoción. Les digo esto, para justificar mi ausencia…si alguna vez llego a faltar pues probablemente este en el hospital, rezo por que no. (No necesitan comentar respecto a esto, es solo un aviso)

Les agradezco a todos su paciencia y que este 2006 este lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y sus queridos!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Promesa

**La Princesa**

**Magdalia Daidouji: gracias a quienes dejaron review, los aprecio mucho e igual a quienes leen esta historia.**

**Nota: si lees por favor deja review T.T **

**Nota 2: perdonen la tardanza, X.x pero ya estoy de nuevo en clases. **

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Escribiendo a las: 3:48 p.m **

**Escuchando: Sad Resolution – Full Metal Alchemist**

**Humor: XD eh...digamos que estoy bien XD... ;.; sniff**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 9: Promesa **

**El lo prometió… ¿No es así?...el dijo que la sacaría de ahí…el lo prometió. **

**Las promesas son solo palabras dichas y hechas para cumplirse. Jamás prometas algo que sabes que no harás, por que de ello nada bueno saldrá e incluso de dolor te podrías llenar. Se necesita mucho valor, y decisión para prometer algo, porque muchos no prometen, solo dicen. Será una promesa cuando lo hagas, mientras tanto no serán más que sosas palabras. **

"**Te prometo…que te sacare de aquí"-dijo Syaoran decidido…después de todo, rescatar a la Princesa, era su misión.**

**¿Cumplirá su promesa?... tal vez si, tal vez no, después de todo el futuro es siempre incierto. **

"**Syaoran-kun…gracias"-dijo la castaña con ternura dejando que su mano fuera tomada en tal cariñoso modo por el joven…ya que en esos momentos, que le tomara la mano no le parecía suficiente porque su interior sentía un gran deseo de correr hacia el y abrazarlo…pero no podría hacerlo…aun no. **

"**¡Sakura, ¡Syaoran, ¿Son ustedes, hablan muy bajo, ¡Apenas oigo sus voces!"-se escucho la voz frágil de la consejera Tomoyo gritando para ser oída. **

"**¡Tomoyo, ¿¡En donde estas?"-grito con alegría la Princesa, en tal oscuro lugar, aun tomada de la mano de Syaoran que le protegía. Sabía que aunque Tomoyo estuviera ahí, eso no los sacaría de estar tras barrotes de metal que jamás podrían traspasar…pero era su nueva amiga, y le daba gusto oírla, sana y salva. **

"**¡No estoy segura si estoy en las celdas de enfrente suya, ¡Pero creo saber como salir de aquí, ¡Necesitare tu ayuda, Syaoran!"-dijo Tomoyo avisando al castaño que lo requeriría para sacarlos de ese temible lugar, lo que Syaoran se había prometido hacer, por lo que acepto en el instante. **

"**¡Si!"-respondio Syaoran en el instante, tomando la mano de la Princesa con mas ternura, como si con ello le dijera que ya todo iba a estar bien, que el la sacaría de ahí, justo como lo prometió. **

"**El Reino Asían es poseedor de los "Polvos Mágicos"…pueden cumplir deseos, pero no muy grandes, debe ser algo pequeño. Si pido que nos saque de la celda no lo cumplirá…pero se que puede cumplir esto…"-dijo Tomoyo entusiasta mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa que contenía los polvos que anteriormente había usado Eriol, había sido muy astuta al tomarlos con ella. Los deseos jamás se debían decir en voz alta, por lo que, simplemente lanzo los polvos al aire y pidió su deseo. **

"**¿Qué pediste?"-pregunto Syaoran algo intrigado viendo que no sucedía ningún cambio y seguían dentro de las rejas esperando estar fuera de ellas. **

"**Jojojo, ya lo veras"-rio con picardía Daidouji mientras se aproximaba a los barrotes de metal que tenia frente a ella…para verlos frente a sus ojos, transformarse mágicamente en barrotes de madera, y aquella mágica transformación ocurrió frente a los ojos de la castaña y el ambarino, dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos. **

"**¿La madera es mas fácil de romper, ne?"-dijo Tomoyo con su dulce tono de voz, sintiéndose feliz consigo misma de haber cargado con los polvos del Rey. **

"**¡Increíble, Tomoyo!...P-pero no creo que yo pueda romperlo… ¡Pero lo intentare!"-dijo ella animosa, soltando su mano de la de Syaoran, poniéndose de pie con una pose llena de valor, ya que ella no era de las personas que se rendían sin siquiera haberlo intentado una vez. **

"**No es necesario, Princesa. Yo lo haré"-dijo Syaoran tomando decisión, poniéndose firmemente de pie, el era un chico con cuerpo de atleta, buenos reflejos, buen porte, y con piernas que definitivamente servían de mucha ayuda al patear. Sakura sonrió tiernamente con sonrojo al escucharlo y se quedo de pie frente a la reja sin hacer nada…esperando que en cualquier momento el fuera quien estuviera frente a ella y la sacara de ese oscuro lugar. El pequeño lobo comenzó a caminar hacia los nuevos barrotes hechos de madera que debía romper, y en cuestión de segundos, con solo dos patadas, derrumbo los barrotes suficientes para poder conseguir salir. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Lo lograste!"-grito la Princesa con alegría al haber escuchado como las rejas hechas de madera habían sido rotas por el ambarino. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse al escuchar los pasos de Syaoran hacia ella…ya lo tendría de frente a ella…ya lo podría ver…y tal vez…ya lo podría abrazar. **

"**Princesa Sakura, hágase hacia atrás, por favor"-decia Syaoran mientras se paraba frente a la celda de Sakura con decisión…aun estando en ese lugar tenebroso, aun en aquella aterradora oscuridad…podía ver esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban vivaces esperando que la sacara de ese lugar…era su promesa, ¿no? **

**Sakura rápidamente corrió hacia la esquina de la celda, poniéndose de espaldas, ya que si alguna madera salía volando al menos no le golpearía de frente. Syaoran tomo un poco de fuerza y rápidamente pateo los barrotes logrando tumbar dos en el instante. Por segunda vez tomo fuerza y logro lanzar otra de sus increíbles patadas que vencían los obstáculos. Ya con esa segunda patada, logro derrumbar dos barrotes mas, dando espacio suficiente para que la Princesa pudiese salir a través de ellos. **

"**S-syaoran-kun… ¡Syaoran-kun!"-Gritó la Princesa corriendo con prisa para atravesar el hoyo que Syaoran había dejado entre los barrotes y poder llegar a sus brazos.**

"**¡P-princesa!"-se sobresalto el joven guardián al sentirla llegar tan sorpresivamente a sus brazos…a buscar protección en ellos y aferrarse a el tan repentinamente. **

"**Muchas gracias…"-decía la flor de cerezo mientras dejaba caer cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos que resbalaban por su barbilla con delicadeza…ya que en el momento en que despertó en tal lugar…al sentirse sola en el abismo…se habia dado cuenta que si quería tener compañía…si quería ver a alguien…era el…el pequeño lobo. **

"**P-pero si yo no hice nada…Daidouji fue quien lo hizo…ella uso esos polvos y yo solo-"**

"**¡Pero sin ti no hubiera logrado salir!... ¡Por eso, muchas gracias!"-interrumpio la castaña antes de que el chico terminara de degradarse a el mismo. Lo soltó rápidamente e inclino su abdomen en forma de respeto y agradecimiento. **

"**P-princesa…"-decía el chico con sus mejillas ardiendo con una intensidad increíble… no sabia como ocultarlo…como esconder…que ella, su propia Princesa a quien habia jurado proteger… se estaba volviendo algo mas que una Princesa para el…porque ella era muy distinta a todas las niñas que alguna vez conoció. Y es gracioso decir, que a la Princesa le ocurría lo mismo…pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a acercarse al otro en esa manera…después de todo, no eran mas que: "Princesa-Plebeyo"… no podía haber otra clase de relación ¿o si?...Les diré que aun no lo se, después de todo, los asuntos del corazón son siempre un misterio. **

"**Ejem, ¿Me pregunto si habrá una iglesia por aquí donde puedan dar sus votos?... ¡Ojojojojo!"-interrumpió como lo acostumbrado, la picara Tomoyo Daidouji. **

"**,X.x, ¡NO!"-y como lo acostumbrado, respondieron al unísono con un fuerte "no"**

"**M-muy bien. Daidouji, aléjate lo mas que puedas de las rejas, por favor"-decia Syaoran mientras ahora se ponía de pie frente a la celda de Tomoyo, con Sakura detrás de el. **

**La ojiazul de inmediato corrió a un lado de la pared, poniéndose de espaldas como lo habia hecho Sakura, de esa manera se protegería mejor de cualquier trozo de madera que pudiera saltar y lastimarla. **

**Y así, el pequeño lobo repitió el procedimiento y con otras dos asombrosas patadas llenas de fuerza, coraje y valentía, logro tumbar las rejas suficientes para que Tomoyo pudiera salir. **

"**¡Hoe! ¡Increíble, Syaoran-kun!"-grito la castaña fascinada. **

"**El joven Syaoran es muy fuerte, ¿no es así Sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo con su dulce y conocida picardía mientras salía de la celda. **

"**¡Si!"-respondio de inmediato con suma felicidad la Princesa, ignorando que sus pequeños comentarios, hacían hervir de un modo impresionante al joven protector. **

"**Meiling…"-dijo repentinamente Tomoyo con su mirada perdida en la nada, recordando que no habían llegado solo ellos tres a la guarida del ejercito Rojo, habían venido con la chica de ojos rasgados llamada Meiling. **

"**¿No esta aquí?"-pregunto Syaoran algo desconcertado, tal vez no la conocía lo suficiente como para tomar suma importancia sobre ella…pero era una humana al igual que el, les había ofrecido su casa, y les advitiro acerca de Lust…así que ya tenia una deuda pendiente con ella…lo que simplemente significaría que le ayudaría a salir de donde quiera que estuviera. **

"**¡Meiling-san, ¿¡Estas aquí?"-grito Sakura poniendo sus manos sobre las extremidades de sus labios, como si intentara crear un altavoz con ellas. Sus verdes ojos se mostraban preocupados al no escuchar una respuesta de regreso. **

"**El ejercito dijo que iban a castigarla…"-dijo Daidouji aumentando la preocupación en su tono de voz, ya que la misma Meiling había dicho que los ejércitos eran temibles asesinos, imaginarse que pudieran hacerle un daño así, sencillamente le aterrorizaba. **

"**La prioridad de los ejércitos es deshacerse de la Princesa Sakura…Lust los ha puesto en su contra, Princesa. Justo ahora hay una guerra en el Reino Wesley…por lo que están peleando es por ti… llegamos a casa de Meiling y nos encontraron…no tardaran en venir, por lo que tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible y después regresar por Meiling"-decia con inteligencia el ambarino mientras veía como los ojos de la Princesa del reino Cerisse se hacían enormes, anchos, asustados…su rostro se volvía pálido. Ella había quedado dormida mientras todo eso sucedía…y justo ahora que sabia que había pasado…no podía asimilarlo. **

**¿Por qué todo se volvía tan miserable?**

**Iba a morir en unos meses debido a la maldición que Lust había impuesto con malicia sobre ella…aun no encontraba la piedra, ni siquiera la primer parte del mapa para encontrarlo. Ahora había un Reino en guerra por su culpa…simplemente la miseria comenzaba a llenarla…las lagrimas querían brotar de sus ojos…pero la oscuridad del corazón no permitía dejarlas salir…su corazón se había congelado por unos segundos…y un corazón frió, es incapaz de sentir. **

"**¿S-sakura?"-pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a ella tomándole un brazo, intentándola hacer volver en si, porque sus ojos se mostraban perdidos. **

"**Princesa, ¿Esta bien?"-pregunto Syaoran con algo de temor, ¿acaso estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques de pánico, se preguntaba el castaño de cabellos rebeldes…pero no era un ataque de pánico debido al terror…era por la realidad. **

"…**Quizá…debería entregarme…así todo terminaría pronto y nadie tendría que sufrir… y-yo no quiero… q-que los demás sufran…por mi"-decia ella, bajando su cabeza con lentitud, teniéndole miedo a sus propias palabras…porque las cosas se dicen por algo…y si ella decía que quizás debía entregarse…es porque tal vez lo haría. **

"**Sakura…"-quedo sin palabras la de cabellos largos.**

"**E-eso haré…me entregare, no escapare…así todo terminara"-decia la bella flor de cerezo, comenzando a dejar que el corazón se deshelara…y las lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos. **

"**No es tu culpa que el Reino este en guerra..."-comenzaba a decir el ambarino hasta ser rápidamente interrumpido. **

"**¡Pero, es mi culpa Syaoran-kun, ¡Hay una guerra por mi!"—grito ella con dolor alzando su mirada hacia arriba para poder ver a los ojos a Syaoran y sentir que sus palabras podían llegar a el. **

"**¡Lust los puso en su contra, Princesa, ¡Es culpa de ella!...Además, no permitiré…que te lastimen"-dijo Syaoran intentando darle ánimos a la princesa con verdaderas razones, y aparte…reafirmar…que siendo su misión proteger a la Princesa Sakura…nadie…ni nada….podría lastimarla. **

"**Syaoran-kun…"-sentía que mirar esos ojos intensos ojos color ámbar que le veían con reproche por intentar darse por vencida, le hacían sentirse tan débil…y tonta a la vez…como si todo lo que el dijera fuera solo la verdad…solo…la razón. **

"**Sakura, el joven Syaoran tiene razón…esto es culpa de esa temible bruja, no tuya. Por favor, no llores…todo va a estar bien. Y el ya te dijo que no dejara que te lastimen…así que no creo que dejaría que te entregaras, así que huyamos de aquí lo antes posible y sigamos buscando por la piedra… ¿si?"-pregunto Tomoyo tomando con sus sentimientos nobles de amistad las manos de la Princesa con las suyas, intentando que con esas dulces y agradables palabras, cualquier incoherencia que había pasado por la mente de Sakura se borrara en el instante. **

"**Tomoyo…"-decía ella con timidez al sentirse aun mas avergonzada por no solo ser convencida por Syaoran, por Tomoyo también. **

"**¡Si!"- y por fin respondió aceptando a la alternativa que se le había propuesto…huir del lugar. **

"**Pero… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?"-pregunto Sakura con su cara llena de ternura e ingenuidad. **

"**Muy apenas podemos vernos entre nosotros… ¿Cómo hallaremos la salida?"-pregunto Tomoyo intrigada, esperando que alguno de los dos castaños respondiera con sabia inteligencia la pregunta. **

"**Hoe…"-pero mientras Sakura hacia gestos cómicos de no tener ni la mas remota idea, el rostro del ambarino se mostraba pensante en la solución, giro su mirada hacia uno de los barrotes que había tirado de madera, que ahora simplemente parecía un palo…un palo…un palo que se podría usar como antorcha y eso podría iluminar su salida. **

"**¡Daidouji, ¿Aun puedes pedir un deseo con esos polvos?"-pregunto Syaoran mientras tomaba uno de los palos del suelo, y giraba rápidamente su mirada a Tomoyo esperando que diera una respuesta. **

"**¡Si!... ¿Por qué?"-pregunto Tomoyo intrigada. **

"**Desea que aparezca una flama sobre este palo… así lo podremos usar como antorcha"-respondio Syaoran sonriendo levemente, aliviado de haber encontrado una probable solución. **

"**De acuerdo…"- saco nuevamente sus ahora benditos polvos, y los lanzo al aire, deseando por que algo de fuego lograra aparecer sobre el palo creando una antorcha. Y en cuestión de segundos…apareció. **

"**¡Increíble!"-decia la Princesa maravillada de ver magia, ya que en su adorado reino Cerisse, la magia no era algo que se veía diariamente… pues desde que Lust le había dado esa maldición, la entrada de hechiceros se había prohibido en el reino de los cerezos. **

**Syaoran le sonrió levemente al ver a la Princesa tan entusiasmada por tal diminuto acto de magia, algo que sin duda logro que las mejillas del cerezo se volvieran rosas. **

**Caminaron por el lugar, todo estaba oscuro y no había señales de vida…era como si solo los hubieran abandonado como juguetes viejos en un armario…pero en lugar de ser un armario, era una especie de cueva…algo sencillamente escalofriante. Cada esquina del lugar en el que se encontraban las celdas tenía una pesada y ancha puerta de madera. La puerta del lado derecho tenía el símbolo del agua, una gran gota azul dibujada. Por el contrario, la puerta del lado izquierdo tenía el símbolo del fuego, una pequeña flama dibujada. Intentaron empujar las puertas pero no servia, era como si fuera puro acero, tan pesadas como una tonelada. **

"**He visto esto antes…en el Reino de Isis… son puertas mágicas…están selladas por los elementos del fuego y el agua…"-comenzaba a decir Tomoyo con sus ojos volviéndose serios y concentrados al observar a la puerta con la flama de fuego frente a ellos. **

"**Huh… ¿Sabes como abrirla?"-pregunto Syaoran anhelando que así fuera. **

"**Creo que… ¿Me permites tomar la antorcha?"-dijo Tomoyo girándose hacia Syaoran, con sus ojos entrecerrados dulcemente, con su acostumbrada amabilidad. **

"**E-eh...si"- respondió el ambarino algo dudoso, y dio en manos la antorcha a Tomoyo. **

"**Y ahora solo… debo hacer esto"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con picardía y lanzando la antorcha a que pegara con el símbolo de fuego que estaba estampado sobre la gran puerta mágica. **

"**¿¡T-Tomoyo que haces? O,O"-pregunto completamente desconcertada la castaña en el momento que vio como lanzaba la antorcha… para después dejar su boca abierta en asombro al impactarse de cómo al momento en que la antorcha tocaba el símbolo de fuego, la puerta comenzaba a deshacerse…desvanecerse en la nada…dándoles la salida. **

"**La puerta del fuego abrirá con el fuego…y la del agua con el agua…n.n jojojojo"**

"**o.o increíble"-dijeron los castaños al unísono, totalmente impresionados. **

"**Sigamos"- dijo Syaoran avanzando frente a ellas, ya que si algo llegaba a pasar, el estaría de frente afrontando y peleando contra lo que fuera…con tal de tener a salvo a su Princesa. **

**Los tres avanzaron a través del gran hueco que había dejado la desaparición de la puerta. Parecía que no había nadie…todo parecía haberse hundido en el silencio y la oscuridad… era sumamente extraño. Conforme avanzaban la luz comenzaba a aparecer cada vez más y más…ya no debía faltar mucho para que lograran salir de tales ruinas. Y así, dando sus últimos pasos…se encontraron fuera de la cueva….viendo porque no habían escuchado nada, porque todo había estado en silencio…justo frente a sus ojos….del lado izquierdo del inmenso territorio desierto del reino Wesley se encontraba el ejercito Rojo, aquel que los había capturado. Todos en una enorme fila horizontal montados sobre sus bellos y a la vez fieros corceles blancos listos para la batalla…contra el ejército Negro que estaba en el lado derecho, todos con sus capuchas negras infundiendo terror con su sola presencia, todos montados sobre sus caballos de apariencia espectral. **

**Todo estaba en silencio… tal vez lo único que faltaba es que sonara el grito de guerra del comandante de cada ejercito y la batalla iniciaría. **

**La Princesa con gran pavor se sujeto rápidamente al brazo derecho de Syaoran. **

"**Volvamos a la cueva, ¡Corran!"- decía Syaoran mientras comenzaba a girarse hacia atrás para entrar…pero la entrada a la cueva estaba bloqueda…parecía ser tan increíble…tan…inoportuno. **

"**¡P-pero si estaba abierta!"-gritaba Sakura dejando caer las lagrimas de sus ojos en desesperación, jamás había estado en medio de una guerra…que se peleaba por ella. **

**Viento repentinamente soplo dando escalofríos a todos en el campo de batalla, incluyendo a los castaños y a la ojiazul. **

"…**Yo estoy en todas partes…manzanita… ¿Tienes miedo?... espero que si"-se escucho esa frívola voz hablando justamente en el oído de la Princesa…algo que solo ella había podido escuchar…las lagrimas salían desbordándose como agua del río. **

"…**L-lust…bloqueo la entrada…"-dijo la castaña sintiéndose tan perdida, tan asustada…que dejo caerse de rodillas sobre el suelo. **

"**¡Princesa!... todo estará bien…"-decía Syaoran mientras se hincaba a su lado, y ya sin importar esa distancia de "Princesa-plebeyo"…tomaba con sus manos las mejillas de la Princesa, obligándole a verlo a los ojos. **

"**Te lo prometo"-dijo el prometiendo por segunda vez…esperando con todo su corazón ser capaz de cumplir su promesa nuevamente. **

"**G-gracias"-decia ella mientras se formaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro llena de temores y preocupación. **

**Ambos se pusieron de pie nuevamente y posaron sus temerosas miradas sobre la escena.**

**Solo un segundo más…para que el grito de guerra se escuchara, y la temible batalla empezara. **

"**¡AHORA!"-grito cada ejercito por su lado, y con brutalidad, fuerza y probablemente estupidez se lanzaron a una guerra contra ellos mismos…peleaban entre ellos…los propios ejércitos de Wesley peleaban entre si…sedientos de guerra y poder gracias a Lust comenzaron la batalla. Caballos corrían de un lado hacia otro con jinetes armados por espadas, lanzas y arcos. **

"**Dios mío…"-decía Tomoyo atemorizada viendo como la lucha se llevaba acabo y como los soldados no estaban nada lejos de ellos, pasaban algunos por sus lados, pareciendo ignorarlos y solo estar concentrados en aniquilar al "enemigo"…al enemigo que no eran mas que sus propios hermanos.**

**Y sin esperarlo… uno de los jinetes del ejército Negro paso rápidamente cabalgando justo a un lado de la Princesa y tomándola con el. **

"**¡SYAORAN-KUN!"-grito sobre el caballo, en brazos de un desconocido que la llevaba a adentrarse en los terrenos de la guerra.**

"**¡SAKURA!"-**

**-fin del capitulo-**

**Acabe escribiendo a las: 6:02 p.m **

**Escuchando: Breathless- tsubasa chronicle **

**Humor: Nyahua, feliz XD**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Ó.O no me maten XD no fue mi intención, decapiten al jinete del ejercito negro no a mi! ;.;…XD jajaja. **

**-Agradecimientos- **

**Mao-Ayanami-pl: Hola! X3, Muchas gracias por el review!. XD jajaja, responder reviews siempre es agradable x3. ¡Yup! XD super Syao la saco de hay .-.U pero a ver como la saca de la guerra XD muajaja. Gusto saludarte tambien, espero leernos pronto, nos vemos! Te cuidas mucho!**

**Lat2oo5/6 xD: Hola Lat! Muchas gracias por el review,XD, jaja, si Sakura es una ocurrente XD. Oh, XD awwww, no te preocupes XD syaoran sera recompenzado por su heroísmo x3! Meiling, XD ya veremos que pasa con ella. XD jajaja me gusta tu modo de hacer la tarea jaja XD. Gracias por la postada x3, te lo agradezco mucho, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho Lat!**

**Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 Si el S y S sobre todas las cosas! XD jaja….aunque creo que me vi un poco malvada con el final del capitulo .-.U…XD bueno no importa, tenia que suceder x3 muajaja. Muchas gracias por el comentario x3 me pone muy contenta que te gusten mis historias. Muchas gracias por la postada x3 tu tambien cuidate mucho por favor, nos leemos pronto Cynthia! X3 arriba Syaoran! (XD ya que tu eres "arriba corazones!", decidí ser "arriba Syaoran!" XD jaja)**

**LMUndine: Hola Undine! X3 Muchas gracias por el review, Sip, los capturaron ó.o, XD soy una malvada y en cuanto a lo de Meiling, bueno aun tenemos tiempo para ver que pasa XD jojojo. Ya le segui y espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto Undine, cuidate mucho!**

**LI MAHA: Hola Li Maha! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review, XD siii awww, el romanticismo siempre sobresale ante todo! Wahua! XD jajaja. XD jajaja si Lust siempre anda metiendose en todo o.ó luego se las vera con nosotras no te preocupes XD jojojo. Sip! X3 syaoran el valiente, hermoso, unico, inteligente, espectacular (XD oh rayos, cuando terminare de halagarlo?)… XD lo corte aquí antes de que me quede aquí describiendote lo hermoso que es Syaoran jajaja XD, muchas gracias! Nos vemos luego Li maha, cuidate mucho! **

**Naguchan: Neesama, Konnichi-pu! X3, gracias por el review manita cara de pu! XD jajaja, si la simpleza me afecta XD… O,ó menos mal mortal, ya sabes…los lacteos son de mi propiedad XD jajaja, okay el jamon se queda en tus territorios manis jajajaj XD dios, estamos locas mana. Nos leemos pronto manita! X3 **

**Malforys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! –te salta encima haciendo su espectacular tradicional entrada XD- Muchisimas gracias por el review, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! X3, me da gusto saber que si te ayudo x3. Por ahora no hay de que preocuparse, ya no me he vuelto a sentir mal x3 eso es bueno, supongo XD, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi n.n. Cuidate mucho tu tambien y te deseo suerte en todo X3 nos leemos pronto Malfoys!**

**Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu ebblin-chan, Muchas gracias por el review ! XD oh si, las noticias corren rapido, mas bien, Lust es una chismosa XD jajaja ella esta en todos lados según ella XD ..O.o que miedo XD. Muchas gracias por el review ebblin X3! en verdad. Nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho! X3**

**Misao: Hola Misao x3, muchas gracias por el review! XD wa! Me da mucho gusto que te agrade asi mi historia x3 –se pone super feliz- XD tehe, me da mas gusto que pienses eso X3, ya actualize xD, demore un poco por culpa de la escuela ;.; pero aquí me tienes de vuelta x3, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho!**

**Oishi-girl: Feliz año nuevo a ti también Oishi girl XD! (un poco atrasado, pero que hacerle? XD). Muchas gracias por el review! Me ha fascinado! X3, no te preocupes, yo entiendo cuando no se puede dejar review x3. Me da gusto saber que pienses eso de mis historias, en verdad, son comentarios que yo aprecio mucho, reviews como el tuyo son los que me ponen una sonrisota en la cara XD que parece que traigo media sandia en la boca jajaja XD, yo tambien te mando muchos saludos y un gran abrazote de año nuevo!. **

**Aiko: Hola Aiko-san! X3, Muchas gracias por el review!. XD jajaja, si, algo esta mal con nuestra salud mental, ne? XD jajaja. No te preocupes por lo de mi salud x3, ya estoy bien, bueno al menos no ha vuelto a pasar nada similar, mas que una gripa XD pero bueno las gripas no son tan malas (XD excepto por acabarme una caja de kleenex en una tarde XD) pero muchisimas gracias, yo tambien te mando un ciber-abrazote x3 deseando que estes bien y te cuides mucho! **

**Angie: Hola angie! X3, no tienes de que preocuparte XD y espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus vacaciones. XD no lo has leido? XD me sorprende, pero dejarme un review tambien demuestra tu compromiso y eso lo agradezco, muchas gracias angie, nos leemos pronto! Te cuidas mucho!**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: n.nU bien…llevo dos semanas en clase, con nuevas materias y profesores y eso es una carga horrible de la que hasta ahora me estoy librando poco a poco y por ello pude actualizar. **

**Nota: Siempre me da gusto actualizar esta historia y que la lean, asi que si lo hacen por favor, no estaria de mal dejar un review XD, realmente, los reviews son los que me mantienen escribiendo…y mi imaginación claro, XD pero los reviews son una parte muy importante. **

**Espero que quienes ya iniciaron clases les vaya muy bien, tienen mis deseos de buena fe!**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	10. El Hechicero del Oeste

**lloLa Princesa**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Muchas gracias a todos por leer! En verdad muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias. Eternamente agradecida, me dispongo a continuar**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Escribiendo a las: 10:48 p.m **

**Escuchando: The Battle– The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Humor: Woot! Muy feliz, con muchas energías para escribir XD**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 10: El Hechicero del Oeste. **

**¿Arrebatar a una Princesa en plena batalla?...oh, que pésimos modales. Pero bien, esto es una guerra, y bien se ha dicho….que una guerra, es decir, una batalla en la que se pelea sin piedad alguna…todo es posible, ya que el único objetivo…es la victoria. No importara cuantas personas heridas resulten, cuantas cabezas se pierdan, si quedan familias sin padre o hermanos…la victoria va sobre todas las cosas. Me parece la guerra es un acto de egoísmo…algo cínico y tonto…se empieza por una persona…y acaba con todas. Y esta batalla no era la excepción…iniciada por las tentadoras, mentirosas y frívolas palabras de Lust…siendo acabada en una lucha que se llevaba acabo entre propios hermanos…que tontería. Batalla peleada por conseguir el poder….era una Guerra de Pecadores. **

**La Princesa Sakura fue raptada rápidamente por un jinete del ejército negro que pasaba a su lado…**

"**¡SYAORAN-KUN!"-grito sobre el caballo, en brazos de un desconocido que la llevaba a adentrarse en los terrenos de la guerra.**

"**¡SAKURA!"-grito con todas sus fuerzas apunto de correr tras el caballo, como si su instinto reaccionara tan rápido como las liebres, pero la consejera Daidouji se lanzo encima de el antes de que cometiera una locura, corriendo entre los territorios de batalla, donde los jinetes pasaban con sus espadas desenvainadas cortando lo primero que el filo tocara. **

"**¡Detente, por favor!"-grito la de ojos azules sobre el, de inmediato se puso de pie y sujeto fuertemente el brazo del castaño, jalándolo con ella lo mas apartado que pudiera estar de la batalla, justo detrás de una gran roca que estaba al lado de la cueva. Syaoran había luchado intentando caminar con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lado contrario, entrar en el campo de batalla y recuperar a Sakura como fuera…pero conforme mas lo jalaba Tomoyo, mas lo hacia entrar en razón. **

"**¡Sakura, ¡Tengo que recuperarla!"-dijo Syaoran alterado, su corazón no podía dejar de latir tan aprisa, la única imagen que pasaba por su mente era el rostro de Sakura gritar su nombre.**

"**Si quieres salvarla, tendrás que esperar hasta que pensemos en algo…de otro modo, solo iras en vano, no estas armado…no podrás salvarla si mueres primero…debemos pensar en algo"-decía Tomoyo con mucha mas calma que el pequeño lobo, con sus ojos sumamente angustiados pero decididos, ella también tenia una deuda pendiente con el Lobo y Cerezo así que no dejaría que ninguno de los dos arriesgara su vida en tal modo, ambos le preocupaban. **

**Syaoran fijo rápidamente su mirada en el piso al haber entendido las palabras de Tomoyo, si quiera sentía que tenia tiempo para hablar, solo quería pensar rápido en una solución que pudiera salvarlos. **

**Apretó su puño derecho…porque se sentía tan vació de ideas… no podía encontrar la solución al problema…hasta que escucho algo azotar contra piso con gran fuerza, asomo su cabeza por fuera de la roca para haber que había caído con esa magnitud. No era nada más ni nada menos que un soldado del ejército Negro…ya muerto, su caballo flechado de una pierna, y el del corazón. **

"…**Oh"-decia Tomoyo al asomar su cabeza por detrás de la del castaño y lograr ver lo que esos ojos ambarinos veían con tanta sorpresa…y veía al cadáver con asombro porque le daba una idea. **

"**Tengo una idea"-dijo Syaoran mientras se apresuraba a correr hacia al cadáver…lo tomaba con el y lo arrastraba cuidadosamente hacia el pequeño escondite en el que estaban el y la consejera Tomoyo Daidouji. **

"**¡Dios mío!"-grito Tomoyo con terror al ver al hombre desangrado, giro su mirada hacia Syaoran…y parecía que podía leer su mente…ya sabia lo que el pequeño lobo haría.**

"**Me vestiré de este jinete y buscare por Sakura en el lado de el ejercito Negro. Espera aquí, Daidouji. No salgas pase lo que pase"-decía Syaoran mientras quitaba la capucha del verdadero jinete del ejercito negro y la ponía sobre si….haciéndolo parecer un verdadero soldado de esa armada… listo para la guerra. Tomo la espada y la escondió bajo su capa….no se podía ver su rostro, solo su mentón, simplemente era un encapuchado mas del ejercito. **

"**Salva a Sakura…y por favor…regresen sanos y salvos"-respondió Tomoyo juntando sus manos en pose de suplica o plegaria, su corazón comenzaba a latir con preocupación pues ahora estaría separada de sus dos compañeros de viaje…sus dos nuevos amigos. **

**El pequeño lobo simplemente acento con una muy leve sonrisa pues era su promesa y su misión volver con Sakura y seguir en busca de la piedra sin importar que tan caro fuera el precio a pagar hasta lograrlo.**

**Salió del escondite dejando a Tomoyo y uniéndose a los campos de guerra donde todos corrían sobre caballos o sin ellos de un lado a otro. Los que iban montados a caballos eran mas peligrosos pues flechaban a quienes iban corriendo, como el lobo…pues se habían vuelto su blanco.**

'**No lo lograre si corro…la distancia es muy larga y no podré hacer nada si recibo una flecha…tengo que conseguir un caballo'-pensaba el ambarino mientras veía a los jinetes pasar a su lado, la mayoría eran del ejercito negro que iban hacia el lado izquierdo donde su enemigo el ejercito Rojo se encontraba, hasta que por fortuna un jinete…bueno, miseria para el jinete y fortuna para nuestro joven ambarino, fue flechado en el brazo derecho, causándole una terrible contusión, haciéndole caer del caballo. Esta era su oportunidad, el caballo no había sido flechado así que seguía corriendo ahora sin rienda alguna. Iba a ser algo sumamente arriesgado…interponerte en el camino de un caballo que corría con locura…pero si tenía que hacerlo para rescatar a su princesa…lo haría. El negro corcel paso a su lado y el castaño salto sobre el, dándose un fuerte golpe en el estomago al caer sobre la espalda del caballo…comenzaba a resbalarse así que se sujetaba de la silla de montar con todas sus fuerzas…medio cuerpo suyo iba volando, hasta que se dio un empujón a si mismo hacia delante y logro tener su cuerpo sentado sobre el "indomable" animal. **

'**No permitiré que la lastimen…'-se decía a si mismo mientras su mirada se tornaba decidida y seria a lograr su propósito…no había marcha atrás…rescataría a la Princesa…aunque diera su vida por lograrlo…es decir…el mas alto precio. **

**Su caballo iba con dirección contraria a la que intentaba llegar…así que halo las riendas del caballo para que diera vuelta, fue algo complicado pues el animal estaba frenético, pero pudo manejarlo. Una flecha rozo su brazo…aquel que justamente había sido flechado antes…y parecía ser que no volvería a pasar. **

"**Compañero, noticias de Lust, dice que ataquemos el lado Este del ejercito Rojo, al parecer tienen a una rehén por allá…dice que la eliminemos por el bien de Wesley… ¿¡A donde vas?"-le había dicho otro soldado del ejercito negro al pasar al lado del ambarino y después notar que no iba dirección al lado este…iba dirección al Ejercito Negro…donde se encontraban los comandantes del batallón…donde tenían a su Sakura. **

**Siguió cabalgando, viendo caer a muchos por flechas y a otros luchar con espadas…tenia tanta suerte de parecer ser "ignorado" por los demás combatientes.**

**Logro llegar hasta donde los comandantes y algunos más del ejército se encontraban…en una superficie más alta del terreno…veía que por lo menos diez soldados formaban un circulo…bloqueando algo…escondiendo algo…el cerezo. **

"**Sakura…"-dijo el en su mas baja voz…comenzando a sentir pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalarse por su frente debido al nerviosismo…estaba frente a los lideres de un ejercito…todos custodiando de la Princesa…que el debía rescatar. **

"**Soldado… ¿Por qué viene de los campos de guerra?...Usted debería estar combatiendo"-dijo un general acercándose a Syaoran…algo que distinguía a un general del ejercito de un soldado cualquiera era que los generales usaban una clase de coronilla alrededor de la capucha…algo que el pequeño lobo definitivamente no llevaba puesto. **

**Cerraba sus puños con nerviosismo…la indecisión sobre que responder lo consumía por dentro… pero…no abandonaría su misión. **

"**Y-yo…he escuchado a Lust decir…que…suelten a la Princesa"-dijo el ambarino alzando su voz un poco mas alta, aun su rostro incapaz de ser visto, solo su mentón, pues la capucha negra cubría lo demás. (n.a: X3 aw, extrañaba a mi syao encapuchado XD, quienes leyeron mi fic "Un solo camino" saben de lo que hablo jaja XD) **

**Todos callaron….quedo un silencio en el ambiente al escucharlo decir tal disparate… La Princesa aun siendo rodeada por aquellos soldados, se puso de pie…e intentaba ver entre ellos a la persona que había dicho eso…porque su voz le parecía sumamente familiar. **

"**¿¡De que hablas idiota, ¡Lust nos pidió aniquilarla, ¡No tendría caso soltarla!"-le grito el general esquizofrénico, sujetando la capucha por el pecho con agresividad. **

"**E-ella dijo…que…yo debía llevarle a la Princesa…así ella podría aniquilarla…d-dice que lo hará ella…pero agradece que la hayamos capturado"-respondió Syaoran conteniéndose a tragar saliva por todas las mentiras que estaba diciendo y esperando con todo su ser que creyeran al menos un poco. **

"**Tu… ¿Un soldado cualquiera?... ¿Te lo dijo a ti?... ¿Por qué no a ninguno de nosotros? ¿Eh mocoso?"-pregunto el general tomando mas rencor, como si el hecho de recibir un mensaje por parte de Lust le diera mas meritos y sentía que ese "mocoso" se los estaba quitando. Esa bruja…ya los había llenado de envidia también.**

"**E-eh…ella…yo la escuche…es verdad…dijo que si no lo hacen…ella acabara con Wesley…por eso…yo debo llevarle a la Princesa"-contesto el ambarino…deseoso que no hicieran mas preguntas porque las mentiras blancas comenzaban a agotársele. **

"… **Lust es una bruja…una oscura…siempre le gusta hacer el trabajo sucio…supongo que esta bien que ella se haga cargo de la Princesa… ¿Tienes que ir tu solo o puede alguien acompañarte?"-pregunto el hombre ya que al escuchar de la boca de Syaoran "Ella acabara con Wesley", le hacía temblar en sus adentros, consideraba mejor no desobedecer ningún mandato de Lust…no confiaba plenamente en Syaoran…pero no quería tomar ningún riesgo. **

"**Tengo que ir solo"-respondio el castaño seriamente, ya sin titubear, por fin había ganado la confianza del general…tal vez no completa…pero lo suficiente para permitirle tomar a Sakura con el. **

"**De acuerdo. Soldados…dejen que nuestro compañero tome a la Princesa"-dijó alzando su voz y agravándola de manera que se entendiera que era una orden a realizar. **

**Los soldados algo extrañados por la repentina decisión de Lust (cual había sido verdaderamente una mentira de Syaoran) abrieron su circulo dejando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para que Sakura saliera de hay. **

**La flor de cerezo lo había escuchado todo…había escuchado la conversación entre el general y el soldado….aquel soldado que su sola voz le parecía tan familiar…lo sentía…lo sabia…sabia que tenia que conocerlo de algún lado…pero la capucha no dejaba ver mas allá de sus labios. **

**Sakura comenzó a dar pasos temerosos fuera del circulo en que la tenían…no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo…si no moría en manos de esos hombres, sería Lust quien la desaparecería… entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? **

"**Vamos, niña, vayas a donde vayas morirás… solo toma su mano y vete de nuestro reino"-dijo el general viéndola con mala cara, atemorizando mas los adentros de la de ojos verdes, hasta que con poca paciencia y algo de brutalidad la tomo por la muñeca haciéndola gemir con algo de dolor. **

"**M-me d-duele…por favor…n-no…"-decía Sakura mientras el sujeto no media su fuerza y apretaba sin saberlo cada vez mas y mas. El misterioso encapuchado apretó sus puños con fuerza…sentía que debía darle su merecido a ese hombre…pero si lo hacía, no seria solo una muñeca lastimada lo que la Princesa tendría...así que decidió aguantar el coraje. **

"**¡Ahora, ve con el!"-grito el general y con fuerza la aventó como si fuera un frágil objeto hacia el pequeño lobo, haciéndola golpear el pecho del chico. **

"**N-no m-me lastime…por favor"-decia la de ojos jade esmeralda, dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos…para que al levantar su vista hacia arriba…estando tan pegada al chico…pudiera ver lo que había bajo esa capucha…esos ojos ámbar y cabello desordenado…. **

'**S-syaoran-kun…'-se dijo en pensamientos rápidamente…no podía terminar de creerlo…sus ojos se abrían a lo largo y ancho. **

"**Vamos…_Princesa Sakura_"-respondio el con una muy leve sonrisa al ver que lo había descubierto…que ya sabía que era el quien venia a su rescate. **

"**Syaoran…"-susurro ella, inaudible para todos excepto el.**

**Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente…sus lagrimas ya no querían salir gracias a la tristeza si no a la felicidad… y aun se atrevía a preguntarse en su mente "¿Por qué se arriesga tanto por mi?"…cuando la respuesta cada vez se hacia mas clara y quizá mas obvia. **

"**¿Que esperas, ¡ya vete antes de que Lust se enfade!"-grito el general. Syaoran acento rápidamente como si en verdad fuera a acatar la orden y tomo a la Princesa de la mano…ambos alejándose cada vez mas caminando hacia donde el joven castaño había dejado su caballo. **

**Y justo cuando parecía que el cielo se había aclarado y la tempestad terminado dejándolos huir libremente…el desastre resurgió. **

**Por que el viento soplo fuertemente…y la capucha de Syaoran tumbo…**

"**¡EL ERA UNO DE NUESTROS REHEENES, ¡SE ESTA ROBANDO A LA PRINCESA, ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!"-grito el comandante señalando al castaño…porque ahora su rostro se había vuelto visible para todos. **

"**¡TRAS ELLOS!"**

**Syaoran cargo rápidamente a la Princesa en sus brazos y comenzó a correr tan veloz como podía porque justo ahora su vida dependía de ello…**

"**¡Syaoran-kun!"-grito la flor de cerezo en brazos de su valiente guardián. **

**Iban a morir…pues justo en ese momento se hizo formación de los soldados que estaban presentes…cada uno puso su arco al frente…a punto de dejar la flecha salir e intentar flechar a ambos castaños pero…algo inesperado ocurrió. **

"**_¡TIEMPO!"_-se escucho un grito, uno especial que hizo eco, resonando tan fuerte en todo el terreno de batalla como si estuvieran en espacios cerrados cuando era todo lo contrario. Fue una voz de un hombre de la tercera edad, probablemente. Al escuchar aquella voz todos los soldados temblaron…todos…se desconcentraron…veían hacía todos lados como si esperaran un ataque. **

"**¿¡Q-que pasa?"-gritaba Sakura ahora rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del castaño con temor. **

**La arena comenzó a temblar…todos se tambaleaban y comenzaban a correr despavoridos sin saber que hacer. Hasta que de pronto la arena que tocaban los soldados los convertía en estatuas de arena seca y dura… cuando el ambarino noto aquello no pensó en la salvación de ambos…solo en la de su princesa y aun teniéndola cargada en brazos corrió hasta llegar al lado de su caballo y subirla en el. (n.a: TT.TT ese si es un héroe…primero se muere el antes que ella…sniff…) **

"**¡SYAORAN-KUN, ¡NO!"-grito alzando su mano hacía el chico que ahora formaba parte de un especie de cementerio conformado por estatuas de arena. Incluso el caballo sobre el que ella estaba se había transformado en estatua…la única que quedaba a salvo era ella. **

"**¡SYAORAN-KUN!"-grito nuevamente con sus ojos dolidos bajando del caballo sin importarle si al tocar la arena ella se volvía una estatua mas…solo quería estar con el. **

"**¿¡P-porque?"-gritaba ella sujetando las duras manos de Syaoran…no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo había ocurrido todo eso. **

"**No esta muerto…ningún soldado que este aquí hecho piedra esta muerto…pueden verte, y pueden escucharte…solo están inmovilizados…"-se escucho esa voz de edad hablar…pero muy cerca de ella. La castaña giro su mirada hacía atrás y tras ella se encontraba un hombre mayor de edad…sin embargo con postura suficiente pues no estaba encorvado…usaba una túnica color ocre, amarrada de la cintura por una soga…parecía la vestimenta de un monje. **

"**¿Q-quien es usted?"-preguntó la castaña con temor…soltando las manos de Syaoran…y juntando las suyas con temor. **

"**Soy el Rey de Wesley y Hechicero del Oeste… Oz. Conjure este hechizo para detener esta guerra ilógica. ¡Tan solo me fui un mes y dejaron envenenar sus mentes, ¡Soldados torpes!. ¡Ella es la Princesa Sakura del Reino Cerise y no es la calamidad de los Reinos! ¡Es nuestra salvación!... ¿¡Cómo pudieron creer en Lust?"-gritaba con enojo el Hechicero pues sabía que todas las estatuas podían escucharlo. **

"**¡Hoe, ¿E-El hechicero del O-oeste?"-exclamo la castaña sumamente sorprendida soltando sus manos y haciendo sus brazos hacía atrás en desconcierto pues Eriol había mencionado que eran los cuatro hechiceros quienes poseían las partes del mapa para encontrar la piedra mágica. **

"**Mas que hechicero ahora soy un profeta… sin embargo aun queda algo de mi magia, al menos lo suficiente como para detener esta guerra. Disculpe a Wesley, Princesa Sakura…fueron muy débiles contra las palabras de Lust. Ya había predicho que esto pasaría…pero pensé que estaría de regreso antes de que ocurriera…mas no fue así. Viajas en busca de la Piedra, ¿no es así, su alteza?"-preguntó el Rey de Wesley.**

"**¡Si!...El Rey del Reino Asian, Eriol-san dijo que usted tenia una de las partes del mapa para llegar a la piedra. ¡Por favor, ¡Dígame que hacer!... ¡Haré lo que sea para conseguirlo!..."-dijo Sakura con ojos de suplica, acercándose un poco mas al Hechicero…esperando que le diera indicaciones. **

"**¿Te refieres a esto?...Es tuyo…"-dijo el Hechicero Oz, abriendo la palma de su mano y dejando que en ella se formara sobre ella un trozo de papel blanco. **

"**¡Hoe!... ¿En verdad?"-pregunto ella con emoción, dudando de tomar la parte del mapa o no hacerlo.**

"**En verdad"-dijo el…tomo la mano derecha de Sakura y dio en su mano aquel trozo de papel. **

**El viento soplo en su manera peculiar…Lust había llegado. **

"… **No pierdo tan fácilmente, Oz…y tú lo sabes. Al menos…les dejare mi pequeño obsequio: 'Almas de piedra…así permanecerán durante toda la eternidad…lo único que logre rehacerlos serán lágrimas sagradas…y quizá no las encontraran'. ¿Qué tal estuvo eso, Oz?...Acabas de perder a Wesley… ¡Jajaja!...y Tu, mi querida pequeña manzana acabas de perder a tu querido… ¡Jajaja!... Nos veremos después…manzanita"-no había hecho su aparición físicamente, pero al igual que Oz había hecho resonar su voz por todo el lugar.**

**Al escucharla los ojos de Sakura se mostraron llenos de angustia y preocupación…no había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir Lust pero seguro no era nada bueno…menos cuando escucho esto: "y Tu, mi querida pequeña manzana acabas de perder a tu querido…"… ¿Su querido?... ¿Se refería a Syaoran?... ¿Perderlo?...su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. **

"**Mi tierra es sagrada, Princesa. Lust no puede tocarte directamente aquí…por ello utilizo a los ejércitos de mis tierras…para llegar a ti. Acaba de lanzar un hechizo en venganza…y significa que todos se quedaran como piedras…por siempre"-dijo Oz, con sus ojos grises por la edad entristeciéndose…bajando su rostro con pena. **

"**¡NO!"-grito la Princesa rápidamente, giro a su lado derecho donde estaba la estatua de Syaoran y se abrazo a el fuertemente. **

"**N-no q-quiero…"-su voz comenzaba a temblar mientras abrazaba a la estatua…estaba apunto de llorar…y estaba en todo su derecho para hacerlo. **

"**Tranquila, Princesa. Las _lágrimas sagradas_ que menciono Lust tienen dos sentidos…como Wesley es un reino desierto…la lluvia no se da con facilidad…por ello le llamamos "Lagrimas sagradas"…pero también…si no me equivoco…sus lagrimas Princesa Sakura…lo son también"-dijo el Hechicero del Oeste…sonriendo levemente hacía la Princesa…tal vez no podría llorar sobre todos los soldados para salvarlos…pero si sobre sus seres queridos…Syaoran y Tomoyo. **

"**¿Q-que?"-**

"**Este chico no es la única persona que te importa que esta aquí…hay alguien mas… dime su nombre y la encontrare"-dijo el Hechicero agachándose, haciendo a su mano tocar el suelo arenoso. **

"…**T-Tomoyo"-respondio la Princesa girando su mirada hacía el Mago que al escuchar el nombre cerraba sus ojos y presionaba mas su mano sobre la arena. **

**Y por acto de magia…la estatua de Tomoyo comenzó a surgir de las arenas…dejando a la castaña con su boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos tan grandes como dos platos…jamás había visto magia como esa. **

"**¡Tomoyo!"-grito y velozmente se soltó de Syaoran corriendo hacía la estatua de su amiga consejera Daidouji. **

"**Deja que una de tus lagrimas la toque…y todo saldrá bien"-dijo el hechicero de Wesley con cierta ternura hacía la Princesa. Sakura asentó con la cabeza decidida…tomo la mano de piedra de Tomoyo…**

"**Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Tomoyo"-dijo la Princesa sujetando la mano de su amiga…coloco una tierna sonrisa sobre su rostro y dejo que su lagrima cayera…justo en la mano que sujetaba. **

**Lo que parecía ser arena en lugar de piel…comenzó a desaparecer…se veía como si se estuviera disolviendo entre la piel de Tomoyo…pero en verdad solo se desaparecía…hasta dejarla completamente móvil y normal otra vez. **

"**¡Muchas gracias, Sakura!"-dijo Tomoyo felizmente tomando la otra mano de la Princesa, entrecerrando sus ojos con dulzura sumamente agradecida, mientras la castaña le respondía de la misma forma. **

"**¿Falta alguien mas, no?"-preguntó Oz, sonriendo levemente, girando su mirada hacía la estatua de Syaoran. Sakura vio con ternura al Hechicero, sonriendo levemente…soltó las manos de Tomoyo y con lentitud camino hacía la estatua de Syaoran. **

**Al estar frente a el…le miro a los ojos con ternura…sabía que el podía verla y escucharla…y se abrazo a el tiernamente, recargando su cabeza sobre los hombros de el ambarino. **

"**Gracias por estar conmigo…Syaoran…"-dijo ella con su tierna sonrisa y ojos cerrados…dejo escurrir una de sus lagrimas que cayo sobre los hombros del chico… sin apartarse de el…y la magia comenzó…al igual que con Tomoyo… la arena comenzó a desaparecer dejando al chico intacto…nuevamente capaz de moverse. **

"**No es nada"-respondió el chico cerrando sus ojos con dulzura también…correspondiendo el abrazo de su Princesa, rodeándola con sus brazos tiernamente…porque ninguno de los dos…quería perderse del otro.**

**-Fin del Capitulo- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Er okay…bienvenidos a una pequeña parte de mi extraña imaginación x.X en donde la magia y amor abundan tehehe...er… apesto …x.x **

**-Agradecimientos-**

**Angie: Hola angie, muchas gracias por el review! X3 ya actualicé! Y espero que te haya gustado XDU…Muchas gracias! Nos leemos pronto! **

**Angel of the watery: Hola Watery! X3 XD jajaja si, bueno el caballero solo se encargo de llevarla a la base de los meros meros XDU pero aun asi nyahahah o.ó muerte! Poom poom poom! XD jajaja okay te doy los derechos reservados de su muerte XD. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto! X3**

**Undine: Hola Undine, muchas gracias por el review! X3 ya actualicé XDU, nos leemos pronto! **

**Andy Kristel: XD Andrea! Muchas gracias por tu review! XD jajaja bueno el jinete solo era un títere para llevar a Sakura a la base de los maluchos XDU…X3 nyaaaa bueno se reencontraron y er paso algo un poco inesperado XDU pero bah ya se volvieron a ver! Wuju! X3 muchísimas gracias por tu review andrea estoy muy feliz de que me hayas dejado uno XD jajaja. Nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho!**

**Mao- Ayanami- pl: Hola Haidee! (XD aun no puedo creer que mi personaje y tu se llamen igual XD) Uh…en cuanto a Meiling…bueno corrió la suerte de los demás y esta hecha piedra pero claro ya se vera en el próximo capitulo que pasa con ella. Y bueno X3 ya viste lo que paso con SyS X3 tehehe, muchas gracias por el review! Espero te haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos pronto! X3**

**LI MAHA: Hola! X3 nya te gusto mi regalo? XD jajaja que gusto me da. T.T shii la escuela es malvada, es un ogro x.X jojojo…XD seh eso es lo que me gusta de la escuela, amigos…fuera de eso…ó,o…-cri cri cri-….XD aham, muchas gracias por el review! X3 y por desearme suerte, te mando mis deseos de buena fe! Cuidate y nos leemos pronto!**

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! –te salto encima- X3 muchas gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto leer eso! X3 yup yup. Y ya no te preocupes por mi x3 todo esta bien….espero que tu también estés muy bien X3 y me digas en cuanto actualices para ponerme a leer, ne? X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!**

**Lat2005: Hola lat! X3 oh XDU no importa si el review llega "tarde" n.n recibirlo siempre es bueno x3. Oh si XD viene un lio y se salen y luego se meten a otro y bueno XD…así son las cosas. Uh, digamos que la recompenza de Syaoran fue su abrazito x3 oh mi heroe XD jajaja ese si es un hombre! . Muchas gracias por el review Lat, espero leernos pronto! X3**

**Cynthia: Hola Cynthia!...oye T,T estuve buscando en mis mails...pero creo que solo dos me gustaron XDU y te los mande…te llegaron? ó.o…espero que si x.x… Muchas gracias por el review cynthia X3 ojala XD este capitulo te haya despicado jaja X3. Mis mejores deseos para ti tambien, nos leemos pronto! X3 P.d: Viva Syaoran! XD…**

**Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi-chan! X3…oh muchas gracias por el comentario de mi cabecita X3…XD jojojo según yo apesta, pero me alegra saber que a alguien le agrada. Ya actualice y espero te haya gustado x3, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!. **

**Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu! Ebblin-chan! X3. Si XD Lust, chismosa, manipuladora, egocéntrica, vengativa...XD ohhh y una infinidad de adjetivos mas. Muchas gracias por el review! X3 yup promesas son promesas… X3 nuevamente muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto y cuidate! X3**

**Naguchan: Nya! XD mi mantacrasia cara de pu! XD. Muchas gracias por el review x3. Tu no te preocupes sisa XD deja el review cuando quieras o cuando puedas x3. Oh si Syaoran x3..ajajaja super patadas XD jajaja es que si, oh sus patadas son para admirarse XD. Muchas gracias por leerme manis, nos estamos leyendo! X3**

**Lore: Hola Lore, muchas gracias por el review! X3….XD nya el suspenso…X3 jojojo…pero ya le segui! X3, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto! X3**

**Marisaki: Hola Marisaki, Muchas gracias por el review! X3 me da gusto que te hayas animado a leer este fic X3…oh lo del sueño…. XD no te preocupes, yo así soy de extraña con las cosas de los sueños, creo que es normal si no lo entendiste X3…se suponía le debía dar entender a Sakura y a Syaoran que están destinados a estar juntos…XDU solo que Sakura no entendió el mensaje y Syaoran si XDU. Muchas gracias otra vez por tu review y por leer! X3 muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!**

**Hermione I: Hola Hermione! X3 muchas gracias por tu review! X3 Me da mucho gusto que me sigas leyendo, ya le continué y espero te haya gustado X3!...X3 nos leemos pronto, te cuidas mucho y muchas pero muchas gracias por leerme! X3**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Termine de escribir a las: 2:24 p.m de otro día XDU **

**Escuchando: Evacuating London- The Chronicles of Narnia (o,o buen soundtrack...XD si, soy adicta a los soundtracks) **

**Humor: -.-U asustada...siento que no les va a gustar en lo más mínimo este capitulo pero bueno...siempre pueden culpar a mi imaginación x.x **

**Magdalia Daidouji: T.TU si no les gusto…no me lo digan XDU….los reviews son siempre bienvenidos…si lees deja review por favor x3…pero no digas cosas que desaniman al autor porque seguro no te gustaría que te las dijeran a ti…es todo n.n. NYAAAAAAAAAAA SYAORAN! –sale corriendo con su bandera de Yo amo a Syaoran-**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	11. El Reino de Isis

**La Princesa**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola a todos! X3 muchas gracias por leer! En verdad! X3, aquí les va la actualización! X3**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Escribiendo a las: 5:00 p.m**

**Escuchando: Hikari Orchestra Versión- Kingdom Hearts**

**Humor: pawn…a escribir se ha dicho! owó**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 11: El Reino de Isis**

**Lagrimas ordinarias pueden conmover corazones…pero lagrimas sagradas logran tocarlos…y aquellas que pertenecían a la Princesa Sakura…lo eran. **

**Esas gotas de agua lograron salvar a dos de sus seres queridos…sus nuevos amigos que ya valoraba tanto que no tenía en su mente palabras suficientes para agradárseles estar con ella. **

**Jamás lograría derramar tantas lágrimas sobre cientos de soldados…pero podrían esperar por la lluvia que también era considerada sagrada…y todo saldría bien. **

**Así que al derramar una lagrima mientras abrazaba con cariño a su joven protector, lo volvió a vida y por ello en agradecimiento un abrazo que envolvía el doble de dulzura y cariño se le regreso.**

"**Gracias por estar conmigo…Syaoran…"-dijo ella con su tierna sonrisa y ojos cerrados…dejo escurrir una de sus lagrimas que cayo sobre los hombros del chico… sin apartarse de el…y la magia comenzó…al igual que con Tomoyo… la arena comenzó a desaparecer dejando al chico intacto…nuevamente capaz de moverse. **

"**No es nada"-respondió el chico cerrando sus ojos con dulzura también…correspondiendo el abrazo de su Princesa, rodeándola con sus brazos tiernamente…porque ninguno de los dos…quería perderse del otro.**

**Probablemente el tiempo y espacio se había logrado detener para ambos castaños que seguían sujetándose con ternura. Habían vivido un terror muy grande ya que ambos pudieron haber muerto en esa guerra…así que no era extraño el surgir de ese abrazo. **

"…**Ejem…"-el sabio y antiguo mago Oz con tono de picardía decidió interrumpir la escena antes de que decidieran permanecer así por siempre.**

**Ambos abrieron sus ojos que habían estado cerrados al abrazarse, haciendo que el ya conocido tono rosado se pintara en las mejillas de ambos y con la mayor de las prisas se soltaran el uno del otro, fingiendo en cierto modo cómico, nada había ocurrido. **

"**E-etto…"-decía la castaña con su mirada que rápidamente se había desviado hacia la arena, ahora estando ambos castaños lado a lado, frente a uno de los cuatro hechiceros. **

**Y después de segundos de silencio en que solo el viento que removía las arenas se oía pasar…una de las voces hablo. **

"**Cuando dos personas se quieren no deben ocultarlo"-dijo repentinamente el hechicero, con sus ojos entrecerrados, marcando las arrugas de la edad, dándole cierto gesto de figura paternal mayor…un abuelo…que sonreía con con dulzura a los jóvenes inexpertos. **

**Tomoyo dejo salir de si una risa muy poco audible, su conocido "jojojo", mientras que los castaños al instante alzaban su mirada hacía arriba para toparse con la del profeta…logrando hacerlos sonrojar en un modo increíble…pero ambos eran tan obstinados para aceptar un consejo así que lo primero que hicieron fue objetar. **

"**¡Hoe, ¡N-nosotros no…-!"**

"**¡No nos…q-que-re-mos"-se hicieron un trabalenguas ambos chicos mientras continuaban viendo de frente al mago, con su rostro decidido, pero sus palabras inseguras… graciosa combinación. **

"**¿Ya se lo han preguntado?"-pregunto Oz, ahora logrando provocar un escalofrió de nerviosismo terrible en ambos… ¿Preguntarselo?... "¿Syaoran, me quieres?"…decir que estaban rojos por imaginárselo era poco. **

**Ahora…ninguno de los dos hablo…las miradas de ambos fueron a dar al suelo arenoso nuevamente mientras el sonrojo dudaba esfumarse de sus mejillas. No con un mago tan sabio e intimidador como este. **

"**Es que son muy tímidos, señor. Pero… ¡Yo me encargare de casarlos, ¡De eso no hay duda! ¡Jojojo!"-intervino Tomoyo con uno de sus picaros comentarios que no ansiaban otra cosa mas que lograr sonrojar a los castaños… ¿Aun mas?... ¿Era eso posible?...lo era.**

"**¡TOMOYO!"-gritaba Sakura mientras el castaño comenzaba a quitarse el traje negro que había usado durante el rescate de la Princesa. **

"… **¿A dónde irán?...ahora que tienen la parte del mapa que me correspondía dar…nada los retiene en Wesley"-dijo Oz repentinamente abriendo nuevamente sus ojos con cierta lentitud, permitiéndoles observar sus ojos que por la edad grises se habían tornado. **

"… **¡Lo olvidaba!"- decía Sakura que había olvidado tenia en su mano derecha un trozo de papel blanco que ayudaría a conformar el mapa que daba la dirección de la piedra mágica.**

**Abrió la palma de su mano, mirando con ojos de sorpresa e intriga aquel pedazo de papel…era blanco…completamente blanco… ¿Por qué?... ¿No se suponía debía tener parte del mapa?**

"**Esta en blanco… ¿Por qué?"- preguntó Sakura mientras sus cejas hacían la marca de leve preocupación… ¿Qué significaba que el papel no tuviera color alguno sobre el?**

"…**Es un hechizo… la ubicación que guarde cada una de las partes del mapa…no se revelara hasta que tengas las cuatro piezas. Una vez juntas todas las partes…harán su trabajo y te mostraran lo que buscas"-dijo el hechicero del oeste tornando su voz un poco seria al hablar sobre el mapa. **

**El mapa que revelaba la ubicación de la piedra mágica era algo sumamente valioso…tomaba 50 largos años poder descifrar solo una parte de el. Ya tenían en sus manos una parte de la ubicación… ya habían dado un gran paso. **

"**Que asombroso"-dijo Tomoyo dejando que su mirada se guiara hacía el trozo de papel…increíble que pareciendo tan ordinario…fuera algo tan importante. **

"…**El Reino de Isis es a donde iremos…"-respondió algo tardío a la pregunta del mago, el joven lobo, retomando toda seriedad en el asunto…después de todo…seguir con el viaje…era algo que debía hacer sin importar que. **

"**¿El Reino del Este?...Isis…Reino muy interesante debo decir…seguro disfrutaran su estancia allá. Les tomara mucho tiempo ir caminando ya que han perdido a sus caballos. Incluso podría tomarles meses…"-dijo el antiguo profeta poniendo una de sus manos acariciando su barbilla… intentaba ocasionar curiosidad en los jóvenes viajeros. **

"**¿M-meses?"-preguntaron los tres chicos en el instante. Pues no faltaban dos años…no faltaba uno tampoco…faltaban meses para que la maldición que había sobre la flor de cerezo surtiera efecto. **

"**Me temo, así es…pero descuiden… Yo_ puedo_ llevarlos a Isis…quizás lo que me queda de magia se agote…pero…si es por el bien de la Princesa Sakura…es por el bien de todos"- respondió Oz nuevamente dejando a su cansado rostro mostrar una amable sonrisa. Los tres chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa en el instante…la de la Princesa era acompañada con ojos tiernos que estaban mas que agradecidos. **

"**Espere… nos falta una persona…"-dijo Syaoran con un aire serio… ¿Les faltaba una persona?... "¿De quien se podría tratar?"…se preguntaba la de ojos jade esmeralda. **

"**¿Syaoran-kun?"-pregunto la Princesa girándose hacía el con intriga. **

"**Oh, es cierto…"-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente dándose cuenta que una persona de Wesley se unía a su viaje…**

"**Dime su nombre…y yo la encontrare"-dijo el hechicero haciendo justo lo que había hecho al momento de traer la estatua de Tomoyo hacía donde se encontraban…se hinco en el suelo y puso su mano sobre la arena. **

"**Li Meiling"- respondió el ambarino, que no había dicho en vano…que devolvería su favor hacía la chica del Reino Wesley que los había aceptado en el lugar. **

**Oz sonrío complacido al escuchar el nombre de aquella aldeana de Wesley que el mismo conocía…presiono con fuerza su mano sobre la arena…y en instantes la estatua de Meiling comenzó a surgir del suelo. **

"**¡Meiling-san!"-grito Sakura con alegría al ver la estatua de la chica frente a ellos…corrió de inmediato a tomar las manos de arena con suma alegría…porque sabía…que ella podía volverla a la normalidad. **

"**Ya sabe que hacer, Princesa…"- dijo Oz mientras giraba su mirada hacía Sakura con dulzura…solo había que dejar caer una lagrima mas…y la arena que cubría a Meiling desaparecería.**

"**Meiling-san…todo va a salir bien"-dijo Sakura con ternura sonriendo dulcemente hacía la estatua de la chica…solo unos momentos mas…y la lagrima cayo sobre la chica de ojos rasgados…dejando que la magía ocurriera… y ella regresara a la movilidad. **

"**¡Gracias!"-dijo con simpleza Meiling, sonriendo abiertamente hacía la Princesa. Había sido salvada por la persona que en un minuto había considerado como una rival en el amor.**

"**Esta bien. Hechicero Oz… ¿Q-que pasara con todas estas personas cuando nos vayamos?"-decía la castaña soltando las manos de la de cabellos largos y negros mientras giraba su mirada hacía el desierto que la rodeaba…completamente lleno de estatuas…realmente…se había convertido en un cementerio de figuras de piedra. Estaba muy preocupada…sentía angustia…porque esa batalla se había llevado acabo por ella…si ellos quedaban hechos piedra por siempre…sentiría un gran pesar.**

"**Wesley permanecerá así un poco mas… si una lluvia llega…eso salvara a todos…son muy tardías…pediré ayuda a Akira…tal vez pueda invocar una lluvia…"-dijo el hechicero del oeste mientras frotaba su barbilla recordando a su querida amiga Akira…preguntándose a si mismo si ella sería capaz de ayudar. **

"**¿Akira?"-preguntaron los dos castaños al mismo tiempo. **

"**Akira…es la hechicera del norte…antes de perder gran parte de su magia solía controlar elementos de la naturaleza…pero se ha vuelto como los demás brujos incluyéndome……una profeta"-dijo el mago con cierta tristeza bajando su mirada un poco…le dolía recordar haber perdido su magía en tal manera…el día en que…. Los cinco hechiceros…se vieron obligados a perder su magía por detener a Lust de gobernar sobre todo. (Si, cinco) **

"**¿¡Y-y si no logra traer la lluvia?... ¿Q-que pasara con estas personas?...Se quedaran hechas piedra…por mi… ¡Tal vez no pueda llorar sobre todos pero puedo intentarlo!"-decía Sakura con ojos llenos de angustia y alzando su voz mas alto, llena de preocupación…hasta que sentir una mano sobre su hombro logro calmarla. **

"**No es su culpa…Princesa"-se escucho la voz de Syaoran decir haciendo que en los labios de la flor de cerezo se dibujara una leve sonrisa…realmente… estaba agradecida de que el estuviera con ella.**

"**Syaoran-kun…"-dijo con ternura la Princesa del Reino Cerise. **

"**¿Entonces que pasara, Rey?...Wesley quedara vacío hasta que la bruja Akira nos ayude… ¿Qué haré hasta entonces?"-hablo repentinamente Meiling con ojos llenos de intriga…era la única habitante aparte de su Rey, el hechicero Oz…que quedaba libre de moverse. **

"**Te tengo una oferta, Meiling. Estos tres jóvenes que ya conociste están viajando buscando por la piedra mágica… estoy apunto de enviarlos al Reino de Isis…nuevas aventuras les depararan…serian riesgosas…y mucho…es una batalla contra Lust después de todo…pero aun así…"-comenzaba a decir el Rey de Wesley pero Meiling había captado perfectamente la proposición e interrumpió en el instante. **

"**¡Iré con ustedes!"-dijo Meiling vivazmente girándose hacía atrás, observando a sus tres nuevos compañeros de viaje frente a ella sonreírle en forma de bienvenida. **

"**¡Además!... ¡Aun no me rindo, Princesa!"-dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo con picardía a la Princesa Sakura después de haber dado una mirada a Syaoran…eso solo podía significar…que lucharía a toda costa por conseguirlo. Ambos castaños dejaron a sus mejillas arder al comprender el significado de esas palabras. **

"**Entonces es hora de partir… tomen todos sus manos formando un circulo"-dijo el hechicero que estaba apunto de realizar uno de sus grandes actos de magía. Todos tomaron sus manos en el instante, Tomoyo tomo la mano de Meiling y de Sakura, Meiling tomo la del castaño…y finalmente…viendo que solo quedaban dos manos por sujetarse…con algo de timidez…lo hicieron (Sakura y Syaoran).**

**El hechicero no hizo más que dar un golpe sobre la arena con su pie y…todo comenzó a ocurrir.**

"**¡Les advierto…! ¡Isis es un Reino fuera de lo normal!... ¡Pero estoy seguro se divertirán!... ¡Pregunten por la Reina Zira y díganle que yo los he mandado!... ¡Les deseo suerte!"- gritaba el antiguo brujo mientras alzaba su mano despidiciendose viendo como en el instante los cuatro jóvenes comenzaban a desvanecerse de pies a cabeza…dejando un brillo plateado por cada parte suya que se desvanecía…hasta llegar al rostro y evaporarse del lugar. **

**Abandonaron el Reino Wesley en un modo mágico que jamás imaginaron…para encontrarse en cuestión de segundos…en el Reino que de haber caminado para llegar ahí hubiesen tardado meses…ese lugar era:_ El Reino de Isis. _**

**Abrieron sus ojos y fue como si hubieran llegado del cielo pues cayeron de golpe sobre el piso…excepto la Princesa que había tenido la fortuna de caer sobre el ambarino…justo como la vez en que tuvo la suerte de conocerlo. **

**Los castaños se veían a los ojos con timidez, porque sus rostros estaban tan cerca…y el sonrojo que jamás lograba disimularse aparecía otra vez en ambos. **

"**¿Qué?... ¿Piensan quedarse todo el día ahí a contemplarse, ¡Levántese, ¡Hemos llegado!"-decía Meiling quien ya se había puesto de pie sacando a la Princesa y Guardián de cualquier pensamiento que estuvieran teniendo respecto a la cercanía entre ambos. **

"**¡Hoe, ¡L-lo siento!"-dijo la flor de cerezo levantándose rápidamente del ambarino, quedando de pie a un lado, girando su mirada hacía el piso con cierta vergüenza…y sin embargo…mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro…porque siempre sentía una sensación agradable al estar tan cerca de el. **

**Syaoran y Tomoyo se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo…ahora los cuatro viajeros de pie…dándose cuenta que a menos que el Reino estuviera en un edificio…no podrían estar en ningún otro lugar mas que el castillo del Reino de Isis. **

**Tan peculiar…tan extraño….diferente a lo que alguna vez llegaron a ver… el piso sobre el que estaban era de madera limpia y liza, brillaba reluciente, parecía que acababan de lijarla…y las paredes eran transparentes porque eran de cristal… era simplemente…extraño. **

**Al ser cristalinas las paredes notaron como venían algunas figuras corriendo por el pasillo continuo… parecían ser guardias… **

"**Tengo miedo…"-dijo la castaña con rapidez logrando captar la atención del ambarino con esas palabras…y de inmediato…tal vez por instinto, quizás por querer o solo el deseo de proteger…estando al lado de la Princesa, tomo la mano de ella con la suya…haciendo al corazón de la flor de cerezo latir fuertemente…tal parecía les estaba pareciendo difícil ocultarlo…ese sentimiento. **

"**Sean bienvenidos…al Reino de Isis"**

**-Fin del Capitulo- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: sigo apestando XD…pero muchísimas gracias por leer… el capitulo que sigue…si es de mi agrado o.oU…extrañamente XDU pero es de mi agrado, así que agradecería mucho si lo pueden leer. **

**Nota: este es uno de los capítulos que se pueden considerar intermedios…en lo que ocurre el cambio de un reino hacía el otro. **

**-Agradecimientos-**

**Naguchan: X3 Mi mana! XD hola manis bananis cara de pu XD!...Awwww…XD ¿Sakura es tu rival?...-le da un zape a Sakura- n.n listo sisa XD jojojo. Muchisimas gracias por el review sisa! X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate!**

**Lady: Hola Lady! X3.. ¡Ah! Claro que puedes! –se ven a magdalia y a lady corriendo con la bandera de "Yo amo a Syaoran" - . Si, Sakura la ultra poderosa XDU logro resolver parte del problema. ¡Y muchisimas gracias por los animos! X3 y claro ¡Muchisimas gracias por el review, X3, ¡Cuidate! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Megumi-chan: Hola Megumi-chan! X3. ¿En la compu de tu hermano? XD jojojo espero no te haya pescado X3. Ó.O ah sobre mi cabeza…XDU siempre la hago menos ó.oU…x.XU es una pequeña tendencia mia pero me da muchisimo gusto que pienses eso X3 me pone muy feliz… XD ah no te preocupes…yo te doy este consejo: "No importa que tan malo creas que sea tu trabajo…si puedes terminarlo, entonces muéstralo porque siempre habrá alguien a quien le guste"…asi que cuando te animes X3 escribe uno de tus fics!. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, ¡Cuidate! ¡Nos leemos pronto! X3**

**Undine: Hola Undine-sama! X3, Hola! X3 muchísimas gracias por el review!... ¡Si! XD ese capitulo me quedo mas largo ojojojo y este mas corto XDU ah diablos, siempre hago mis rarezas XDU. Ya le seguí, espero te haya gustado X3, ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**CarmillaKarnstein: ¡Hola Carmila! X3… T.T no te había visto por aquí antes ;.; pero por lo que me dices… ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! X3 me da muchísimo gusto que leas mis historias X3…XD en serio, estoy feliz de que me hayas dejado el review X3. Ajajajaja XD syaoran y las capas…ay es que…oh…con capas se ven muy apuestos XD jojojojo. ¡Muchas gracias otra vez, ¡Nos leemos pronto! X3 Cuidate!**

**Malfoys red-haired lover: ¡Hola Malfoys! X3 –te salto encima- ojojojo X3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!. Siempre me alegra mucho recibir tus comentarios X3… ¡Ya leí tu actualización! X3 y también te deje review X3…por lo pronto XD Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto! X3**

**Marisaki: Hola Marisaki! X3 ¡Nya! ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! X3. O,o, XD si, quería darles la sensación de que la batalla duraría…pero quería también detenerla inesperadamente con Oz y así lo hice muajaja XD. Pues ya se nos fueron a Isis… XD ese reino me gusta por el siguiente capitulo X3 ;.; que espero vayas a leer ;.; sniff..XD jaja disculpa yo que me pongo dramática XD jojojo. Muchas gracias por el review y por leerme! X3 te cuidas y nos leemos pronto!**

**Mao Ayanami Pl: Hola Haidee! X3 ¡Muchas gracias por el review! X3…XD me alegra que mi mentecita, cerebro minúsculo X.x (si XD me degrado yo sola) te paresca bueno X3…si no, XD no tendría a tan buena lectora ;.;. ¡Espero te haya gustado la actualización! X3 nos leemos pronto! Cuidate!**

**Andy Kristel: Hola Andrea! X3 Muchas gracias por el review!. XD ah ya se, no es nada difícil imaginarse a Syaoran de encapuchado…ah…tan bello…XD jojojo ya le paro antes de empezar a sacar mi lista de adjetivos que describen a Syaoran jajajaja XD si la alucinación jajajaja XD… suele pasar, suele pasar XD jaja, muchas gracias otra vez por el review andrea! Nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! X3**

**Hermione I: Hola Hermione! X3 muchisisimas gracias por el review, tus reviews siempre logran animarme! X3. Ya le actualize y espero te haya gustado X3, nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! X3 y otra vez! Agradezco mucho que me leas!**

**Cynthia: Hola Cynthia! X3…dejar capitulos en suspenso es una de mis cosas favoritas XDU, ¡muchas gracias por el review! X3 y por leerme! Cuidate mucho! Y nos leemos pronto! **

**Itzia-hime: Hola Itzia! X3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!...me acorde de ti al escribir el capitulo, la reina de Isis se iba a llamar: Itzia XD jojojojo. Pero luego dije "espera, una de mis lectoras es Itzia o.o"…jojojo XD. ¡Muchas gracias otra vez! ¡Nos leemos pronto, ¡Te cuidas mucho!**

**Lat2oo5 alma errante: ¡Hola Lat! X3… Jajajaja XD ahhh lo siento, ya no le hare nada malo a Syao T,T que yo tambien lo adoro. Si, XD Syaoran con capa es igual a magdalia babeando sobre el teclado jajajaja XD ahhh tan guapo XD. ¡Muchas gracias por el review en verdad! X3 por leerme mas que nada ;.;…Te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! X3**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: T.T okay esta nota ya la hice en mi fic de Solo tres deseos pero no di mi explicación del porque…aquí les va:**

**Nota: Tal vez parezca inmaduro de mi parte pedir que me dejen review, y lamento hacerlo….no quiero llegar a eso que varios autores hacen y piden un numero de reviews para continuar la historia…aunque hacer eso no esta mal, porque hay autores que especialmente escriben para ustedes, y si no van a estar leyendo pues que caso tiene continuar. Pero yo escribo para ustedes y para mí… así que no pondré un número de reviews. Pero es asombroso ver como el numero de hits (las veces que leen el capitulo) es… alto comparado al numero de reviews…no lo hago porque quiera mas numero de reviews…lo hago porque quiero comentarios y asegurarme de que si hay mas personas leyéndome y los hits no me mienten. Era todo…no se preocupen, esta era una nota mas que nada para las personas que no dejan review. Si dejas review, entonces ignora la nota. Ya he preguntado antes a lectores porque no dejan review y me han respondido que porque les da pereza o no tienen tiempo…que bueno que no escribo fics en acto de reciprocidad….porque si así fuera…también me daría pereza actualizar… actualizo 4 historias…y no es fácil. Y por favor no piensen que no los entiendo porque no soy solo autora, también soy lectora y si leo un fic dejo review (si, aunque no tenga tiempo…un renglón es suficiente para hacerle saber al autor que lo estas leyendo…pero es siempre muy grato cuando puedo hacer un review tan largo como una carta)…largo o corto, no importa, no deja de ser un review. Y jamás he mentido cuando dije (no en este fic precisamente) que los reviews son una gran parte de mi energía para seguir escribiendo...por eso hice esta nota. **

**Así que no es porque quiera un numero de reviews alto…es porque quiero pensar que si tengo los lectores que creo tener T.T**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Era todo! X3 muchísimas gracias a quienes lean y si lo hacen dejen reviews! X3 **


	12. Conjuro de Amor

**La Princesa**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Wiiii! X3 voy a apreciar inmensamente si pueden dejar review XD los quiero mucho, gracias por leer espero estén bien. **

**¡Comenzamos!**

**Escribiendo a las: 11:27 p.m**

**Escuchando: Father Christmas- The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Humor: X3 Romántica nyaaaa **

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 12: Conjuro de Amor **

**Llegaron al Reino más peculiar dentro de los ocho, el más extraño e inimaginable lugar que jamás habían pisado… donde quizás tus sueños se podrían hacer realidad si anhelabas por ellos un poco más. **

**Isis, el Reino del Este, lugar de magia y sueños, donde lo primero que encontrarías seria una dulce sonrisa que con amabilidad daba su bienvenida. **

**No tardaron mucho en encontrar esa sonrisa… pues estaba de pie frente a ellos, una persona ya familiar… alguien quien era sorpresivo ver en el Reino de Isis porque definitivamente no habían esperado encontrarlo**

"**Sean bienvenidos…al Reino de Isis"-dijo una voz varonil que ya antes había sido escuchada por los jóvenes viajeros…esa voz partencia a… **

"**¡Eriol-san!"-grito la Princesa Sakura con gran sorpresa al ver frente a ellos al Rey de Asian, Eriol. Les sonría de manera gentil y grata de verlos sin ningún tipo de herida…completamente sanos, especialmente por su consejera Tomoyo cual había dejado en manos de los castaños. **

"**Me da mucho gusto verlos. Están todos sanos y salvos e incluso otra persona los acompaña…"-decía Eriol con gran gusto hacía ellos, deteniendo su mirada en la joven de ojos rasgados: Meiling, quien al sentir los penetrantes ojos azules sobre ella logro sonrojarse un poco.**

"**Su nombre es Meiling, viene del Reino Wesley, Eriol. Paso una tragedia, todo el reino quedo hecho estatuas de piedra, excepto ella, por eso nos acompaña"- decía Tomoyo quien daba pasos al frente aproximándose a estar mas cercana a su Rey. **

"**Ya veo. Estas bien, que grato es saberlo"-respondía el Rey dando los últimos pasos que le obligaban a quedar frente a su consejera, con delicadeza tomaba la mano derecha de la chica y dejaba un tierno beso sobre ella. **

**Los tres observantes de la escena los veían con miradas animadas, sonrisas y algo de sonrojo al notar la extraña sensación que dejaba la relación del Rey y la consejera. **

"**Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"-cuestiono Syaoran rápidamente. Pues la verdadera sorpresa no había sido llegar al Reino, si no haberse encontrado en el al Rey Eriol. **

"**¿No lo recuerdan, el día en que iniciaron su viaje yo comencé el mío también…les dije que vendría a Isis y por eso me encuentro aquí"-fue la respuesta del joven Rey que comenzaba a soltar la mano de su consejera. **

"**¡Es verdad!...Eriol-san dijo que tenía que venir a este Reino. Que gusto nos da verlo"- decía Sakura con ternura hacía el Rey de Asían. Los cuatro viajeros asentaron rápidamente a lo dicho por la castaña. **

"**Llegaron justo a tiempo, es la hora de comer en Isis. Estaba en el comedor cuando a través de las paredes vi como cayeron del techo. Le dije a la Reina Zira que los conocía y los ha invitado a comer con nosotros…además, la comida que se sirve en Isis es increíble, ya lo verán…"-decía el Rey, quien los había notado caer gracias a que las paredes del castillo de Isis, eran cada una de ellas transparentes, hechas del cristal mas limpio y brillante. Los ojos del Rey al hablar de la comida del Reino de Isis se volvieron más expresivos pues todo…era mágico en ese reino. **

"**¿En verdad?"-pregunto Meiling entusiasmada quien ya tenía el apetito muy abierto y con la mayor disposición para aceptar cualquier tipo de bocado. **

"**Por supuesto. Síganme por favor"- dijo Eriol girándose hacía la derecha, caminando frente a los viajeros. Cuando el Rey dio el primer paso, los demás comenzaron a caminar tras el…excepto los castaños que demoraron unos segundos mas al notar que sus manos aun permanecían tomadas. Dejaron a su corazón latir rápidamente y con vergüenza las soltaron queriendo pensar que nunca habían estado sujetadas así se evitaría el sonrojo y la pena. **

**Se abrieron paso entre el castillo del Reino de Isis, no solo el reino era mágico y guardaba los mas extraños secretos dentro de el, incluso las personas también eran algo estrafalarias, muy alegres, siempre llenas de gozo y de magia interior, por lo que al ver la decoración que tenía el palacio, no podían imaginar otra cosa mas que la Reina de Isis…era un miembro de la realeza sumamente especial. Por supuesto, se dieron cuenta al llegar al comedor. **

**Un comedor muy especial debo decir, los cristalinos muros parecían tener ángeles blancos estampados en ellos. El techo del lugar por su parte tenía pintado el símbolo de Isis…aquella insignia representativa…una estrella, que para ese Reino,significaba: Magia. **

"**¡Hoe, ¡Increíble!"-gritaba la Princesa Sakura al entrar al gran comedor. Pero al ver la gran mesa alargada que había frente a ella tapo su boca con la mano derecha para no gritar. **

"**¡Extranjeros, ¡Bienvenidos a Isis, ¡El Reino de la Magia!. Los invito a sentarse en mi mesa pues mi querido amigo el Rey Eriol me ha dicho que los conoce. ¡Que sorpresa que aterrizaran del techo!... no nos llegan extranjeros en ese modo usualmente"-decía una mujer que se había puesto de pie que estaba en la otra extremidad de la mesa, la contraria a la que tenían enfrente los jóvenes. Su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y era algo rizado, sin embargo era completamente blanco y relucía en sus ojos el bello color azul del cielo. **

"**E-eso es porque…nos envió el Hechicero Oz…u-usted es…"-decía la castaña con algo de timidez pues para ella también había sido muy extraño llegar a través de un techo. **

"**Zira, dulzura. Soy la Reina Zira de mi querido hogar el Reino de Isis. ¿Oz?... ¡Que sorpresa!...seguro gasto lo que le quedaba de magia…es un hombre impresionante, increíble que aun viva a los 300 años"-decía la Reina Zira poniendo su dedo índice sobre el mentón induciendo curiosidad. **

"**¿300 AÑOS?"-dijeron al unísono ambos castaños junto a Meiling. **

"**¡Por supuesto!... los magos viven mucho tiempo… gracias a ellos Isis es un Reino mágico… ¡Pero basta de eso, ¡Seguro tienen hambre mis niños!... ¿Qué esperan?... ¡Tomen asiento, ¡La comida ya esta lista!"-decía la Reina sumamente alegre sentándose nuevamente en su silla que definitivamente era distinta a las demás, pues el respaldo de esta era una estrella de cristal. **

"**¡Si!"-respondieron los cuatro viajeros en el instante y tomaron asiento lo mas cercano a la Reina, que a pesar de tener un cabello tan blanco como las canas, su apariencia no daba a parecer otra cosa mas que una mujer de treinta años.**

**Eriol se sentó continuo a la Reina pues era el invitado de honor, y así Tomoyo tomaba asiento al lado derecho de este, Meiling al de la consejera, Sakura al de la chica de Wesley y Syaoran al de su Princesa. **

**Pero era una sorpresa pues no había rastro de comida sobre los platos, una vajilla preciosa de plata y en sus orillas formando pequeños diamantes y estrellas le adornaba el cristal. **

"**¡Ah, es verdad, Me supongo nunca antes habían comido así…es por eso que amo este reino. Pidan algo de comer, lo que su estomago les este ordenando en este momento…solo díganlo"-dijo la Reina que tenia ojos sumamente expresivos y mas por tener ese tono azul. Todos giraron sus miradas a sus respectivos platos algo extrañados pero bien, no desobedecerían a la Reina del lugar. **

"**Pescado"-exclamo la Reina Zira. **

"**¡Filete!"-dijo Meiling entusiasmada. **

"**Yo quiero 'arroz azul' "-dijo Tomoyo quien tenia sus ojos entrecerrados dulcemente, mientras todos le veían con miradas cómicas de extrañeza, excepto por Eriol quien la conocía perfectamente. **

"**Trucha"-dijo el Rey de Asian simplemente. **

"**Etto… ¡Pollo agridulce!"-dijo la castaña con alegría algo sonrosada esperando a la magia ocurrir. **

"**Chocolate"-dijo el castaño, y ahora fue el quien recibió las miradas de extrañeza pues el chocolate era un dulce que se comía en todos los reinos…pero… ¿Un postre en plena comida?...bueno, la Reina misma lo había dicho…que pidieran lo que su estomago ordenara. **

**Y así por gran acto de magia en cada uno de sus platos comenzaba a aparecer un brillo…y para cuando el brillo había desaparecido, una pequeña rebanada de pan se encontraba sobre los platos…eso si que era extraño. **

"**Er…"- **

"**¡Lo se, lo se!... ¡Maravilloso! ¿No?. Solo prueben lo que hay en sus platos y se que no se quejaran"-dijo la Reina Zira con su vivaz voz mientras se apresuraba a tomar un cubierto y comenzar a comer de su pan. **

**Los demás chicos aun con algo de extrañeza viendo que no había otra opción disponible, tomaron sus cubiertos y comenzaron a cortar sus rebanadas de pan. Mientras tanto algunos diez meseros salían, aplaudían y dejaban que apareciera una copa enfrente de cada uno. Una mesera tronaba sus dedos haciendo que las copas se llenaran de jugo de naranja. Pero hubo un momento en que hizo sonar diferente el tronar de sus dedos… completamente distinto…pero nadie había prestado atención. **

"**¡Hoe, ¡Increíble, ¡Sabe a pollo agridulce!"- decía la Princesa Sakura con gran emoción al darse cuenta que aquella ordinaria rebanada tenia el sabor de lo que había ordenado. **

"**¡Sabe a filete, ¡Que delicia!"-decía Meiling con mucho entusiasmo alzando sus brazos al aire fascinada mientras que la Reina no hacía mas que sonreírles a todos con gratitud pues habían gustado de la mágica comida de su reino. **

**Todo…transcurría normal… pero… por ser un reino tan asombroso…la magia incluso iba incluida en sus bebidas…pero solo en dos de las seis presentes. El castaño sin siquiera sospechar en lo mas mínimo lo que su "ordinario" jugo de naranja contenía…tomo la copa en su mano derecha y sin demorar un segundo…le dio un trago. **

"**¿Jugo de naranja?... ¡Debe ser exquisito!"-exclamo Sakura quien observaba como el ambarino tomaba de la copa. Sin dudarlo más, y con toda la curiosidad del mundo, levanto su copa, la acerco a sus labios y tomo de ella lo que jamás espero beber en un jugo de naranja. **

**Ambos castaños se quedaron quietos por un momento mientras tomaban de su jugo. Terminaron de beber y dejaron la copa sobre la mesa…todo parecía normal…pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron… la magia comenzó. **

**El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza, el sonrojo venía a sus mejillas… ¿Qué les ocurría?... ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se sentían tan nerviosos?...Tan…enamorados. **

"**S-Syaoran-kun… ¿Quieres probar del mío?"-dijo la Princesa Sakura con ternura hacía el chico. El joven acento algo tímido con la cabeza y dejo que la Princesa Sakura sirviera un trozo de su pan sobre el plato de este. **

"**Gracias"-respondio el aproximándose a probar con su tenedor el pedazo de pan que le había dado Sakura. **

**Meiling giro su mirada algo extrañada hacía estos…definitivamente algo estaba distinto con ellos dos. **

**Había una jarra con más jugo frente a ellos y ya que se habían terminado el suyo, ambos sin pensarlo pusieron sus manos sobre el mango de la jarra al mismo tiempo…haciendo que la mano del ambarino quedara sobre la mano de la de ojos jade esmeralda. **

**Tomoyo, Meiling y el Rey Eriol notaron eso, pero ya con gracia esperaban que ambos chicos se sobre alarmaran y quitaran sus manos del jarrón rápidamente con la mas grande vergüenza…pero…no fue así. Y fue cuando los ojos de los tres chicos se abrieron a lo ancho y largo… ¿¡Qué estaba sucediendo?...se preguntaban con intriga. **

**Syaoran quien tenia su mano sobre la de Sakura, la tomo con cariño y se la devolvió a la Princesa al quitarla de la jarra, tomarla el y servirle a ambos un poco mas de jugo. Los dos estaban algo sonrojados, sin embargo tenían una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. **

"**Increíble"-dijeron el Rey y su consejera al mismo tiempo con sus ojos abiertos sintiendo observar el mayor de los misterios. **

"**Gracias, Syaoran-kun"-dijo la Princesa con ternura girando su mirada hacía su guardián que le devolvía el gesto con una leve pero encantadora sonrisa, que encerraba muchos sentimientos a la vez…todos de gozo y amor. **

"**Si sigo viendo esto, vomitare"-decía Meiling en voz baja con una cómica expresión de enfado en su rostro, mientras observaba a los castaños sonreírse con ternura. **

"**Dime, Daidouji… ¿En verdad están enamorados?...pensé que eran mas tímidos"-decía Meiling hablando lo mas quedo posible, girándose hacía Tomoyo quien estaba a su lado izquierdo. **

"**En verdad no sabría decirte…es un poco extraño que estén actuando así…pero a la vez muy romántico… jojojo"-dijo Tomoyo en el mismo tono callado de voz así los ahora jóvenes enamorados no la escucharían. **

"**Su alteza, Zira… apuesto que a los viajeros les encantaría dar una vista por los jardines del palacio…"-dijo Eriol quien si había sido capaz de escuchar lo que Tomoyo y Meiling decían pero siendo un Rey tan inteligente y abierto para recibir las razones mas obvias…siendo Isis el reino de la magia… no habría otra cosa que hubiera ocasionado ese efecto en los castaños que esa. **

"**¡Oh, ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Si ya han terminado de comer seguro gustaran de ver los jardines!... ¡Son preciosos!...Ah es cierto…Isis sufre cambios de temperatura muy rápido…por ello todo lo que vean afuera será muy sorprendente para ustedes…espero lo disfruten"-dijo la Reina Zira regalándoles una gran sonrisa de felicidad, sin duda estaba orgullosa de su Reino. **

**Los castaños quienes ya habían terminado se pusieron de pie con la curiosidad de recorrer los jardines del castillo de Isis. **

**Tomoyo y Meiling estaban apunto de ponerse de pie cuando Eriol lanzo cierta mirada que les daba entender a las chicas que debían quedarse. **

"**¿No vienen?"-pregunto Sakura girándose hacía ellos, cuando ya había caminado junto al castaño hasta la salida del comedor. **

"**Los alcanzaremos mas tarde. Las paredes de todo el palacio son transparentes así que no tardaran en encontrar los jardines"-respondio Eriol con su sonrisa pasiva y amable. Los castaños algo extrañados asentaron con la cabeza y salieron del comedor, dejando a las dos chicas viajeras, al Rey de Asian y a la Reina de Isis solos.**

"**Su majestad Zira…es de mi creer que algo de magia a entrado en mis amigos la Princesa Sakura y el joven Syaoran…los chicos que se acaban de ir"-dijo Eriol girando su mirada con algo de misterio hacía la Reina, mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo se mostraban sorprendidas al escuchar el comentario. **

"**¿Por qué lo dice, querido Rey Eriol?"-pregunto Zira algo divertida, con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro…claramente no recordaba lo que había ordenado sin que los demás supieran hace casi una hora. **

"**Vera…la Princesa y su joven guardián son muy especiales…son dos chicos muy tímidos que no se atreven a verse a los ojos cuando se sienten en situaciones comprometedoras, me parece. Pero acabamos de notarlos diferentes…y siendo su Reino, majestad…el reino de la magia… me preguntaba si… ¿No cayo un hechizo sobre ellos dos?"-fue la respuesta y pregunta del joven de ojos azules que no dejaba de mostrar su misteriosa sonrisa y su mirada intrigante. **

"… **¡Ay no!... ¡Kaira!... ¡Te equivocaste a la hora de llenar los jugos!... ¡Muchacha torpe!. Lo lamento mucho Rey Eriol. En efecto…acabo de recordarlo…esto es culpa mía y de mi mesera Kaira quien lleno los vasos… bien sabes la magia es lo mas común en Isis…por lo tanto los hechizos también y se pueden realizar de tantas maneras inimaginables…Kaira lanzo un hechizo al tronar los dedos cuando lleno las copas…un hechizo muy especial, que yo desde antes le había pedido que hiciera cuando llenara de jugo las copas…"-decía la Reina quien comenzaba a sentir algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas porque lo que estaba apunto de revelar era quizás algo de que estar avergonzado. **

"**¿Qué hechizo?"-pregunto Tomoyo con intriga hacía la Reina. **

"**Es un…_conjuro de amor_… hace que las personas que lo beban se enamoren. Le había pedido a Kaira lanzarlo…se supondría el hechizo sería para mi y el Rey Eriol…"-dijo Zira dejando a su mirada caer con vergüenza. El Rey con la madurez que llevaba simplemente sonrió tiernamente al sentirse halagado, mientras que Tomoyo abría sus ojos en gran sorpresa. **

"**¡Eso significa…que la Princesa y Syaoran…!... ¡Ay, no es justo!... ¡Yo debí tomar ese jugo en lugar de la princesa!"-se quejaba Meiling con cara de niña caprichosa al entender lo que hacía el hechizo. **

"**¿Por cuánto tiempo dura o como se rompe?"-pregunto la consejera Daidouji con intriga por saber mas acerca del hechizo. **

"**Oh…la magia jamás ha podido gobernar sobre un corazón…nunca nadie se podrá enamorar en verdad por un hechizo…esto es solo temporal, al dar la media noche, cuando estén dormidos…olvidaran todo lo que hicieron desde que tomaron el jugo. Porque…conforme mas tiempo pasen juntos la poción aumenta su efecto…incluso podrían decirse que se aman…pero lo olvidaran después de caer dormidos"-dijo la Reina Zira con mayor tranquilidad dejando a su vergüenza esfumarse. **

"**Ya veo. Entonces… ¿Nada de lo que hagan tendrá valor?...quiero decir… ¿Todo será como una mentira?"-pregunto la consejera de cabellos largos y negros con gran curiosidad. **

"**Depende…esta poción es muy especial pero popular, la suelen usar las parejas que creen necesitar un poco mas de afecto…así que si ya están enamorados solo harán que sus sentimientos salgan con mas facilidad…pero en caso de no estarlo…será como dices, cariño….una mentira…y no recordaran nada. Aunque esta poción es efectiva para saber si dos personas se aman… se dice que lo único que puede sellar el hechizo es un beso…si realmente se aman y se besan, entonces lo recordaran todo…pero…puede que aunque se besen no se amen, y debido a eso no lo recordaran"-fue la respuesta de la Reina Zira a las preguntas de Tomoyo. **

**¿Así que un conjuro de amor?...capaz de traer los sentimientos mas profundos y escondidos a flote o crearlos si no existan… ¿Cuál sería el caso de los jóvenes castaños?...esperemos un poco para saberlo. **

**Después de unos minutos de caminar lado a lado, la Princesa Sakura y su guardián el joven Syaoran habían logrado llegar a los jardines del castillo…algo completamente único. **

"**¡Hoe!... A-asombroso"-decía la castaña con gran sorpresa encontrándose quizás en el jardín mas bello que había visto…tan verde y colorido, arbustos con forma de estrella se encontraban por las orillas mientras que el sacate lucia tan verde y fresco, como si acabara de crecer. Abundaban cientos de flores…jazmines, alcatraces, rosas, sakuras…todas preciosas. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun, ¡Mira!"-gritaba Sakura con suma felicidad mientras se apresuraba y tomaba la mano del castaño y comenzaba a correr con el tras de ella, pues había visto algo encantador que no había vuelto a encontrar desde que era una niña. **

"**¡P-Princesa!"-se alarmaba un poco el joven al verla tan energética. **

**Corrió hasta llegar al tierno juego que sus verdes ojos habían visto…unos columpios. Pero estos eran sumamente especiales, pues estaban hechos completamente de ramas, enredaderas, hojas y flores…era prácticamente un pequeño paraíso. **

"**¡Hace mucho que no veía uno, Syaoran-kun!"-decía ella mientras soltaba la mano del chico y tomaba asiento en el columpio rápidamente, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza de sentirse algo aniñada frente al maduro ambarino.**

"**L-lo lamento…debo parecerte muy infantil"-decía ella levantando su mirada hacía el con ternura provocando cierto sonrojo en el joven. **

"**¡N-no, Princesa!...no me parece infantil"-decía el joven que lograba calmar sus adentros poco a poco y sentía su corazón latir diferente…mas calmado…tranquilo…con paz. Solo el amor podría traer tal sensación… ¿Acaso era solo el hechizo o en verdad el…? **

" '**Sakura'…me gusta escucharte decir mi nombre… cuando me llamas Princesa Sakura…me siento muy feliz…aunque me sigas llamando Princesa…pero dices mi nombre…y se siente…muy calido por dentro"-comenzaba a revelar su sentir la Princesa, con su cabeza baja y sus ojos cerrados, dejando que su pequeña sonrisa de ternura se formara en los labios. **

"**Sakura…"-dijo el con cariño quizás ensayando la manera en que llamaría a su Princesa de ahora en adelante. **

"**Syaoran…"-respondió ella abriendo sus ojos, girando su mirada hacía arriba para toparse con la del ambarino que estaba de pie frente a ella. **

**Pasaron unos momentos mas mientras sus ojos se veían con dulzura hasta que el joven protector se puso detrás de ella, tomo las riendas de los columpios y comenzó a mecer con lentitud a la flor de cerezo. **

"…**Syaoran…muchas gracias por estar…siempre conmigo…en verdad, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido"-decia la Princesa con cierto tono nostálgico en su voz pero a la vez tierno. **

"**Lo mismo digo"-respondio el joven mientras continuaba meciendo a su Princesa. **

"**Nunca olvidare…que pensaste que era una ladrona"-decía el cerezo mientras soltaba pequeñas risillas al recordar con gracia que la primera impresión que había causado en Syaoran aparte de parecer una Princesa era que era una ladrona. **

"**A-ah…realmente no había visto a la Princesa antes…por eso yo no-…"-decía Syaoran algo avergonzado logrando pintar sus mejillas rosadas por la pena. **

"**Esta bien… es normal…nunca había salido del castillo…y nunca antes…había conocido a un chico como tu…ningún Príncipe se habría arriesgado por mi como lo has hecho tu…"-respondió la Princesa dulcemente mientras sus ojos encerraban cierto sentimiento similar a la nostalgia dentro de si. **

**El joven castaño ya no respondió aquello…aunque estuviera bajo un hechizo que facilitara el decir de los sentimientos, no podía evitar ser el mismo…y solo sonrió levemente con gratitud al comentario de la Princesa. **

**En tan solo un segundo un frió viento soplo y comenzó a cambiar todo el panorama que tenían del jardín. El césped se cubría completamente de nieve blanca y las flores se volvían de cristal. Mientras que el juego sobre el cual el cerezo estaba, se volvía congelado y las riendas del columpio se tornaban en duros pedazos de hielo. **

**Justo como la Reina Zira lo había dicho…El Reino de Isis cambiaba rápidamente de temperatura…haciéndolo simplemente ser el Reino más extraño y mágico de todos. **

"**¡H-hoe!... ¡Q-que frió hace!"-decía Sakura levantándose del helado asiento del columpio con prisa, comenzándose a sentirse temblar mientras que su voz tartamudeaba.**

**El pequeño lobo no lo pensó mas y camino hacía su Princesa que se encontraba temblando debido al frió. Se puso de pie frente a ella sorprendiéndola un poco, logrando cautivar al sonrojo en ambos…después de todo lo que mas lograba que esas mejillas se tornaran rojas era cuando creían que no podían estar mas cerca. **

**Y con toda la ternura, cariño y calidez posible tomo en sus brazos a la flor de cerezo…como no lo había hecho antes…las mentes de los dos se preguntaban si la estaba abrazando para quitarle el frío o si deseaba sujetarla así por que la quería. Aun con leve sonrojo continuaron con el abrazo un poco mas porque sus corazones les pedían hacerlo…aunque ellos no lo sabían, había un hechizo sobre estos. **

"**¡Suficiente!... ¡Princesa, ¡Syaoran!... ¡Ustedes no se aman!... ¡están bajo un hechizo!...ocurrió por accidente…ese hechizo hace que las personas se enamoren…y eso les vino a ocurrir a ustedes, pero… ¡No se preocupen!... cuando llegue la media noche, lo olvidaran todo"-decía Meiling quien justo había llegado con el Rey Eriol y Tomoyo tras ella a la parte del jardín en la que se encontraban la Princesa y el Guardián. **

**Los castaños se soltaron rápidamente al notar la presencia de estos frente a ellos. **

"**Oh, como desearía tener algo con que guardar estos momentos tan lindos entre ellos…así lo podría ver siempre que quisiera…oh, lucen tan divinos juntos… ¡Jojojo!... apuesto a que si les propongo casarlos esta vez lo aceptaran ¡jojojo!"-decía Tomoyo con suma picardía a lo que Meiling giro rápidamente una mirada inquisidora, pues era su deseo, ser ella quien ocupara el lugar de Sakura. **

"**¿U-un hechizo?... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Yo en verdad quiero a Syaoran!"-se expreso la castaña…y era justo ahí donde el hechizo comenzaba a hacer su mas grande efecto pues estaba diciendo cosas que de estar en sus cinco sentidos, sin ninguna poción sobre ella, no diría.**

"**De acuerdo, de acuerdo….ámense todo lo que quieran…lo olvidaran para mañana… la Reina dijo que lo único que logra que permanezcan con los recuerdos es un beso…pero tiene que ser de amor...pero…confió plenamente en que no lo harán"-decía Meiling con sus aires de sabiduría que no le favorecían en nada pues hacían ver en ella a una niña un poco caprichuda. **

"**Hace mucho frió aquí afuera, no se cuando vuelva a cambiar el clima…lo mejor será que entremos"-dijo Eriol tomo la mano de su consejera y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida de los jardines. **

**Meiling camino tras ellos, girando su mirada de reojo hacía atrás notando que el Rey y Consejera no eran la única pareja que se tomaba de las manos, pues la Princesa y el Guardián lo hacían también. Eso molesto un poco a la de ojos rasgados…porque quería creer que aun no perdía contra la flor de cerezo…aunque…el juego ya había terminado y ya había una ganadora…que definitivamente no era la chica de Wesley. **

**Entraron nuevamente dentro del palacio y después de algunos minutos de caminar lograron arribar a la gran estancia de este. **

"**La Reina Zira dijo que podían recorrer el palacio cuantas veces quisieran y si encuentran las habitaciones elegir una en cual hospedarse…el palacio tiene muchas cosas divertidas, así que seguro gustaran de pasearse"-dijo Eriol quien aun traía sujeta la mano de Tomoyo.**

"**Estamos aquí…para seguir buscando las partes del mapa"-dijo Syaoran que aunque llevara sobre si el mas poderoso hechizo…no podría borrar de su mente la misión que llevaban acabo. **

**Las miradas de todos se volvieron algo desconcertadas…pues era cierto, parecía que haber llegado a tal sorprendente Reino les había hecho olvidarse de la Piedra Mágica. **

"**Syaoran…"-decía la Princesa con una mirada que parecía ser de preocupación al verlo tornarse serio y sujeto la mano del chico con mayor ternura. **

"**De acuerdo… ¿Entonces que les parece ir a la biblioteca del palacio?...caminen tres pasillos mas hacía la derecha, giren hacía la izquierda y verán frente a ustedes las puertas de oro que guardan a la biblioteca"-dijo Eriol quien comprendía perfectamente el punto de vista del ambarino. **

**Syaoran acento a la indicación de la ubicación del lugar y junto a su Princesa cual llevaba tomada de la mano caminaron hacía la biblioteca de Isis. La joven de ojos rasgados estaba apunto de ir tras ellos, cuando las miradas de Tomoyo y Eriol le indicaban claramente no hacerlo y por ello no los acompaño. **

**Siguiendo los pasos del Rey de Asian llegaron a la biblioteca de Isis…al solo pararse frente a las puertas de oro estas se abrieron y dejaron que los castaños entraran…dejándoles ver a una biblioteca muy peculiar. Si la biblioteca del Reino Wesley les había parecido colosal… ¿Entonces que sería la de Isis?...sin duda, la mas grande de todas. **

"**Increíble…"-se quedaba con su boca abierta el castaño, con cierta fascinación. **

"… **¿Cómo buscaremos?...y… ¿Qué buscaremos?"-preguntaba Sakura girando su mirada hacía el ambarino esperando respuesta. **

"**Tenemos que ver si hay datos sobre el mago del Este…es decir, el mago de esta región…quizás eso nos ayude a saber donde esta"-contesto Syaoran viendo a la Princesa con cierta ternura. **

**No había escaleras…así que no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo subir hasta la parte más alta de los libreros… **

"**Extranjeros, bienvenidos a la Biblioteca del Reino de Isis…donde la magia no puede faltar… si lo que quieren es tomar un libro que este arriba, solo comiencen a subir como si hubiera una escalera y verán lo que ocurrirá"-se escuchaba una voz resonar en la Biblioteca que sin duda debía pertenecer a la persona encargada del lugar. **

"**¿C-como…?"-se preguntaba el ambarino, pero dejaba a su boca abierta al ver como la Princesa comenzaba a hacer lo que la voz había dicho y parecía subir por una escalera invisible…parecía estar caminando sobre nada…estar volando. **

"**¡Hoe!... ¡increíble!... ¿No quieres intentarlo, Syaoran?"-preguntaba animosa la Princesa girando su mirada hacía atrás cuando parecía ya haber subido unos tres metros de altura.**

"**S-si"-contestaba algo nervioso con una leve sonrisa a la pregunta de la Princesa…justo recordaba lo que les había dicho Meiling y eso lo hacia atontarse un poco. **

"**¡H-HOE!"-grito al no subir correctamente y sentirse caer de la escale inexistente. El ambarino aun mientras andaba algo distraído, abrió rápidamente sus brazos y dejo a la Princesa caer en ellos. **

"**muchas gracias"-agradecio la flor de cerezo…le causaba algo de gracia ver como era que siempre caía sobre su ángel, en lugar de ser el ángel quien caía sobre ella. **

"**No es nada…yo subiré"-dijo Syaoran mientras veía esos ojos jade esmeralda verle con ternura…pero un poco diferente a antes…los ojos de la castaña le observaban de una manera especial esta vez…realmente…su mirar estaba lleno de amor…y aun siendo cargada en sus brazos, lo tomo por su mejilla izquierda, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha…quizás en agradecimiento. **

"**S-sakura…"-decía el joven algo desconcertado mientras con cuidado la bajaba de sus brazos. **

"**No importa…si es solo un hechizo…y-yo siento…y-yo siento que yo…"-estaba apunto de revelar sus sentimientos…lo que su corazón le quería impulsar a decir…pero…el joven guardián puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de la flor de cerezo…realmente no quería que lo dijera porque tenía miedo que solo fuera eso…un conjuro, magia…que esos sentimientos no fueran mas que una mentira que para el día siguiente se desvanecería. **

**Esa acción logro sonrosar un poco las mejillas de la Princesa…porque había comprendido lo que quería decir y a pesar que le hiciera sentir algo triste…sus labios siempre mostraban esa calida sonrisa. **

**Por las siguientes horas, el joven Syaoran no permitió que la Princesa Sakura volviera a subir para buscar entre los libros, pues no quería arriesgarla nuevamente a caer porque si ambos iban a estar arriba buscando si ella caía no seria capaz de atraparla. **

**Ya era de noche, y la Princesa había quedado dormida sobre uno de los sillones en los que había estado esperando por Syaoran quien estaba buscando entre los libros hasta que por fin encontró uno en particular. **

"**Hechiceros blancos y Hechiceros Negros"-leyo el titulo de uno de los libros el joven ambarino y al ver que no se encontraba muy separado del suelo, se dejo caer sobre el, logrando aterrizar de pie. **

"**¡P-princesa…!"-decía el joven que ya había creído a encontrar el libro correcto y corría hacía el sillón donde se encontraba la Princesa pero al llegar la vio tiernamente dormida en el, con su rostro que parecía estar cansado de haber estado esperando varias horas. **

**Le había vuelto a llamar Princesa…porque entre mas pensaba en el hechizo que tenía sobre el…le hacía pensar que llamarla Sakura…quizás solo los lastimaría a ambos después, si todos sus sentimientos en el momento resultaban ser vanos. **

**Se sentó en el sillón, justo a su lado…viéndole con ojos de ternura y cariño…el se había enamorado de ella. En esos momentos el lo sabía…creía que tal vez era solo por el hechizo pero fuera de eso…su corazón lo había sentido desde poco antes…pero no lo había querido aceptar. **

"**Hechiceros Blancos son los que practican la buena magia…los cinco mas famosos son: Oz: hechicero del Oeste, Akira: hechicera del Norte, Lucio: hechicero del Este, Arika: Hechicera del Sur y Clow: Hechicero del Centro"-leia en voz casi inaudible el ambarino. **

'**_Clow…era el padre del Rey Eriol… ¿También era un hechicero?...dijo que Lust lo asesino…'_-decía asombrado en sus pensamientos el de cabellos rebeldes. **

"**Hechiceros Negros son los que practican la magia del mal, la oscura. Los tres mas famosos son: Reiko, Kiara y Lust. Pero según datos recientes la única bruja negra que queda es Lust"-seguía susurrando la lectura el ambarino. Pero decidió releer el primer párrafo donde venían los nombres de los hechiceros de las cuatro regiones y leyó el que pertenecía al hechicero del Este… **

'**_Lucio… ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?'_-pensó Syaoran quien estaba muy concentrado viendo el libro con la mayor de las atenciones, esperando que ideas llegaran a su mente. **

"**¿Encontraste algo?"-pregunto la Princesa quien se había despertado sin que el ambarino lo notara…poniendo su cabeza continua a la del chico mirando el contenido del libro. **

"**E-eh si…se llama Lucio…pero ahora también se que el padre del Rey de Asian también era uno de los hechiceros y que Lust es la única bruja que practica magia negra que queda"-dijo Syaoran quien se había sentido un poco nervioso al sentir a la Princesa tan cercana a el. Su corazón latía rápidamente porque el hechizo otra vez estaba cobrando sus efectos y querían hacerlo decir cosas que no estaba listo para hablar. Por su parte la castaña atravesaba por lo mismo, pero a ella el hechizo le afectaba más, y ella no hacía lo posible por evitarlo al contrario de Syaoran quien ponía todo su empeño por no cometer alguna 'locura'. **

"**Ya veo"-**

"**Syaoran…no se…si es solo por el hechizo…entiendo que no quieras que te lo diga…pero…no p-puedo evitarlo…y-yo quiero…d-decirte que yo….que yo…que… ¡Me gustas mucho!"-grito la Princesa que en esos momentos había luchado por no decirlo, pero era imposible luchar contra magia tan poderosa…y eso también lo había dicho la Reina…que el efecto del hechizo iba aumentando cada vez mas y mas. **

"**P-Princesa…"-no sabía si debía responderle del mismo modo o simplemente quedarse callado… no tenía ni la mas remota idea. **

"**Tal vez…me afecto mas el hechizo que a ti…aunque siendo sincera…me gustas y creo…que eso lo sabía desde antes"-decía Sakura quien giraba su mirada hacía el piso con ojos de nostalgia y sonrisa tímida…el conjuro hacía su trabajo y dejaba que salieran los sentimientos mas ocultos de su corazón…aquellos que jamás decía. **

"**Y-yo…tu también me gustas mucho, Sakura"-decía el ambarino, quien ya no había podido luchar mas contra el hechizo y sentía que debía sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos…después de todo, creía que lo mas problema sería que al día siguiente olvidarían todo lo que estaban diciendo. **

"**Quiero estar contigo siempre…eso es lo que siento cada vez que te veo…perdóname…si te incomodo diciendo estas cosas"-decía la Princesa viéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados con ternura. **

"**No te preocupes…"-decía el joven ambarino quien ya acariciaba una parte del rostro de la Princesa con ternura. **

**Se miraban por tiempo indefinido… ya había pasado un buen tiempo…en solo media hora…las 12 darían y la media noche llegaría…haciéndoles dormir y olvidar todo lo que se habían estado diciendo en ese día. **

"**Quizás…me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta…quiero pensar…que esto es de verdad…y que siempre lo vamos a recordar…Syaoran"-decía la castaña con ternura viendo a los ojos del pequeño lobo como si esperara que le respondiera con palabras llenas de amor, aunque sabía que aun le era mas difícil a el dejarlas salir. **

"**Pero tal vez…esto solo sea por el hechizo…"-decía Syaoran quien se tornaba un poco serio…pues le daba miedo pensar que los sentimientos de la Princesa hacía el no eran mas que falsedad. **

"**Aun así… ¿siempre vas a estar conmigo, ne?"-**

"**Siempre"-respondio el por ultima vez, tomándole de las manos con cariño obligándole a ponerse de pie junto a el… sabían lo que ocurriría…se acercaron el uno al otro y con la mayor de las ternuras…y quizá con el mas grande amor…el ambarino le abrazo por la cintura, la junto a el…y acercaron sus labios lo suficiente para dar el paso restante y juntarlos haciendo de este su primer beso…se probaban con dulzura, y alargaban el beso por ser justamente la primera vez que tocaban sus labios y estaban disfrutando tanto de hacerlo. **

**Separaron sus labios y después de algunos minutos de verse a los ojos, la castaña cayo en el instante dormida por acto de magia…el pequeño lobo se hinco solo para atraparla de caer en el piso…pero ya teniéndola en sus brazos, quedo dormido en el instante también. **

**Dormían como angelillos, ambos juntos…hasta que la consejera Tomoyo, Meiling y el Rey Eriol quienes los habían estado buscando al notar lo tarde que era y que ellos no habían vuelto los encontraron en la biblioteca…viéndolos a ambos dormir en el suelo. **

**Tomoyo y Eriol les miraron con sus picaras sonrisas, mientras que Meiling tenía que aguantarse el coraje. **

**Eriol cargo en sus brazos a la Princesa, mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling llevaban a Syaoran de sus remos y pies. **

**En la noche, las cristalinas paredes del palacio de Isis se opacaban impidiendo que se pudiera ver a través de ellas. Aun así, habían aprendido su recorrido hacía las habitaciones que la Reina Zira muy gustosamente les había prestado. **

**Syaoran dormiría en la habitación continua a la de las chicas, mientras que el Rey Eriol partiría esa noche a iniciar su nuevo viaje.**

"**¿Entonces ya te vas?"-preguntaba algo nostálgica la consejera quien se había sentido verdaderamente feliz de haberlo encontrado en Isis. **

"**Así es. Pero veo que estas en las mejores manos…se que te cuidaran muy bien…por eso…nos veremos después"-decía el Rey de Wesley tomando las manos de la amatista y plantando un tierno beso en ellas. La miro con ternura, soltó sus manos, y salió de la habitación dándole por ultima una sonrisa dulce de despedida. **

"**Que bonita pareja hacen"-dijo Meiling a Tomoyo viendo como esta había quedado con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la cual el Rey había salido. **

"**Gracias"-dijo la consejera girando su mirada hacía Meiling con sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de ternura. Ambas dieron una vista hacía Sakura observando como dormía, con algo de sonrojo y una grata sonrisa en su rostro, eso no les podía decir otra cosa, mas que había vivido muy lindos momentos gracias al hechizo. Le dieron una sonrisa decidiendo acompañarla en el sueño, se fueron a sus camas a dormir. **

**Ya la medía noche había pasado lo que significaba que el hechizo había desaparecido y por la mañana no deberían recordar nada de lo que se habían dicho…nada. Pero…si todo saldría bien, habría una excepción…porque se habían besado…y si había sido un beso de verdadero amor…habrían de conservar esos recuerdos. **

**Mientras tanto…sin nadie imaginarlo…en el temible Bosque Perdido…Lust seguía planeando. **

"**Que asco me dio ver a esos dos actuar tan…tan…ugh…amor…que asco…remuérdame deshacerme de ese estupido Conjuro de Amor, Cerberos"-dijo Lust mientras veía en un báculo que poseía cual punta tenia a un enorme ojo; con la pupila alargada, parecía de gato o reptil; lo que sucedía en Isis. **

"**Si, Lust…lo que digas…"-el pequeño animal amarillo ya estaba un poco fastidiado de escuchar los amargados y fastidiados comentarios de Lust. **

"**Pero sabes…si en verdad están enamorados… me divertirá derrumbarlos"-dijo la bruja negra con malicia mientras sonreía lo mas traviesa posible…sin embargo su sonrisa de travesura, no era agradable. **

**Y a la mañana siguiente en Isis…siendo tan temprano…nadie había despertado aun en el palacio…excepto la Princesa Sakura…comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud…pero justo al hacerlo un gran dolor comenzó a venir a su cabeza…tantas palabras venían a sus oídos e imágenes a su mente…lo estaba recordando todo. **

**Entonces…había sido un beso de verdadero amor…y en verdad…estaba enamorada de el. **

'**_P-puedo…P-puedo recordarlo…y-yo puedo…yo…estoy enamorada de Syaoran"-_decía la Princesa en pensamientos mientras dejaba que lagrimas de ternura y felicidad se formaran en sus ojos…una leve sonrisa le acompañaba. **

**Se levanto de su cama observando como dormían las otras dos chicas…y al girar su mirada hacía la derecha vio una puerta que seguro conectaba a otra habitación. Las paredes seguían opacas así que no sabía quien estaba durmiendo ahí…pero si su instinto no fallaba….no había ahí alguien más que un pequeño lobo. **

**Camino intentando hacer el menor ruido hacía la habitación continua…abrió la puerta…y vio durmiendo sobre la cama con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo al joven ambarino. **

**Sonrió tiernamente al verlo…camino nuevamente sin hacer ningún sonido hacía el…se hinco a su lado…tomo su mano con ternura…**

"**Gracias por lo de ayer, Syaoran-kun"-susurro ella dando un pequeño beso en la mano del chico. Regresando a parte del formalismo…pues ya no había hechizo sobre ella que la hiciera llamarlo simplemente "syaoran". **

**Se paro nuevamente y salio de la habitación. Por su parte…pensando que quizás solo era ella quien podía recordarlo porque en verdad lo quería…decidió que a menos que el ambarino hablara de eso…ella lo haría…porque no quería ser la única amando. **

"**No fue nada"-respondio el lobo una vez que el cerezo se había marchado…solo había fingido estar dormido. **

**-Fin del capitulo-**

**Magdalia: WIIII! Acabe el cap, x.X dios..XDU ah dije en el capitulo pasado que este cap me agradaba, mas no significa que a ustedes les vaya a agradar x.X al contrario pueden pensar que es lo mas apestoso del mundo X.x y esta bien, pero no me lo vayan a decir XDU…**

**En verdad traigo mucha prisa porque tengo que ir a una reunion familiar asi que aquí les van los agradecimientos ;.;**

**-agradecimientos-**

**Naguchan**

**Lady**

**Itzia-hime**

**Cristy…**

**Serenity-Princess**

**KawaiiDany-chan**

**Angie**

**Cynthia**

**Mao-Ayanami-pl**

**Malfoys red-haired lover**

**Megumi-chan**

**Hikari sys**

**Andy Kristel**

**Luna310**

**Oishi-girl**

**Ebblin-chan**

**Lat2oo5 alma errante**

**H3CH1C3R4**

**-Fin de los agradecimientos-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: ;.; prometo dar los agradecimientos correctamente la proxima vez… x.x….solo que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos X.x…espero les haya gustado X3…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y dejen review XD**


	13. La Cueva de los Tesoros

**La Princesa**

Magdalia Daidouji: Si! Malignos exámenes han acabado! ;u; wiiiii! –sale corriendo-…ah si bueno XD jojojo, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? X3 espero muy bien!... o.oU ya me sentía extraña de no escribir XD…ah, cuando vaya a entrar a exámenes semestrales será lo peor x.X me ausentare por un mes de seguro …pero aun faltan varios meses para que eso pase! X3. Así que aquí sigo!

Gracias a todos por leer y por supuesto por su paciencia.

Escribiendo a las: 11:00 a.m (No tengo clases, wi! X3 –saca matracas y baila-)

Escuchando: Blue Clouds- Tsubasa Chronicle

Animo: No hay clases hoy XD así que supongo que estoy feliz jaja.

Nota: Estoy subiendo este capitulo por segunda vez porque tuve un error… x.X

¡Continuamos!

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 13: La Cueva de los Tesoros**

Los recuerdos son algo muy valioso…mientras permanezcan dentro de ti significa que esos momentos vividos fueron importantes y por eso aun residen con nosotros. Muchas memorias se pierden, es verdad…pero eso solo demostrara que no eran lapsos realmente atesorados en tu vida…sin embargo…aquellos que logran quedarse hasta el final de nuestros días…serán siempre lo mas querido que alguna vez tuvimos…y estoy segura…eso pensaba la Princesa Sakura acerca de aquel beso que sobre paso la magia…y logro quedarse en sus recuerdos.

Ahora ya no había dudas en su mente. El sonrojo y el veloz latir de su corazón cuando veía al castaño por fin tenía una explicación…Amor. Y ahora que lo sabía, había ido a dar un beso de agradecimiento en su mano mientras el ambarino aun dormía. Eso era quizás…porque no sabría como verle a los ojos.

Siendo de mañana en el inigualable Reino de Isis, la Reina Zira se encontraba ya atendiendo a los problemas de su hogar.

Las paredes de cristal por fin lucían claras otra vez eliminando el tono opaco que se pintaba por las noches excepto en las habitaciones.

Ya no era la castaña la única despierta, pues los otros tres viajeros habían abierto sus ojos quedando despabilados, pero cada quien dentro de su habitación, Tomoyo y Meiling con la Princesa Sakura, y el pequeño lobo en el cuarto continuo.

"¡Vean afuera!"-grito Meiling asombrada desde su cama señalando hacia los grandes ventanales que tenía el cuarto…y observar como el clima de Isis nuevamente había cambiado.

"¡Hoe!"-la Princesa se ponía de pie sin poder creer lo que veía.

"Es otoño…que maravilla. Oh, pero otoño es la estación mas triste de todas…"-decía la de ojos azules poniendo atención en el panorama cual mostraba cientos de árboles que sin hojas habían quedado, viento que soplaba algo ruidoso y los pastos que por la sequedad cafés se habían tornado.

"No sabría decirte…en Wesley siempre parece ser verano… ¿Y en su Reino, Princesa?"-decía Meiling recordando como el desierto Reino Wesley vivía siempre en el intenso calor y si tenían suerte, algo de invierno lograba alcanzarlos. Giro su mirada animada hacía la flor de cerezo esperando esta contestara a la pregunta.

"Ah…primavera es mi estación favorita…nos llenamos de muchos petalos de flor de cerezo…es muy bonito"-decía la castaña cerrando sus ojos con nostalgia mientras juntaba sus manos y parecía ver en su mente al Reino Cerise cual lucía tan bello en primavera…era un deleite para los ojos.

"¡Primavera, ¡La estación mas romántica de todas, ¡jojojo!...podría ser que Sakura esta….enam-"-comenzaba a decir con picardía la consejera Daidouji cuando fue interrumpida en el instante.

"¡N-no!...Y-Yo…y-yo…"-las mejillas de la castaña rojas se habían tornado, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza… menos ahora que sabía que en verdad su corazón tenia un dueño…y que ella realmente…estaba enamorada.

Su voz tartamudeaba y el sonrojo no desaparecía…los ojos de Meiling y Tomoyo se hicieron tiernos pues los sentimientos de la Princesa Sakura eran siempre predecibles.

"Bueno, bueno…ya es de día… ¿Ahora que haremos?"-preguntaba la chica de ojos rasgados que apenas se unía a la aventura y no estaba segura de cómo el viaje seguiría.

"Estamos viajando para encontrar las partes del mapa y así poder encontrar la Piedra Mágica que salvara a Sakura. Eriol nos dijo que los magos de las cuatro regiones poseen una parte de el…ya conseguimos una en Wesley, la región del Oeste…esta es Isis, la región del Este…así que seguro aquí debe estar el otro hechicero. Sakura, ¿Qué encontraron ayer tu y el joven Syaoran en la biblioteca?"-recordo Tomoyo a Meiling cual era el propósito del viaje y quizás eso lograría aclarar la respuesta a su pregunta. La única manera de avanzar sería encontrando al siguiente hechicero y como la Princesa y el Guardián habían estado investigando…cualquier pista que hubiesen hallado sería de utilidad…pero…se supone que la Princesa "no recordaba nada".

"Oh…es verdad… S-Syaoran-kun había encontrado el nombre del hechicero…se llama…Lu…lu... ¡Lucio-san!"-dijo la flor de cerezo con entusiasmo recordando el nombre del brujo, poniendo una amplia sonrisa en sus labios…sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"¡Tenemos el nombre, ¡Genial!...ahora habrá que preguntar por el…"-decía Meiling por fin saliendo de las sabanas de su cama logrando ponerse de pie con mucha emoción pues esta sería su primer aventura y ella sin duda alguna era una chica llena de adrenalina.

"Así es…Sakura… ¿Por qué no vas con la Reina Zira, si ella conocía al Hechicero Oz…quizás también al Mago Lucio…Meiling y yo enseguida te alcanzaremos"-dijo la consejera Daidouji sonriendo dulcemente a la Princesa dando una buena sugerencia a la flor de cerezo cuando en realidad escondía un pequeño plan.

"Etto… ¡Si!"-contesto ella y aprisa salio de la habitación dejando solas a la chica del Reino Wesley y a la chica del Reino Asian.

"No ha dicho nada sobre ayer…si no recuerda nada…nos debió haber hecho preguntas sobre como llego aquí y esas cosas…pero…la Princesa no pregunto nada…y además…recuerda…recuerda la biblioteca"-decía Meiling girando su mirada al suelo algo intrigada… podría ser… ¿Qué la flor de cerezo y el lobo se habían besado con verdadero amor logrando vencer la magia?...realmente, podría…y le aterraba pensarlo.

"Lo se…y sabemos lo que eso significa…"-decía Daidouji con sus ojos entrecerrados en ternura sonriendo con algo de picardía hacía Meiling pues realmente sabían la respuesta a la incógnita.

"¡No es justo!"-se cruzó de brazos como niña pequeña que no había logrado obtener su dulce…y justo después de haber mostrado tal molesto gesto…dejo a sus ojos mostrarse tristes mientras la leve sonrisa de dulzura aparecía en su rostro…ya sabía que había perdido y era justo aceptarlo.

Por mientras la Princesa caminaba por los pasillos algo atolondrada pues no recordaba haber llegado hasta esa parte del palacio así que pensó seguro los demás la habían cargado hacía la habitación cuando quedo dormida. Continuaba caminando girando su mirada hacía todos lados, esperando poder ver a través de los cristales la figura de la Reina paseando por ahí…aunque quizás eso sería tener mucha suerte.

"Debo encontrar…a la Reina Zira…"-decía la castaña dejando a sus bellos ojos verdes mostrarse algo preocupados al no ver señal de ella, sus cejas marcando algo de angustia mientras su mirada se seguía posando en todas las direcciones.

"¡Ya voy, ¡Ya voy!..."-se escuchaban los alegres gritos de la Reina Zira algo lejos, seguro iba de salida. Cuando los oídos de la flor de cerezo la oyeron comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchaba la voz sin prestar atención a nada mas, antes de que fuera tarde y la Reina abandonara el castillo dejándola con las dudas que debía despejar.

"¡Reina Zira, ¡Espere, por favor!"-gritaba la Princesa tratando de correr mas velozmente, deseando sus piernas fueran tan veloces como las liebres, dio una vuelta por el pasillo derecho y sin darse cuenta por la prisa que llevaba…tropezó.

El chico iba a caer al suelo pero el cerezo queriendo detener la caída alcanzo a sujetar el brazo del lobo pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo hacía ella y evitar que cayera…así que de esa manera…terminó cayendo sobre el.

Parecía que estaban destinados a caer siempre uno sobre el otro…de esa manera sus caminos eternamente se cruzarían.

Sabía que había caído encima del pequeño lobo porque había alcanzado a ver el rostro del chico por unos segundos antes de caer…pero ahora que se encontraba sobre el…con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del chico…no estaba segura si debía levantarla y verle a los ojos…porque sabía que si lo hacía…su corazón probablemente latería tan fuerte y rápido…que se destellaría en pedazos.

Solo estaba esperando que dijera una palabra la que fuera…y ella se quitaría…pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca…y eso hacía que el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro aumentara. Y sus ojos que estaban cerrados temblaban como si quisieran abrirse pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo.

Pero el era un hombre y aunque la timidez le inundara, siempre tenía el valor suficiente para dirigirle aunque fuera, una sola palabra.

"B-Buenos días…Princesa Sakura"-por fin habló dando el usual saludo del amanecer…los ojos de la Princesa se abrían sorprendidos al escucharlo, sus labios se separaban intentando dejar salir sonidos…pero nada surgía. Con valor giro por fin su cabeza hacía el para poder verle de frente…topándose con esos profundos ojos color ámbar…en los que feliz se perdía.

"B-Buenos días, Syaoran-kun"-respondió ella algo mas tímida de lo normal sin contar que estaba acostada encima del chico…verlo de frente después de estar segura que lo amaba y de estar dudosa de que el también la quisiera…sentimientos únicos llegaban a su corazón que latía con prisa.

Después de saludarse no podían pensar en nada mas…porque en sus mentes estaba muy presente el tocar de labios que habían tenido el día anterior junto a sus pequeñas confesiones de amor…y no sabían francamente como actuar ahora que lo sabían. Bueno…el podía estar tranquilo…porque sabia que ella lo amaba…pero la Princesa…aun insegura estaba.

"¡Hoe, ¡L-Lo siento mucho!..."-decía mientras al menos aun podía darse cuenta de las vergüenzas que pasaba y se quitaba de encima del chico rápidamente quedando de pie en el instante junto al ambarino.

"¡Buenos días!"-llegaban Tomoyo y Meiling saludando alegremente pues no habían visto mas temprano al joven guardián.

"Buenos días"-les respondió con una leve sonrisa Syaoran mientras ambas chicas de distintos Reinos llegaban junto a ellos.

"Y bien… ¿Le preguntaste a la Reina Zira?"-pregunto Meiling a la Princesa con curiosidad pues se suponía la castaña había salido corriendo en busca de esta…pero cuando tropezó con el castaño…el tiempo realmente se había detenido para ambos.

"¡Wa!"-ambos castaños gritaron pues los dos realmente habían ido a buscar a la Reina Zira para preguntar sobre el Hechicero del Este…pero al haberse encontrado el uno con el otro parecía que se les había olvidado todo.

"Supongo eso es un 'no' "-dijo Tomoyo con ternura sonriéndoles a los chicos que habían bajado a sus miradas al suelo apenados y cubiertos del siempre dulce sonrojo.

"Lo lamento…escuché que ya se iba pero…tropecé con Syaoran-kun y entonces…"-

"Perdieron a la Reina…bien, entonces no nos queda de otra mas que salir a preguntar"-dijo Meiling sonriente proponiendo la segunda alternativa…si bien habían perdido a la Reina…aun tenían cientos de personas en el Reino a quienes podrían preguntarle.

"¡Si!"-acentarón los otros tres chicos, pues era hora…de abrirse paso entre el mágico y asombroso Reino de Isis…dejar la magia del palacio…y caminar entre la estrafalaria, extravagante y única…gente de Isis.

Dieron aviso a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas del castillo que abandonarían el palacio pues su búsqueda había comenzado y que dieran sus más eternas gracias a la Reina Zira por la bondad que con ellos había tenido.

"Hoe…"-caminaba la Princesa Sakura entre uno de los Reinos mas ricos y que gozaban de los mayores privilegios. Las calles estaban llenas de tantas personas, batallaban un poco para poder caminar libremente y por el momento se encontraban pasando por una clase extraña de bazar y quizás eso no favorecía mucho…

"¡Bella dama, ¡estas joyas se le verían preciosas!"

"¡FRUTA MAGICA!"-

"¡LIBROS DE HECHIZOS!"

"¡Se ve que son nuevos, ¿¡no quieren llevarse un bonito recuerdo?"-decía un hombre de acento extraño que se ponía frente a los jóvenes viajeros, tenía apariencia de simpatía falsa pues solo intentaba aumentar sus ganancias y no hacer nuevos amigos.

"N-no, muchas gracias"-decía la flor de cerezo sonriendo agradecida, intentando seguir caminando pero el hombre no abría paso.

"¡Pero señorita, ¡Esto le va a gustar mucho!"-seguía el hombre insistente, mientras comenzaba aterrar un poco a la Princesa, causaba gestos de asombro en Tomoyo y de disgusto en el ambarino y la chica de Wesley.

"E-en verdad, n-no, gracias…solo venimos de paso…y por eso…"-comenzaba a tratar de explicarse con el vendedor así este dejaría de atosigarla pero en lugar de por fin dejarla libre, tomo su muñeca con fuerza y comenzó a jalarla intentando llevarla a su puesto.

"¡Vamos, ¡Se que le gustara!"-

"D-duele…"-gemía la Princesa mordiendo su labio. Por su parte el lobo apretó sus dientes molesto…definitivamente no le gustaba que la lastimaran…nada ni nadie. Podría ser que su Princesa soportara el dolor…pero el no….así que…

"¡Déjala ir!"-gritó enfadado lanzando una patada en alto justo al rostro del comerciante logrando que en el instante cayera desmayado soltando la muñeca de la Princesa…sin duda, contenía mucha fuerza en ambas piernas.

"¡Hoe!"-gritaba la Princesa sorprendida…aunque se sentía tan bien por dentro ser protegida por quien mas quería.

"¡Wa!"-admiraba con felicidad la fuerza del joven ambarino, la chica de Wesley.

"¿Estas bien?"-se giraba con preocupación a ver el rostro de su Princesa esperando no estuviera lastimada.

"Si…muchas gracias"-decía ella con ternura mientras las calles se volvían un silencio…pues las personas de Isis no estaban acostumbrados a ver fuerza física en acción así que hacía ellos iban tantas miradas de curiosidad y asombro, todos se movían del camino para darles paso a los extranjeros…pues parecían tener a un arma muy poderosa con ellos… Syaoran.

"Hoe…"-decía la Princesa asombrada mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a sus compañeros de viaje entre las personas que a pesar de apartarse…no les quitaban los ojos de encima.

"Menos mal que sabes intimidar, Syaoran"-dijo Meiling alegremente dando un golpe en la espalda del joven como si fuera un primo o un hermano logrando sonrojar un poco al chico.

"Pero si nos tienen miedo… ¿Cómo preguntaremos?"-decía Tomoyo alzando su dedo índice al aire con curiosidad pues tenía toda la razón… ¿Cómo preguntarle a alguien que te huye?...

"Yo lo intentare"-decía la Princesa que iba junto a Syaoran delante de las otras dos chicas, girando su mirada hacía estas sonriéndoles con dulzura. Así que con su caminar tierno y dulce avanzó hacía uno de los puestos del bazar donde estaba una señora de aspecto joven y decidió preguntar.

"Disculpe… ¿Sabe donde podemos encontrar al Hechicero Lucio-san?"-decía la Princesa con ternura, entrecerrando sus ojos dulcemente logrando que a la vendedora la presencia de Syaoran no le intimidara como a los demás…pues la sonrisa de Sakura podía resolver siempre del mas pequeño al mas grande problema

"Lucio… ¡Por supuesto!... En la Cueva de los Tesoros..."-decía la señora que usaba ropas estilo árabes y tenia en sus mejillas pintadas con tinta dorada la estrella que era símbolo muy propio de Isis.

"La cueva…hoe… ¿Cómo podemos llegar allá?"-preguntaba intrigada la castaña a la negociante que muy animada había contestado.

"Sigan todo derecho…hasta llegar a las montañas…pocos kilómetros antes se encuentra La Cueva de los Tesoros…dicen que ahí vive el Mago Lucio, señorita"-decía la señora poniendo su mano alrededor de sus labios como si intentara hablar en secreto…quizás…porque la ubicación de este Hechicero no era algo que todos supieran.

"¿Cueva de los Tesoros?"-decía el ambarino que había alcanzado a escuchar, acercándose a la vendedora…quería estar lo mas informado posible del lugar…así sabría si había o no peligros que les esperaban…peligros…que debía ahuyentar por su Princesa.

"Es el lugar mas raro de Isis…se dice que cuando una cosa valiosa se te pierde, estará en la Cueva de los Tesoros…pero no siempre puedes recuperarlo…Lucio a cubierto a su Cueva en mas de mil trampas según se cuenta"-decía la señora abriendo mas sus ojos intentando causar curiosidad en ambos castaños que con asombro escuchaban la descripción de la extraña Cueva de los Tesoros.

Así que… ¿No podías recuperar lo perdido?... ¿Una cueva cubierta con mas de mil trampas?...bien podrían ser solo mentiras o leyendas…pero de ser verdad…que "suerte" la de los viajeros.

"Es todo, gracias"-dijo el ambarino dando por finalizada su conversación. Su mirada se mostró decidida pues ya sabían como encontrar al segundo Hechicero…y no pensaba entrar a esa cueva y salir con las manos vacías…el esperaba…salir con la segunda parte del mapa.

"Sigamos…"-dijo el pequeño lobo frente a las chicas haciendo que las tres asentaran en el instante.

Tal vez habían obtenido la información fácilmente…pero…eso no significaría que entrar a la Cueva de los Tesoros…sería algo de la misma facilidad…al contrario….siendo este el hogar de un hechicero que amargado y quizás un poco ruin se había tornado desde que gran parte de su magia se había perdido…se había asegurado que a su hogar...nadie entrara.

Ahora que todos los habitantes de Isis les tenían miedo y respeto se habían apartado de todo el largo del camino para dejarlos andar con tranquilidad…no querían recibir una patada si los incomodaban así que el camino se hizo fácil para los viajeros.

Las montañas se encontraban en las extremidades de Isis, sin embargo no era un Reino muy grande…al contrario…era un Reino diminuto. Pero bien se dice que lo mejor viene en pequeñas cantidades…y quizás…es cierto.

Así que siguieron las indicaciones y caminaron hacía las montañas…ya dos horas habían pasado probablemente y las piernas de las chicas comenzaban a agotarse, excepto las de Meiling.

"¡W-wa!"-dijo la Princesa apunto de tropezar con una piedra mientras se tambaleaba pero el ambarino que iba a su lado de inmediato le sujeto evitando que cayera.

"Gracias, Syaoran-kun"-agradeció dulcemente con leve sonrojo la castaña mientras este le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Ya no falta mucho…porque podemos distinguir muy bien las montañas y la cueva esta kilómetros antes entonces…estamos muy cerca"-decía Tomoyo quien había visto el cansado rostro de la Princesa y aunque probablemente ella sintiera el mismo dolor, deseaba ser de ayuda alentado un poco.

"¿En serio?... ¡Que bien!"-decía la Princesa alzando sus brazos al aire con gran energía, pues parecía que al saber la poca distancia que quedaba por recorrer no podía evitar sentirse tan emocionada.

Siguieron el camino….hasta que letreros comenzaban a aparecer en este.

"Paseo por el rio…tome el camino izquierdo"-leía la flor de cerezo un letrero que tenía una flecha que apuntaba hacía la izquierda pues el camino se partía en dos justo en ese momento.

"Paseo a la C-cuev….a la muerte…tome el camino derecho"-leyo el ambarino como habían retachado la palabra "Cueva"….y lo habían sustituido por la palabra "Muerte"…y eso no podía dar a entender otra cosa….que la preciada Cueva de los Tesoros…era una tumba para quien pusiera un pie adentro…escalofriante.

Los cuatro viajeros hicieron gestos de susto en el instante…la Princesa ponía su mano izquierda cerca de su boca expresando duda, sus ojos se volvían nublados y sus cejas marcaban la preocupación. La chica de Wesley miraba hacía el piso con angustia. El pequeño lobo mordía su labio inferior con cierta desesperación…mientras que sus ojos seguían posados en el letrero… ¿Ahora que haría?...no quería exponer a la persona que amaba a un peligro así pero…era su misión. Mientras la de ojos azules tenía su mirada en el ambarino y después en la castaña intentando saber que decidirían…

"T-todo…todo va a salir bien"-dijo la castaña girando su mirada a los tres viajeros restantes…mostrándoles esa siempre invencible sonrisa a la que jamás se le podía replicar.

Los tres chicos abrieron sus ojos grandes en el instante…sabían lo que "Todo va a salir bien" significaba…eso solo podía decirles…que avanzarían y seguirían hasta llegar a la Cueva de los Tesoros…

Asentaron todos con tiernas sonrisas…y además…el pequeño lobo tomo la mano derecha de la Princesa que noto estaba temblando…pues estaba muy nerviosa…pero no era la única ya que…los cuatro estaban arriesgándose.

Algo sonrosados continuaron caminando….el camino comenzaba a volverse seco de vida….los pastos dejaban de existir conforme mas avanzaban…y veían árboles secos con decenas de cuervos posados en ellos viéndolos a todos con miradas de intriga y acecho…tenían tiempo sin ver a humanos cerca de ahí.

Y logrando atravesar todo aquel aterrador panorama….quedaron frente a la Cueva de los Tesoros.

La tierra y piedras que la formaban no eran de un color agradable…era totalmente un morado mas fuerte…pero en su entrada había cientos de piedras preciosas rodeando la puerta…y un letrero en idioma desconocido estaba frente a ellos.

"…T-Tesoros…aquí a-ahí….p-porque te…los acabo…d-de…q-quitar…."-leía Tomoyo el letrero con algo de dificultad… pues al haberse hecho la consejera del Rey Eriol, gracias a este había aprendido mas idiomas de los que jamás había llegado a imaginar.

"¿Qué…?"

"Hoe…"

"_Todos ustedes acaban de perder algo valioso…"-_se escucho una voz seca y amargosa… ¿Podría ser….Lucio?.

"¡Hoe!... ¿Q-quien habla?"-preguntaba el Cerezo girando su mirada hacía los alrededores pero no podía ver a nadie….vaya acto el de usar la voz en lugar de hacer presencia de los magos.

"_Lucio…y se por lo que has venido…pero yo no soy como los demás querida Princesa…tendrás que pagarme por obtener esa parte del mapa…"-_decía la interesada voz del Hechicero Lucio.

"¡P-pero... no traemos dinero!"-gritaba la castaña comunicándose con el viento aparentemente.

"_No necesito dinero….sus pertenencias valiosas están conmigo ahora y ese es el precio…pero si pueden entrar y recuperarlas entonces adelante… ¿Qué esperan?...La Cueva esta siempre abierta"-_decía un poco malicioso el mago. Los tres viajeros: Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran de inmediato revisaban en sus bolsillos…y notaban como algo de sus pertenecías había desaparecido.

La Princesa tomo valor…y ya que su mano estaba libre de la de Syaoran….avanzo dentro de la cueva…el ambarino apenas iba tras ella…cuando choco de inmediato en la entrada…no había podido pasar.

"¡Sakura!"-gritaba el pequeño lobo golpeando la entrada de la cueva…que ahora bloqueada estaba…y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabían como podía estar bloqueada si no parecía haber nada…era como si fuera un cristal…que solo la Princesa Sakura había logrado pasar.

"_Oh, pero que tonto soy…olvide decirles…que solo puede entrar una persona…"-_dijo el mago que sin duda había agregado a su voz un tono algo burlón…que miserable se había vuelto.

"¡Hoe!... ¡Mira eso, Syaoran-kun!"-gritaba extasiada la Princesa…hasta notar que no se oía ningún ruido aparte de su respiración…estaba sola.

"¿S-syaoran-kun?... ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Meiling-san?"-decía la castaña girando su mirada hacía atrás viendo como no había nada….solo oscuridad…giraba su mirada hacía el frente y podía ver…pero ya no había marcha atrás…había entrado sola…a La Cueva de los Tesoros.

-Fin del capitulo-

Magdalia Daidouji: XD ah bien…termine de escribir este capi hasta ahora porque tuve ciertos inconvenientes X.x llamense compromisos en los que me quitaban tiempo…pero pude terminarlo antes de que comenzara la otra semana! X3 wiiii! –sale corriendo felizmente- X3…. X3U hum…si no les gusto el capitulo…no me lo digan X.xU… -recibe tomatazos-

Nota: Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! X3 los aprecio d-e-m-a-s-i-a-d-o X3

-Agradecimientos-

Lady: Hola Lady! XD muchisimas gracias por el review!...X3 bueno en realidad hay otra razón por la cual Syaoran no sacara ese tema XD pero la mencionara después X3 nya pu! X3 muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Itzia-hime: Hola Itzia! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya alegrado que lo subiera XD, me dio gusto escribirlo X3… ó.o si el tiempo a veces se me va X.x, pero no te preocupes, siempre leo los reviews y justo ahora puedo contestarlos y por eso te doy muchas gracias por leerme X3, y espero te haya gustado el capitulo X3, asi que nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

KawaiiDany-chan: Hola Dany-chan! X3, muchas gracias! Que gusto me da leer eso! X3, muchísimas gracias por el review, X3 que bueno que te haya agradado X3 eso me pone feliz. Gracias por tu apoyo nuevamente! Y nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho! X3

Luna310: Hola Luna! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, nya! Soy feliz de leer eso! X3 nya pu! Muchisimas gracias por leerme! Nos leemos prontito y te cuidas mucho!

Megumi-chan: Hola megumi-chan! X3 yup aquí Magdalia Daidouji se reporta bien X3 espero megumi-chan tambien lo este. Jajajaja! XD diabetes jajajaja….si sabía que se me había pasado un poco de azúcar con el capitulo pero que hacerle? Esta autora es una romántica empedernida X.xU….pero, muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 me da mucho gusto que leas mis fics, en verdad. Así que…nos leemos pronto Meg-chan! (X3 nya te puedo decir meg-chan?...XDU siempre ando acortando nombres) y te cuidas mucho!

Oishi girl: Konnichiwa Oishi girl! X3, muchas gracias por el review!...Oh si…Kero apareció X3 y esta con Lust…pero ya pronto veras que pasara ojojojo. Muchos saludos de mi parte tambien para ti y para tu hermana! X3 nos leemos pronto! Y cuidate mucho!

Cristy: Hola Cristy! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review, jojojo romantica es mi segundo nombre XDU por lo que mis fics salen asi x.XU….ojala te haya gustado la actualización y nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

LI MAHA: Hola Betzi-chan! X3 No te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo esta bien para mi X3. Muchas gracias por el review!...XD jajaja el romanticisimo si es que…ah y con Syaoran pues mucho mejor todavía! X3 no ahí duda! X3. En cuanto a la modestia ajajajaj XD es que esta autora tiene problemas de autoestima cuando termina de escribir un capi pero no te preocupes XDU se me pasa rapido. Oh! Un chocolate, muchas gracias! X3, XD jajaja –le envia galletas virtuales a betzi- X3 yummi yummi!. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Lore: Hola Lore! X3 Muchas gracias por el review, me da gusto leer eso! X3, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

H3CH1C3R4: Hola Hechicera! X3, muchas gracias por el review!...XD oh, hechicera es bilingüe X3 tehe!...muchas gracias en verdad!...oh en cuanto a "Vivir Contigo"…ese fic mio esta en pausa -.-U…pero ya he avisado que lo continuare, no puedo asegurarte una fecha, pero se que lo continuare…mi fic "Un Solo Camino" XDU que creyeron no le iba a seguir, le seguí y lo terminé, así que no te preocupes, no dejo mis fics a medias. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Angie: Hola Angie! X3 muchas gracias por el review!...no estoy segura si se corto jajaja es que solo salio "bueno solo queria que supieras q"….XD y sas se acaba el review…bueno como sea, muchas gracias! X3 me alegra que te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review en verdad! XD nya tus reviews siempre me ponen una gran pero gran sonrisa en el rostro jajaja XD espera…-te salto encima-…listo X3. Me da muchisimo gusto que pienses eso de mis historias pero tu no estas nada mal! Por dios! Escribes bellisimo! X3 asi que date aplausos tambien X3 –te aplaude- X3. Gracias por el comentario. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3

Naguchan: Hola! X3 sisa cara de pu!...jajajaja XDD muchas gracias por el review! Bueno ya le segui X3 y espero a mi sisa le haya agradado, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!...XD ajajaj syaoran por correo jijijiji X3….T.T yo quiero el mio tambien…. Lo ordenare por internet…–lo pide en Ebay- XD jajajaj!...ntc X3 nos leemos pronto manis!

Angelx310: Hola Angel! X3… ¿Suficientemente malvada?...vaya que si! XD, que mi punto débil son los reviews. Muchísimas gracías por haberme dejado review ahora, me da gusto que te hayas animado…también me pone muy feliz saber que leiste otros de mis fics y que bien que te guste este en verdad! X3. Oh… ¿Te puedo pedir todos los reviews que quiera?... segura?...XD jajaj no te creas, muchas gracias, tu dejame review cuando te sea posible, muchas gracias nuevamente! X3 nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho!

Syaoran'n'SakuRockz: Hola mis queridísimas hermanas locas! X3, que gusto me da leerlas! Oh si! XD viva el amor! Y el santo hechizo que dio coraje!...X3 ese era verdaderamente el propósito del hechizo. Cierto, Lust tenía que hacer su acto de presencia arruinando un poco las cosas pero no se preocupen X3 el amor va sobre todo!. No se preocupen que no es tardanza! X3 me da mucho gusto haber recibido su review!. Nos leemos pronto y se me cuidan mucho hermanas locas! X3

Ebblin-chan: Konnichi-pu! Ebblin-chan! X3. Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado!. Muchisimas gracias por leerme, en serio, te lo agradezco X3. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Mao-Ayanami-Pl: Hola Haidee! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Que gusto me da leer eso!...XD jajaja Zira esta enamorada de Eriol…pero creo que el Rey no asi que jijijiji X3 fue justo que el hechizo se lo tomaran los verdaderos enamorados XD. Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos pronto! Cuidate mucho!

Angel of the Watery: Hola Watery! Me da mucho gusto leerte! X3, oh jajaja XD no te preocupes…ah que bueno que te haya gustado! X3 me pone muy feliz saberlo! Que estes bien tu tambien Watery-chan! X3 nos leemos pronto y cuidate mucho!

Lat2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! XD, muchisimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo! Eso me pone muy feliz! y Meiling XD jajaja tampoco me caia bien en la serie pero hago lo posible porque me caiga bien aquí XD jajaja. Mucha suerte en el juego! XD…o.o final fantasy X?... ó.o no no juego los de final fantasy XD aunque conozco los personajes jajajaj XD CLOUD! HERMOSO! XD okay ya me calmo, muchas gracias por el review nuevamente! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas muchote!

Tacomechi-Tocachio: Hola Tacomechi, muchisimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste como esta quedando y la idea! Me pone feliz saberlo X3, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!

Marisaki: Hola Marisaki! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review!... jajaja XD no te preocupes esta autora es igual o peor XD lloro muy fácilmente por cosas románticas XD. Oh no te preocupes en lo absoluto! Dejando review ahora me haces feliz! y comprendo perfectamente lo de la escuela! Yo acabo de pasar exámenes x.xU….puaj…XD pero bueno…es cierto, faltan las otras 3 partes del mapa y ya estamos frente a una aunque según sera difícil de obtener XD porque Lucio es un mago un poquitin…perverso XDU. Pero muchisimas gracias! X3 oh fan?...muchas gracias por eso tambien! XD me pongo roja teheheh XD. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!

Hermione I: Hola Hermione! X3 muchas gracias por el review y por haber los capitulos que te faltaban XD! Pues ya actualice y espero este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado! X3 nos leemos pronto! Y te cuidas muchisimo!.

Andry Kristel: Hola Andrea! XD muchisimas gracias por el review! Ajajajaj XD gracias otra vez por el review! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! Byes! X3

-Fin de los agradecimientos-

Acabe escribiendo a las: 2:42 p.m (De otro bendito dia XDU)

Escuchando: Fantasia alla marcia for piano, chorus and orchestra- Kingdom Hearts II

Humor: Feliz! Pyum! X3

Magdalia Daidouji: Bien, mi semana de examenes concluyo, creo que me fue bien en todos X3 excepto uno jajaja XDU pero igual creo que saldre bien o almenos eso espero x.X. Creo que no soy la unica que inicio examenes, algunos de ustedes tambien XDU asi que espero les haya ido muy bien! si ya los terminaron o que les vaya muy bien si van apenas a comenzarlos! X3, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Nos leemos pronto!


	14. El Hechicero del Este

**erLa Princesa**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Hola! X3, muchas gracias por leer y dejar review! Saben lo mucho que lo aprecio X3**

**Nota: díganle hola a la aventura X3…er…si no les gusta XD ojojojo ni que hacerle. **

**Escribiendo a la: 1:23 p.m **

**Escuchando: Passion Orchestra Versión- Kingdom Hearts**

**Animo: Wajua! Aventura! XD**

**¡Continuamos!**

**La Princesa**

**Capitulo 13: El Hechicero del Este**

**La Princesa Sakura había logrado entrar a la temible, única y asombrosa Cueva de los Tesoros…donde todo objeto valioso que habías perdido…podías encontrar. **

**Desafortunadamente estaba sola…no había nadie mas aparte de ella…y no importaba si intentaba regresar…porque ya no había luz que le guiara fuera de la cueva. Únicamente quedaba ella…completamente _sola_.**

"**¿S-syaoran-kun?... ¿Tomoyo?... ¿Meiling-san?"-preguntaba temerosa girando su mirada hacía atrás observando como la entrada por la que había pasado parecía haberse desvanecido en la nada…ya solo había oscuridad. **

"**Etto…todo va a salir bien"-decía ella sudando frió, apretando uno de sus puños con coraje….no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Retorno su mirada hacía el frente…y comenzó a avanzar dándose paso en la mágica cueva…aunque sus adentros temblaran de miedo.**

**Pero no importaba si tenía el optimismo más grande y pensaba que todo saldría bien, tenía a sus compañeros de viaje fuera de la cueva invadidos de preocupación…especialmente uno de ellos.**

"**¡Sakura!"-gritaba el ambarino golpeando la pared de cristal con sus puños una y otra vez esperando romperla y dejarle pasar a rescatarla…pero el vidrio seguía intacto. **

"**¡Tranquilízate, por favor!"-gritaban ambas chicas sosteniendo ahora cada una, un brazo del ambarino… sin duda lograban mantener mas la calma que el propio guardián. **

**Se lograba calmar pero no sin antes escuchar las palabras que el día anterior había dicho junto a la castaña: **

""_**Aun así… ¿siempre vas a estar conmigo, ne?"-**_

"_**Siempre"-**_

**Un gran dolor venía a su pecho y dejaba salir un gemido al apretar sus dientes… ¿Cómo podía haberla dejado sola?... ¿Cómo había permitido que ella pasara primero?...ese era un error que no volvería a cometer…jamás. **

"**Sakura…"-dijo posando sus preocupados y decisivos ojos en la entrada de la cueva…como deseaba poder pasar ese cristal. Al escucharlo calmarse, le soltaron y posaron ambas miradas sobre la cueva también… ¿Ahora que harían?...esperar era una buena idea. **

**Por mientras la Princesa continuaba avanzando…y observaba con asombro lo impresionante que era la Cueva de los Tesoros…había…tantas cosas. **

"**H-hoe… todas estas cosas son…las pertenencias de los habitantes de Isis. Pero no podré llevar todo esto…tengo que buscar las cosas de Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo y Meiling-san…"-decía ella mientras seguía caminando, pisando el rocoso suelo de la Cueva, observando como sus curveadas paredes estaban llenas de cosas…no importaba cuan sosas se vieran…para los dueños era algo valioso…lastima que Lucio se los había quitado. **

**El camino parecía ser alumbrado por candiles que colgaban aparentemente de la nada…todos flotando en el aire…al pasar bajo ellos no podía evitar sentir el miedo de que alguno caería sobre ella. **

"**¿C-como encontrare las cosas?..."-se preguntaba la Princesa con preocupación volviendo a sus pasos cuidadosos al sentir el terreno mas inseguro…al ver como aumentaban las rocas filosas…incluso comenzaba a tropezar. **

"**_Princesa….las cosas están ordenadas…lo primero que he quitado se encuentra en el principio…mientras que lo ultimo, obviamente…se encuentra en el final…pero tiene que encontrar la parte del mapa también… ¿O creería que se la entregaría en la mano?...por favor…no me subestime. Se que suena fácil…pero le diré…no lo es"-_contestaba la voz del hechicero Lucio aun con un tono desagradable al haber escuchado la pregunta de la Princesa Sakura. Inmediatamente alzo su mirada al techo como si creyera que ahí vería al mago. **

"**¡Lucio-san!... ¿Cómo haré para encontrar la parte del mapa?"-preguntaba rápidamente mientras caminaba mas aprisa aun con su mirada fija en el techo esperando que el mago apareciera pero…**

"**_Eso tiene que descubrirlo usted…_"-respondió en un tono más frívolo y de pronto todos los candiles se apagaron en el instante dejando al lugar en las tinieblas y oscuridad…quizás eso indicaba que ya se había marchado…o tal vez significaba…que sus trampas habían comenzado. **

"**¡L-lucio-san!"-gritó por ultima vez la flor de cerezo ahora corriendo sin cuidado alguno intentando perseguir una voz que se había ido…y en un gran descuido…piso el lugar equivocado. **

"**¡KYA!"-grito fuertemente al sentir como el piso sobre el que estaba se comenzaba a partir en mil pedazos. **

**Su grito había sido tan fuerte…que aun los viajeros que estaban afuera habían podido escuchar. **

"**¡SAKURA!-si había llegado a pensar que esperaría a que saliera…que equivocado estaba…pues ese grito simplemente había logrado que su corazón temblara con preocupación palpitando velozmente…sabía que su fuerza no podría vencer la magia que sostenía al cristal…pero quizás su corazón si. **

"**¡Argh!"-grito con sumo coraje y dio una patada al cristal, llena de fuerza, valentía y amor esperando lograrlo…y lo hizo…el cristal comenzó a formar líneas de ruptura rápidamente…lo que parecía…había roto el vidrio…y mejor aun…había roto el hechizo. **

"**¡Abajo!"-exclamo Syaoran rápidamente lanzándose al suelo sintiendo como el cristal reventaría…y si no querían ser heridos…mas valía protegerse. **

**Las chicas de inmediato se acostaron sobre el suelo con los brazos al frente cubriendo el rostro ya que era algo primordial de tapar si el cristal se rompía. Y así en un segundo…el destello ocurrió reventando el vidrio en tantos trozos que salían volando por doquier provocando un grito en Meiling y Tomoyo mientras que el ambarino solo esperaba ya no escuchar nada mas y así sabría que era su turno de entrar en la Cueva de los Tesoros. **

**Cuando el silencio por fin había llegado aun con trozos de vidrio sobre el, al ponerse de pie, cayeron. Afortunadamente ninguno de los tres viajeros había resultado herido…hasta ahora. **

"**¡Quédense aquí!...No entren pase lo que pase"-decía Syaoran girándose una ultima vez hacía atrás observando como ambas se habían puesto de pie dispuestas a seguirlo, pero…ahora que el se los había prohibido…no harían mas que esperar. **

**Asentaron con rostros preocupados sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban si decidían acompañarlo. Sin esperar un momento mas, el pequeño lobo entró corriendo dentro de la cueva cual por cierto proseguía oscura así que intentaba tener suerte y no caer en ninguna trampa mientras corría. **

"**¡Sakura!"-gritaba el nombre de la Princesa temeroso a no encontrarla. Por suerte un solo candil quedaba encendido hasta donde había logrado correr. **

**Ahora podía ver porque era llamada la Cueva de los Tesoros…había tantas cosas inimaginables…desde las mas tontas e insignificantes, hasta las mas valiosas, mágicas y únicas. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello…solo por su Princesa. **

**Antes de poder correr más lejos y caer en las trampas… al fin escucho su voz. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun!"-grito la flor de cerezo que había logrado escuchar sus pasos y su voz. Estaba sobre un terreno…que de hacer un solo movimiento…vendría todo abajo. **

"**¡Princesa!"-decía apunto de correr hacía esta…**

"**¡No vengas, por favor!...el suelo en el que estoy esta apunto de caerse. Syaoran-kun…si vienes, caeremos los dos"-decía la chica de pie firmemente sobre la tierra que partida estaba…sus ojos estaban angustiados y por supuesto el miedo le recorría hasta las entrañas…pero prefería no armar gran escándalo o solo lograría preocupar aun mas al ambarino. **

**El lobo apretó sus dientes con desesperación. Ella tenía razón, si caminaba hacía ella…ambos caerían. Aunque sinceramente prefería caer con ella…a dejarla sola. Pero tenía que buscar alguna solución…giro su mirada al piso intentando pensar…y recordó algo vital…estaba en una cueva llena de tesoros. **

"**¡Espere por favor, Princesa!"- decía el ambarino girándose y comenzando a correr de regreso…**

"**Syaoran-kun…"-**

**Buscaba entre las paredes que estaban repletas de cosas alguna que le pudiera ayudar…giraba su mirada hacía ambos lados izquierdo y derecho mientras corría… hasta que a su vista llego un tesoro útil…era una cuerda. **

**Con una leve sonrisa de alivio la tomo y daba gracias a quien hubiera considerado aquella soga como una pertenecía valiosa.**

**La amarro rápidamente a su brazo derecho mientras corría de regreso a donde la Princesa estaba. **

"**¡Princesa Sakura, ¡Amarre la soga a su cintura!"-decía Syaoran lanzando la cuerda con fuerza esperando que alcanzara a la flor de cerezo…y así lo hizo, logro cacharla en sus brazos sin tener que mover sus piernas. **

"**¡Pero…y si caemos!... ¡Syaoran-kun!"-lo único que deseaba era no ponerlo en peligro…sin embargo…**

"**¡Confía en mi, Sakura!"-grito el ambarino sujetando ya la cuerda con ambas manos a pesar de tenerla amarrada a un brazo. Lo único que deseaba era tenerla a salvo. **

**Al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentir el latir de su corazón aumentar…lo amaba…y por eso…confiaría en el. **

**Intentando no mover sus brazos tan bruscamente amarro la cuerda a su cintura…pero hizo una inclinación mas fuerte de lo debido y eso ocasionó un leve temblor…solo necesitaba moverse una vez mas…y todo se derrumbaría. **

"**¿A-ahora que haremos?"-preguntaba la Princesa con miedo al escuchar un tronido mas de parte del suelo…**

"**¡Salta!"-**

"**¡H-hoe, ¿¡Saltar?"-se exaltó un poco al escucharlo… ¿Saltar?... ¿No sería eso un poco arriesgado?...por supuesto que lo era…es por eso que lo riesgoso siempre se vuelve una aventura. **

"**¡Salta hacía mi, ¡Te sostendré!"-decía el lobo tomando la soga con toda su fuerza…porque de ninguna manera…pensaba dejarla caer…aunque eso no dependía de el. **

**Cerro sus ojos con algo de temor…pensando si el en verdad podría sostenerla… y si no podía… ¿Qué ocurriría?. Pero un crujido más en el piso le hizo recordar que no tenía más tiempo para pensar. Abrió sus ojos con decisión y nervios internos…y se lanzó hacía el castaño. **

**El piso comenzaba a derrumbarse sin siquiera dejar transcurrir un segundo…absolutamente toda la parte sobre la que la Princesa había estado de pie venía abajo….mientras que el ambarino estaba hincado justo en la parte donde se comenzaba a romper el terreno sujetando con ambos brazos las manos de la Princesa que colgaba de la cúspide…pues al saltar no había logrado alcanzar tocar el piso. **

"**¡Syaoran-kun!"-gritaba ella dejando a sus pies moverse en el aire…realmente el pánico le consumía…ya que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cuantos metros de altura se encontraba del piso….e incluso… ¿Realmente había un piso abajo?...**

"**¡No te sueltes!"-dijo el ambarino haciendo fuerza, en verdad costaba un poco…pero no se rendiría…no aun. **

"**S-syaoran-kun…debes soltarme…o a-ambos caeremos"- decía la flor de cerezo con sus ojos verdes que comenzaban a mostrarse puros…no quería derramar lagrimas…pero cuando el miedo entra dentro de ti no hay otra manera de dejarlo salir. **

"**N-no voy a soltarte…Sakura"-decía mientras intentaba jalarla mas hacía el, dando todo su esfuerzo para poder subirla junto a el y tenerla a salvo, pero…**

"**_Veo que tenemos un intruso… ¿Qué acaso no pudiste entender mis palabras, mocoso?...claramente dije que solo una persona podía entrar dentro de mi Cueva. No oses interferir"- _se escucho la amarga voz del mago Lucio hablar…**

**Ambos castaños giraban sus miradas hacía el techo como si la voz proviniera de ahí…pero en verdad…su voz estaba en todos lados. **

"**_La Princesa fue quien decidió entrar a rescatar los tesoros…solo ella y nadie mas puede hacerlo. Y tienes suerte, impertinente…ya que no te quite lo mas valioso para ti…porque la Princesa no puede rescatarse a si misma. Ahora…desaparece"-_dio su juicio…y no bromeaba al decir aquello…pues solo dejo que los ojos de ambos chicos se volvieran a cruzar con un leve sonrojo al escuchar que lo mas valioso para Syaoran no había sido tomado porque se trataba de la Princesa…y lo desapareció del lugar. **

**Se había esfumado del interior de la cueva…mientras reaparecía afuera de esta…otra vez en compañía de Meiling y Tomoyo, solo que esta vez estaban en la salida...y ya ni siquiera había una puerta de cristal que impidiera que pasaran…ahora…ya no había entrada ni salida…las rocas cubrían todo. **

**Al sentirse fuera nuevamente, solo golpeo el piso con su puño fuertemente…la había dejado otra vez…pero al menos sabía que eso ni el lo hubiera podido evitar. **

**Cuando desapareció dentro de la cueva, ya no había nada que sostuviera a la Princesa, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a caer…**

"**¡Kya!"-gritaba mientras se sentía caer en la nada…pues lo único que le rodeaba era la oscuridad. **

'**_N-no debo preocuparme… t-todo va a salir bien…'-_callaba sus gritos para entrar dentro de sus pensamientos y utilizar su fe como la mejor de las armas. **

**Hasta que después de unos 20 segundos…por fin cayó. **

**Su suerte era muy grande…sin duda estaba bendecida…pues había logrado caer sobre unas arenas muy suaves…aunque mucho había dolido su caída…no la había matado. **

**Se había ensuciado todo el vestido…sus mejillas estaban empolvadas…y sus ojos luchaban por poder abrirse. **

"**E-etto…"-decía mientras con cierto dolor mientras lograba levantar su abdomen solo para observar el panorama que le rodeaba. **

**Frente a ella se encontraban tres enormes puertas…algo parecido a los túneles. Lucio era astuto…una trampa que llevaba a otra…y así sucesivamente. **

**Elegir el túnel correcto…de ello dependía todo…ó quizás…jamas lograría salir. **

"**T-tengo que darme prisa y encontrar la parte del mapa así podré recuperar las cosas de los demás"-decía mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie con decisión y observaba como su falda estaba algo desgarrada. **

"**Nana Mizuki se alarmaría si me viera así"-decía con cierta gracia, haciendo un tierno gesto, extendiendo su falda para poder darse cuenta ella misma de cuan terrible lucía. **

"**Hoe… ¿Qué camino…debo tomar?"-decía con temor juntando su mano a su pecho…sintiendo la intriga recorrerla. Sus cejas mostraban la angustia, mientras sus ojos miraban cada una de las puertas…esperando sentir dentro de si algo que le dijera cual camino debía tomar. **

"**¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?..."-daba un paso hacía el frente simulando saber que dirección tomar…pero estaba tan perdida. **

"_**¿Perdida, Princesa?"-**_

"**N-no…no importa que camino tome…todo esta bien"-contestaba al Mago, a quien no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle un solo símbolo de intimidación…si ella creía en si misma…entonces lo lograría. **

**Ponía en su rostro una sonrisa de tranquilidad y tomaba el túnel derecho, recordando que siempre que tropezaba con algo o alguien agradable, daba vuelta en un pasillo hacía la derecha…así que pensó…tal vez era justo lo mismo con los túneles. **

"**Hoe…Lucio-san ha quitado muchas cosas"-decía observando como aun en las paredes del túnel había tantas cosas…**

"**Me gustaría poder regresárselas a las personas…pero no podré cargarlas todas. Además…aun no se que les quito a Syaoran-kun, Meiling-san y Tomoyo…pero Lucio-san dijo que estaban al final…así que seguro podre encontrarlas"-decía adhiriendo a sus labios su sonrisa de ternura y decisión…no estaba en sus planes darse por vencida. **

"**¡Hoe!"-gritaba al sentir pasar algo por su lado izquierdo con gran rapidez, incluso sus cabellos se habían agitado al sentirlo pasar. **

**¿De que se trataba…?**

"**_Aunque no lo crea, Princesa…tomar las decisiones correctas, también cuestan sacrificios"-_decía la voz de Lucio… ¿Y ahora porque le decía aquello?. Quizás significaba…que había tomado el túnel correcto. **

"**¡L-lucio-san, ¿¡Que esta pasando?"-gritaba y volvía a sentir algo pasar pero ahora por su lado derecho… ¿Qué era? **

**Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta…**

**Hasta sentir como la cantidad aumentaba…y al mirar hacía atrás veía como eran flechas las que habían quedado clavadas sobre las rocas…**

"**¡S-son flechas!...¡Kya!"-gritaba lanzándose al suelo con rapidez…ya que si continuaba caminando a la altura que las flechas estaban siendo lanzadas, probablemente una la tocaría. Así que comenzó a gatear por el suelo así las flechas no la alcanzarían. Su ropa no podía desgastarse mas…de eso no había duda. Mientras siguiera oyendo a las flechas ensartarse sabía que todavía no era momento de ponerse de pie. **

**Pero a su travesía un obstáculo se interpuso…había alcanzado a gatear lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a algo… era cemento…necesitaría ponerse de pie para saber que era, pero aun escuchaba las flechas. **

"**_El tiempo es oro..."-_**

"**¡Hoe, ¡Las flechas dejaron de lanzarse!"-decía poniéndose rápidamente de pie al ya no escuchar un sonido mas y observando como había frente a ella una noria. **

**¿Qué hacía una noria en un lugar así?... y al observar su alrededor veía como no había ninguna otra puerta…ese túnel ya no dirigía a ningún otro lugar…entonces… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?**

"**¿Qué hace esto aquí?...no hay otra salida…quizás me equivoque de tunel"-decía con tristeza la Princesa sintiendo cierta miseria…ya estaba cansada…sucia…lastimada… ¿Tomar otro tunel para volver a equivocarse?...pero pese a todo…su sonrisa siempre triunfaba. **

"**Debe haber un modo… ¿eh...?"-decía cuando tenía sus ojos posados en la noria y al hacer un lado la cubeta de agua que había en ella…podía observar como había una luz brillando en su interior. ¡Hay era donde el camino continuaba!**

"**¡Lo encontré!... ¡Allí es!... ¡Tome el tunel correcto, ¡Que felicidad!"-decía como si sintiera recuperar todas sus energías, alzando sus brazos al aire…hasta que volvió a sentir el mismo objeto punzante pasar a un lado de ella. **

"**¡Las flechas!... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!"-decía rápidamente entrando dentro de la cubeta de la noria. Jalaba la cuerda de manera que la bajara sacándola del lugar. ¿Qué tan profunda podía ser…la Cueva de los Tesoros?...siendo de un mago…quizás no tenía fin. **

"**¡Estoy bajando!... ¡Muy bien…ahora solo tengo que…ah…ah….! ¡Kya!"-gritó pues la cuerda de la que jalaba ya muy frágil estaba…que de un jalón mas ocasiono su ruptura…y la flor de cerezo nuevamente cayó…pero esta vez sobre agua…y ya estaba dentro de una gran cubeta…pareciera que era su pequeño barco. **

**Estaba tan asustada…pero a la vez emocionada…tenía un buen presentimiento en su corazón. **

**Dejo que la corriente del agua la llevara hasta tierra…y cuando por fin salía de su pequeño "bote" para pisar el rocoso suelo…veía frente a ella a algo brillar con intensidad…algo que se encontraba flotando…destellaba una luz blanca preciosa…eso era…la segunda parte del mapa. **

"**I-increíble…"-decía la Princesa sintiendo lagrimas de felicidad venir, mientras caminaba hacía el trozo de papel con lentitud…porque simplemente no podía creerlo. **

"**Lucio-san, encontré la parte del mapa"-hablaba con ternura la Princesa quedando a unos cuantos metros frente a esta. **

"**_Y dígame… ¿Eso garantiza que sea fácil tomarla?...jajaja, le he dicho que no me subestime"-_decía el hechicero que había dejado salir de si una risa de maligna travesura…que vil era. **

"**¡H-hoe!... ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?"-preguntaba cuando por fin estaba frente al destello de luz…su mano se acercaba a el como si quisiera tomarlo…pero ahora que había sido advertida, no estaba segura de hacerlo. **

**Pero alguien se había adelantado a la Princesa…y una mano tomo la parte del mapa. **

"**Apartarte de mi camino, sería una buena opción"-la siniestra bruja había llegado…**

"**U-usted… ¿C-como…?"-su corazón latía con fuerza…tenía frente a ella a una mujer encapuchada…la culpable de su maldición…y de todo caos ya hecho. **

"**_Lust…"-_**

"**Manzanita, pero que olvidadiza eres…te dije que yo estaba en todos lados. Lucio, que bueno es verte…la trampa que pusiste sobre el mapa no funciona conmigo…eso es algo que debiste ver en tus predicciones"-decía la bruja arrugando con su mano el papel como si deseara hacerlo trizas…y quizás…ese era el propósito. **

"**Lust…eso no te pertenece"-decía el hechicero del Este quien por fin hacía presencia y aparecía justo delante de la flor de cerezo…parecía estar ahí para protegerla…aun cuando se había comportado como un ruin. **

**Su barba era inmensamente larga…y era del color gris de las estrellas….mientras que su cabello era corto, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy peculiar. Sus ojos eran azules como el océano…y en su rostro marcaba un gesto de enojo. **

"**¡Lucio-san, ¿Es usted…?"-preguntaba el cerezo haciéndose caminando un poco mas hacía el frente para poder verle…**

"**Así es, Princesa. Es verdad que ya no soy como antes, Lust…pero eso no hará que este de tu lado… ¡y devolverás esa parte a su verdadero dueño!"-gritaba el Hechicero molesto señalando a la bruja negra. **

"**¿Su verdadero dueño?...Oh, te refieres a esta manzana. ¿Entonces solo la estabas poniendo a prueba con todo ese martirio?...que cruel eres, Lucio…así me agradas"-decía Lust mientras jugueteaba con el trozo de papel. **

"**¡Lust-san!...p-por favor…necesito esa parte del mapa…"-decía la castaña intentando eliminar sus miedos y acercándose a la bruja. **

"**Por eso mismo te la quite…ingenua. Nadie podrá ayudarte ahora. Lucio no es mas que un viejo decrepito…y tu estas completamente sola…tu querido no esta aquí para salvarte ni ayudarte…es mas…dudo que le intereses"-Si había algo que Lust sabía hacer…era causar miseria. **

**Los ojos de la castaña se cerraban de golpe…era cierto…estaba sola…Lust ya no tenía tanta magia como antes…Syaoran no estaba a su lado…pero….**

""_**Aun así… ¿siempre vas a estar conmigo, ne?"-**_

"_**Siempre"-**_

"**Syaoran-kun…esta siempre conmigo"-decía la castaña dibujando en sus labios una leve sonrisa, mientras juntaba sus manos con cariño…su corazón sabía que ella en verdad no estaba sola…el siempre estaba junto a ella. **

"**Oh, por favor… ¿no creerás que en verdad le importas o si?...tendrías que ser muy tonta…"-decía Lust paseando su dedo índice por sus labios intentando verse mas maliciosa de lo que normalmente lucia. **

"**No voy a darme por vencida… ¡Y veras que todo va a salir bien!"-decía la Princesa Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que lucia algo débil mientras se apuraba y tomaba consigo la mano con la que Lust sostenía la parte del mapa…e instantáneamente…la bruja soltó el trozo de papel blanco. Pues cuando la Princesa Sakura la había tocado…había sentido gran ardor…y eso era porque su piel no podía soportar sentir tanta bondad tocarla. **

"**¡Argh!... Nos veremos después"-dijó abriendo su larga capa negra y desapareciendo en el momento. **

**La Princesa se agachó y tomo el papel que había caído sobre el suelo…por fin tenía en sus manos la parte que le correspondía a Lucio dar. **

"**Su corazón es impresionante, Princesa. Lamento haber dudado de usted. Verá, no soy el mismo desde que perdí casi toda mi magia…así que pensé tal vez usted no era la adecuada…sin embargo…me ha probado lo contrario…y le pido mis disculpas. No le complicare mas su salida de mi hogar…"-decía el mago cuya expresión había cambiado y ahora se mostraba mas noble y arrepentido. Alzo su mano hacía el lado derecho…y usando lo que quedaba de su magia…una puerta se abrió y dejaba ver escaleras que sin duda conducían hacia arriba. **

"**Lucio-san…todo esta bien. Muchas gracias…solo recuperare las cosas de Tomoyo, Syaoran-kun y Meiling y me iré. ¡No se preocupe por haber desconfiado…eso solo demuestra que quería un dueño digno del mapa!. ¡Adiós, Lucio-san!"-decía Sakura quien siempre intentaba ser un animo para los demás, ya fuera con palabras o con su invencible sonrisa. Agitó su mano despidiéndose del hechicero y continuó por la salida que el mago del este le había mostrado. **

**Las escaleras que tenía que subir eran tan largas…sus piernas ya no creían soportar mas…su brazo derecho dolía mucho de la primer caída que había tenido…al detenerse y observarlo…noto como estaba sangrando un poco, eso le asusto pero no lo suficiente para detenerla así que continuó. **

**Después de tanto tiempo de caminar, subiendo las escaleras…por fin había llegado a la planta alta…al piso en donde todo había comenzado…solo que se encontraba caminando hacía la parte final de este. **

**Continuaba girando su mirada por ambos lados de las paredes…pero se detuvo al recordar que los tesoros de sus seres queridos debían estar hasta el final. **

**Al llegar hasta la última parte…buscaba en ambos lados de la pared…cosas que pudiera relacionar con sus compañeros de viaje…**

"**No creo que el tesoro de Syaoran-kun sea una muñeca"-decía la Princesa tomando en sus manos una bella muñeca de porcelana y la regresaba a su lugar. Pero entre todas las cosas que había en esa parte…una brillaba si la veías de cierto angulo. **

"**Etto… es un medallón"-decia el cerezo sosteniendo en su mano un medallón de oro…estaba un poco sucio así que decidió tallarlo…y al hacerlo aclaro las iniciales que el medallón tenía: "L.M"**

"**¡Por supuesto: Li Meiling!"-decía felizmente al haber encontrado el primer tesoro y de inmediato lo echaba en el bolsillo de su falda junto a la parte del mapa. **

"**¡Y aquí están los polvos mágicos de Tomoyo!"-decía mientras alzaba su brazo para tomar un pequeño morral café cual reconocía la Princesa como los polvos que los habían salvado en ocasiones anteriores. **

"**Solo falta…el tesoro de Syaoran-kun"-decía la Princesa mientras tomaba consigo el morralito café y lo metía dentro de su bolsillo. Sonreía dulcemente…sería entretenido buscar el tesoro del lobo. **

**Y entre todos los objetos…había uno que llamaba la atención por ser tan simple… ¿Quién en este mundo lo podría tomar como algo valioso?. **

"**Pero si es…"**

**Lo tomo en su mano…era un trozo de tela…pero no uno cualquiera…era uno que recordaba…porque había pertenecido a su vestido…era el trozo de tela con el que había vendado el brazo herido de Syaoran. **

"**Syaoran…"-decía con ternura mientras dejaba a sus mejillas pintarse rosas…y tomaba el trozo de tela con ambas manos pegándolo a su pecho…después de todo…ella era lo mas valioso para el ambarino. **

**Cuando ya tenía consigo los tres tesoros…la puerta de la salida reapareció. Y dejo que la luz del atardecer llegara a los ojos de la castaña. Finalmente estaba en la salida. **

**Pero ella no era la única que había visto la puerta de salida aparecer, los tres viajeros que estaban afuera lo habían presenciado también y se ponían de pie en el instante.**

**Salía de la Cueva de los Tesoros con gran cansancio…mostrándose tan débil, sus ojos se entrecerraban, caminaba lentamente y sus mejillas seguían empolvadas. **

"**¡Sakura!"-gritaba Tomoyo poniendo sus manos sobre su boca intentando no dejar un grito mas profundo salir de si. Meiling no gritaba nada, solo dejaba a su rostro sonreír ampliamente…pues la Princesa había logrado salir viva. Syaoran por su parte simplemente salió corriendo hacía esta antes de que cayera desmayada…Meiling intento correr tras el, pero Tomoyo con su sutil sonrisa y su mano le detuvo…no debían intervenir. **

"**¡Princesa!"-gritaba corriendo hasta quedar frente a ella. **

"**Syaoran-kun…lo logre"-decía ella dulcemente girando su mirada hacía arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos, pues su joven guardián le llevaba cerca de una cabeza de altura. **

**El chico no sabía como responderle…se veía tan agotada y aun seguía mostrando su sonrisa…**

"**Tengo la parte del mapa…y sus cosas valiosas: el medallón de Meiling-san, los polvos mágicos de Tomoyo y…etto…esto…"-decía la Princesa mientras tiernamente buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba el trozo de tela. Y esa acción…provoco que las mejillas de ambos se tornaran rosadas…la flor de cerezo le veía con cariño mientras que el chico con algo de asombro… sin embargo no podía resistirse a sus sentimientos y al igual que la castaña cambio a sus ojos por unos dulces…leves sonrisas de amor en ambos. **

**Se acercaron un poco mas…querían sentir sus labios sobre los del otro una vez mas…ya estaban tan cerca…pero ella no tenía la fuerza siquiera para ello…y de inmediato cayo dormida…en sus brazos. **

**Estaba sentado en el suelo…con ella en brazos...viéndole con ternura…feliz de que su Princesa…estaba sana y salva. **

"**Estas a salvo…"**

**-Fin del capitulo-**

**Magdalia Daidouji: Disculpen mucho mi tardanza con este capitulo pero…!**

**1.- Mi computadora había muerto otra vez XD**

**2.- Se tardaron en dármela u.ú **

**Magdalia Daidouji: X3 pero aquí estoy nuevamente! Me la dieron ayer! X3 Y continue escribiendo, pense que había perdido todos mis archivos pero gracias a dios no XD.**

**Nota: Lucio no era malo XD, solo se había vuelto muy amargado y algo ruin…y maldito y…XD, pero Sakura pudo solucionarlo X3! **

**Nota2: Lucio no le quito nada a Sakura, porque Sakura no portaba nada valioso XDU y no podía quitarle a Syaoran XD. Pero desde mi punto la parte del mapa cuenta como algo valioso X3. **

**Espero el capitulo les haya gustado y lo lamento mucho si no XDU. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews. **

**-Agradecimientos- **

**Lady: Hola lady! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! Oh claro que si Syaoran e Irino son los mejores! XD –saca pancartas de ambos- X3 nyuuuu!. Cierto, Syaoran siempre defiende a Sakura X3 por eso lo amamos tambien XD. Muchisimas gracias por tus buenos comentarios! X3, espero que te encuentres bien, te cuidas mucho y nos leemos pronto! **

**Malfoys red-haired lover: Hola Malfoys! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, -te salto encima- Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo! X3 me pone siempre muy feliz leer tus reviews! X3 cuidate mucho y nos leemos pronto!**

**KawaiiDany-chan: Hola Dany-chan! X3, muchisimas gracias por el review! XD me da gusto que me sigas leyendo! X3 . Oh si, por eso amo a Syaoran! XD. Gracias por haberme deseado suerte, me fue bien después de todo y espero te vaya muy bien en tu nuevo ciclo escolar! Y es el ultimo así que hechale muchas ganas! XD, Nos vemos pronto Dany-chan! Cuidate mucho!**

**Itzia-Hime: Hola Itzia-hime! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review, ojojojo XD si, beso, beso!...pero aun no X3 ojojojo…Sakura estaba muy cansada XDU. Ya subí el nuevo capitulo y espero te haya gustado, muchisimas gracias por leerme, nos vemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3**

**Li Maha: Nyu Li Maha! XD, muchas gracias por el apoyo con lo de mis examenes X3 y por supuesto muchas gracias por el review! X3, claro! Las patadas de Syaoran son super poderosas! XD lo amo! Jajaja XD, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo Li maha-chan! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!**

**Mao-Ayanami-pl: Hola Haidee! X3 muchisimas gracias por dejarme review! XD. Es cierto, cada hechicero es diferente X3 a Oz le toco ser el sabio y a Lucio el amargado XD. Tu tambien mucha suerte! Y cuidate mucho! Nos vemos pronto! X3, Gracias otra vez por el review!**

**Cristy: Hola Cristy! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me da mucho gusto saber que te haya agradado el capitulo! X3 yup, oh claro XD syaoran gran intimidador, por supuesto! Owó! X3. Gracias! Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3**

**Megumi-chan: Hola Meg-chan! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Y es una gran felicidad saber que mis fics te gustan! X3 En verdad es muy bueno saberlo XD! Me sube los animos!. Si Saku entro solita! X3 Syao quizo rescatarla pero digamos que no le salio x.XU, pero que importa XD siempre esta para reconfortarla! X3. Tehe! XD Muchas gracias por defender mis fics jajaja XD eso me pone aun mas feliz. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela y en todo! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho! X3**

**Angie: Hola Angie! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! XD no te preocupes jajaja menos mal que llego el review XD. Espero tus dudas hayan sido respondidas XD si no, puedes preguntarme o lanzarme tomates XDU. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, lo aprecio mucho X3 ojala te haya gustado la actualización, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!**

**Miato Sakura-chan: Hola Miato! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me da gusto que hayas leido mis actualizaciones! X3. Vivir Contigo claro que lo voy a continuar owó XD solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo, quizá en este puente adelante un poco del proximo capitulo x.X ojala que si. Nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho, mucha suerte en todo! **

**Marisaki: Hola Marisaki! X3 muchisimas gracias por el review! X3 jajaja XD ese es precisamente el chiste de dejar los capitulos asi X3 nyu! La intriga! XD jojojo. Muchisimas gracias por leer el fic! X3 nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!**

**Syaoran'n'SakuRocks: Hola mis queridas hermanas locas! X3 Oh dios! Muchisimas gracias por su review! XD me hizo sentir muy bien, por ello, les estoy muy agradecida por leerme, es siempre grato leer sus comentarios. Bueno, Sakura pudo superar la prueba después de todo X3 gracias a su buen corazón. No importa si estan tarde XD para mi no hay horario para recibir un review X3. Gracias nuevamente! Nos leemos pronto y se cuidan mucho!**

**Oishi Girl: Hola Oishi! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review! X3. Oh gracias por la sugerencia XD, pero no te preocupes, mis historias siguen un plan X3. En cuanto a lo de la patada de Syaoran XD oh jajaja pareciera que se paso, pero es que el señor si estaba lastimando a Saku x.X. Pero en fin, muchisimas gracias por leerme X3 me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews, nos leemos pronto y te cuidas mucho!**

**Lat2oo5 alma errante: Hola Lat! X3, Oh SI! XD si puedo! Jajajaja XD no te creas. Es que tu sabes…la intriga owó X3….XD jojojo. XD "la acoplada" jajajaja XD. Si, Lucio es muy maldito XD pero no lo suficiente X3 ya que la dejo salir de la Cueva. XD jajajaja tan mal te cae la pobre Meiling? A mi tambien me cae mal XD jojojo pero aun tiene que jugar su papel X3. Nos vemos Lat! X3 cuidate mucho! Y nos leemos pronto!**

**Ebblin-chan: Hola Ebblin-chan! X3 Muchisimas gracias por el review!. Ajajajaja XD que risa! Lucio es Chuckie! XDDDDDDD. Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo! X3 nos leemos pronto! Y tu tambien te cuidas muchisisimo! X3 buh-bye!**

**-fin de los agradecimientos- **

**Magdalia Daidouji: Y así concluyo el capitulo numero 14 de esta historia! XD SEH! VA A SER MI FIC MAS LARGO! VOY POR EL RECORD! XD –sale corriendo con su capa de "Yo amo a Syaoran" y la bandera de Japon. Owó temanme mortales! XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! X3 **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
